


Grand Line City Hearts

by pieces_m



Series: Grand Line City Series [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Law, Dark and Twisted, Drug Use, Grand Line City verse, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prostitution, Top Kid, Violence, a lot of smut, happy ending I promise, this fic melted my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_m/pseuds/pieces_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid meets Law at a bar. From this point on things go downhill. With a lot of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue Part One

Eight years ago:

 

It must’ve been around three in the morning when he and Killer finally went over to Wire’s. Kidd was fucking tired, but at the same time he was fucking drunk, but the lines he took together with that nasty chick in that nasty bathroom in some shitty club downtown were keeping him awake. After he had fucked that chick senseless in one of the stalls he left her slumped over the toilet, puking. That bitch shouldn’t have wanted to drink his juice, not if she couldn’t take his whole length down her throat. Pathetic.

He had left the bathroom and searched for Killer, but he couldn’t make out his mass of blonde hair in the mass of shitfaced people dancing and drinking and doing whatever in the club. The music had turned shitty and he wanted a smoke, but his pack was empty.

Someone just lit up a cig next to him and he simply snatched the cig from the surprised man, but when the man started yelling he shrugged and only grinned. Then man quickly shut up. He knew that his feral grin had that kind of effect on people. 

He grabbed the man’s drink too and went through the sweating and smelling crowd to the door, if Killer wasn’t inside the club, he was for sure outside, probably trying to sell their last coke in the dark alleys next to the club. He smirked again and congratulated his fucked up brain to that kind of logic thinking. 

He was fucking blitzed. 

Oh shit, he liked that song the DJ had just put on, fuck, the coke did magic to his taste of music, fuck, the beat was going through his veins of his nineteen year old body, fuck, the beat, he danced, and then there was this chick, or was it a dude? Didn’t matter, he only registered long hair and an ass grinding on his crotch. Nice. He felt his cock coming back to life, but then the music changed and he remembered that he wanted to find Killer.

He shoved that dude (or chick) of him and made his way back over to the doors. 

He found Killer in a dark alley, selling some stuff to some dude, while his cock was getting sucked by another guy, down on his knees in front of Killer.

“Oi Killer, come on, let’s go!” he yelled.

The man who was just buying drugs jumped startled and froze when he saw who had interrupted their deal.

Kidd smirked. He fucking loved scaring people to death only with his feral smile and his cold but blazing eyes. The man was shitting himself right now.

Killer seemed unfazed, face unreadable, since it was partly covered by his trademark mask. He just grabbed the hair of the man giving him head and withdrew his mouth with a disgustingly wet sound. Killer tucked his half hard cock back in his pants and got out a ten dollar note. He gave it the rather young looking man and quickly finished the exchange of drugs for money with the other, rather scared looking man.

The men both shot Kidd a last glare, than they hurriedly left the dark alley. 

Killer snarled at him for a greeting: “You gotta stop scaring the users away.”

“He still bought his shit, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, but only because his bro was busy sucking me off.”

“I can’t believe you paid that fucker for a bj.”

“Felt compassionate.”

“Fuck your compassion. Let’s head over to Wire’s, music turned shitty.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

When they arrived at Wire’s shitty apartment in Sabondy, probably the most run down area in Grand Line City, Kidd was still bitching at Killer for paying the man that had sucked him off. Killer fucking knew that his whore of a mother had been a prostitute, so naturally he hated every kind of prostitution. 

But Killer only shrugged and he was tempted to smash Killer’s face in, fuck Killer, he wanted to see blood right now, fuck, he wanted a fight, a really bad fight-

But then before he could give in to his bloodlust Killer opened the unlocked door to Wire’s apartment and he calmed somewhat down, enjoying the prospect of either some more booze or another line, maybe both.

When they entered the messy apartment they were immediately greeted by Hawkins and Bonney, some of his closer buddies, both more or less shitfaced. But he didn’t see Wire around.

“Where’s Wire?” he grunted.

“He’s out with Bege and Drake-“ Hawkins murmured while shuffling his cards. He nodded and went over to Wire’s small kitchen, grabbing a plastic cup and filling it with whatever liquor was standing around on the counter. He went back in the living room and noticed that Killer was seated next to Bonney, a busty bitch with her hair dyed in an obnoxious shade of pink. Killer was talking to her, but Bonney seemed more occupied with Hawkins, who was laying out his cards on the couch table. Hawkins had this weird quirk where he would snort his coke only from his cards and from nothing else.

Hawkins followed his stare: “You up for a line?”

“Yeah.”

He went back to the kitchen and grabbed a straw that he cut in half with the knife he was always carrying around in his leather jacket. He came back to the living room and gave Hawkins his end of the straw. He and Hawkins were pretty tight, but that was just how it was if you had nothing left in your life than your friends, they automatically became a little like your family. Yeah, but fuck this, family was probably the wrong word. The word family indicated closeness, trust and love. And fuck this shit, he, Killer, Hawkins, Bege, Drake, Wire, Bonney, Urogue and Apoo, they were just way to fucked up to function as some kind of alternate family. 

But fuck this shit. He wanted to do some lines with Hawkins right now. 

Hawkins shuffled a card over to him, the ace of hearts, with three lines on it. He smirked. Hawkins knew him way too good. He had said he only wanted one line, but come on, one or three, what was the difference?

Hawkins had two lines on his card, and even Bonney was down. 

He took a gulp of the liquor in his cup, then he sniffed his three lines.

Ah, fuck. 

He felt how his brain shredded itself and then pieced itself back together in a completely different set up. Fuck yeah. He looked up and met Bonney’s stare. But he didn’t look her in the eyes for long, but instead ogled her overly huge breasts. Fuck, he was down to fuck again. 

He motioned Bonney to come over to him. When she was right in his face he grabbed her head and bent it so she was looking up to him. He stuck his tongue out and licked some stray coke from her nose.

“Wanna fuck?” He grunted. 

Bonney shrugged and turned his head and nodded in Hawkins direction. “Gotta ask him.”

Hawkins watched their interaction with amusement. Suddenly Kidd got an even better idea. “Hey Hawkie, why did I never fuck you?”

“You never asked.” Hawkins smirked.

“You up for it?”

Hawkins grinned and got up from the couch. He went through the small hallway down to Wire’s bedroom. Kidd got up from the floor was rubbing his hardening cock through his pants at the prospect of fucking Hawkins. He made it almost to Wire’s bedroom, when he turned his head and asked with a knowing smirk: “Bonney, you’re coming?”

Bonney grinned, delighted that she wasn’t left out after all, and hurriedly made her way over to him. Before he turned around and entered the bedroom he met Killer’s stare, who still sat on the couch. He looked somewhat pissed, but he only smirked at Killer’s sour expression. If you wanna fuck, you just do it. You don’t sit around and cuddle and kiss. You just fuck. And hey, Killer shouldn’t complain, he had his cock shoved down the throat of that fucking hooker less than thirty minutes ago.

He gave Killer one last look and then closed the bedroom door behind him.

Hawkins and Bonney were getting rid of their clothes and touching each other, fumbling, grinding, making out. After he got rid of his clothes too, he joined them on the mattress. 

Kidd got a hold of Bonney’s hair and he forced her head down to his hard cock. She eagerly started sucking, but he wasn’t paying her a lot of attention. His eyes were on Hawkins, who stroked his own cock at the scene in front of his eyes. After some rough strokes Hawkins seemed to have enough and positioned Bonney so she was on all fours and still sucking Kidd off. Hawkins grabbed her hips and thrust into her. Bonney let out a strangled moan that went straight through his cock, since he was hitting the back of her throat with his erection.

He decided that he had enough of Bonney’s mouth and withdrew his saliva coated erection from her wet opening. Bonney whined and tried to grab his cock, but Hawkins was still fucking her pretty damn hard, so she lost her balance and crashed face first in the mattress. Hawkins didn’t look like he cared of Bonney’s lack of holding herself up; he just kept on fucking her with his eyebrows knitted together.

Kidd moved around Bonney and Hawkins, so that he was now looking at Hawkins back. He pushed Hawkins over so his back was slightly bend and then positioned himself at Hawkins ass. He spread Hawkins ass with his huge hands and then thrust inside, knowing that they wouldn’t need lube, not if you just did two lines. But fuck coke, fuck everything, tight, hot, tight, hot-

FUCK!

Hawkins yelled something and even Bonney became louder, but he didn’t care, he was focused on his own pleasure, Hawkins was fucking tight, fuck yeah-

He buried his hand in Hawkins long blonde hair and yanked his head back. Then he fucked the ever living shit out of Hawkins, while Hawkins absorbed his hard thrusts right into Bonney. 

They all fucked in this position till he came in Hawkins ass, then they shuffled around, let Bonney do some suckin’ so their cocks were hard again in no time. This time Bonney was in the middle, Hawkins was fucking her ass, while he fucked her pussy. Bonney was only a quivering mess in between their hard bodies, but Kidd’s attention wasn’t on her, it was on Hawkins, who was locking eyes with him.

This position made him horny as hell, feeling Hawkins’ thrusts that close to his own fucking.

Fuck yeah, after they both came into Bonney, they didn’t stop their fucking and went straight for a second round. Bonney seemed to have multiple orgasms or some shit, but he didn’t care, as long as her tight, wet walls were contracting nicely around his cock. 

When he was done he got up and took a really quick shower in the adjoining bathroom, then he pulled his pants and his shirt back on. He left a passed out Bonney and a rather pensive Hawkins who was laying out some cards on the bed behind and went back into the living room.

Now, after he had a nice fuck, he was ready to get really fucked up – it fucking sucked ass that after too much booze, weed and coke he wasn’t able to get it up again. But then, compared what he experienced with his buddies, he seemed to tolerate the most shit running in his blood and still getting it up multiple times. 

He noticed that Wire, Bege and Drake were in the living room, talking some shit and what the fuck, why were they so fucking hyped at four in the morning? 

He greeted them and then he noticed the biggest possible shit in the nineteen years he had been living in the most fucked up city in the country.

“What the fuck is this shit?” He yelled.

There were several cartons standing around on the floor, and one carton was ripped open on the couch table. 

He knew what coke looked like, fucking shit, he’d been using for years now. But he had never seen so much fucking blow in one room, and shit, if he assumed right there would be more in the other cartons. And it wasn’t only blow. 

He knew what H looked like, too. Motherfucking shit. That was a shitload of Heroin there too.

“What the fuck?” He yelled again.

“Calm down, bro.” Wire said, leaning against the wall, sipping on a drink.

Killer had been sitting on the couch rather calm and he had observed the whole situation they had in the living room. But now he stood up and stood right next to him. He said: “Yeah, what the fuck is this?”

Drake smiled a toothy grin and explained: “You know, Bege wanted to buy a new gun from that dealer down at the harbor, and we got lucky.”

“Yeah, we were leaving Portgas’ shack, when we noticed some fucks lurking around.” Bege continued explaining. “Naturally we quietly followed them, and guess what, we happened to stumble across a huge deal, and then Wire here started a distraction and we were able to snatch some.”

Kidd looked at them incredulous. They gotta be kidding him. 

“You havta be kidding me.”

But even in his fucked up hazy mind Kidd knew that they weren’t. 

Bege was going on: “Yeah, you know how much this stuff is worth? That’s easy over a million-“

“No shit.” Kidd snarled. The room quieted down at his icy tone. “The harbor, you said? Yeah, are you guys FUCKING MENTAL? THAT’S NOT OUR FUCKING TERRITOY!”

“Who gives a shit? They won’t notice-“

“I give a shit, you little fucktard! Of course they’ll notice, you just said it, it’s easily over a million-“

“Yeah, Kidd, come on, don’t freak, it’s over a million! We’ll be fucking millionaires-“

“I don’t give a shit. You should return those boxes where you found them and hope and beg that they won’t find you. That’s a number to big for us-“

“Come on, Kidd, you always said we should stop with the little shit, let’s make some bigger money, let’s get started in the real business-“

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean that you should fucking steal a million worth in Heroin!”

“Who gives a shit? It sells as good as coke-“

“That’s not the point, retard. You fucking got it from the harbor. That’s Joker’s fucking territory.”

“Joker’s territory?”

“Yeah, you little shit.” Drake visibly paled at his words. There weren’t many rules concerning Grand Line City’s underground, but the most important one was probably: You don’t fuck with Joker. You just don’t. 

Kidd groaned and tried to withstand the urge to beat the shit out of Drake and Bege. He fucking knew that it had been Drake’s and Bege’s idea, Wire probably just had gone along with it, like he went along with pretty much everything. 

“We need to get rid of that shit, now. Joker will track that back to us, he knows about everyone who’s selling out there, and if we suddenly sell H too, fuck, if we’d suddenly sell only a half an ounce more than we’re supposed to, he’ll know.” Kidd said.

“Shit, I hope for the sake of all of us that you’ve been fucking careful when you stole it, fuck, if someone has seen you-“ Killer started.

Kidd fucking knew how Bege and Drake worked. “We’re fucked.”

A snarling voice from the door said: “That you are.” 

Kidd’s insides froze. 

Fuck.

Motherfucking shit.

They were really, really fucked.

Despite that his brain was so drugged up, he was aware of everything. He saw how Killer drew his weapons, in one hand a gun, in his other one his sick ass blade; Bege and Drake whirled around, drawing their guns too, they were all yelling; Wire drew his gun too, Bonney and Hawkins were coming in the living room, probably curious what all the yelling had been about, they had their guns too – and fuck his motherfucking shitty luck, he was only in his pants and a shirt, and no fucking weapon on him. 

One look at the man at the doorway told him it was one of fucking Joker’s men.

Maybe it was the coke in his brain that made him act cowardly – or rational? Since he was the only one unarmed he dove behind the couch, and fuck, why was everything so clear for him, so precise, the men pooling in the living room, all Joker’s men, the shooting, so many bullets, so many bullets, bullets everywhere, they tore through clothes, through flesh, through everything. 

Coke was in the air, coke dust, how ironic, screams, shots, so many shots, blood, so much fucking blood. 

He saw Drake and Bege going down, countless red holes on their chests, he saw Hawkins brain paint the wall, he saw Bonney going down, Wire, and then, last one standing, Killer going to his knees, falling over on his face. 

The coke in his veins and the pain of seeing Killer, his brother, fucking dying in front of his eyes – fuck, he couldn’t believe that Killer lay there in a pool of his own blood – fuck, it all made him ignorant to the stray bullets that pierced his shoulder and his leg, and fuck, his arm, his left arm, fuck, his left arm, so much blood, so much holes.

And then the shooting stopped. 

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t.

He could only hear and see, and fuck, there was a high-pitched sound in his ears, and what else did he hear? Oh, sirens. A lot of sirens. 

Fuck the police.

Then his vision went blank and his ears went numb.


	2. Prologue Part Two

Six years ago:

 

After Kidd had passed out in Wire’s fucked up apartment the police must’ve found him because he had woken up in a hospital, his less injured arm chained to the bed.

The nurses had stayed away from him, but the doctor in charge had told him that he was lucky to survive that many wounds, but they weren’t able to do anything for his left arm. Too much damage done there.

After he had been able to walk again they had dragged him in front of court. They had wanted to know how much he knew, who he was in the grand scheme of things. He hadn’t told those motherfuckers anything. He didn’t care. Everything had been pretty shitty at that time. He had been found guilty for dealing drugs and a couple other things, but he hadn’t really paid attention to what the people in court were talking about.

But he had listened when they told him that he had to go to jail for eighteen fucking years.

So that was where he had ended up. He felt like his life was fucking monopoly and he just stepped on the field Go to jail. He felt pretty devastated too, knowing that he’d spent the next two decades in prison. He didn’t really give a shit about age and stuff, but he realized that he would spent his best years in prison. 

Resignation isn’t a nice feeling, but that was exactly what he had felt during the last two years in prison. Resignation. He would’ve fought his fate, would’ve tried to break out, anything, but knowing that everyone out there he cared about was dead, that Killer was dead, Hawkins, Bonney, Wire… 

When he first came into prison two years ago most of the inmates thought that he wouldn’t survive longer than two weeks. Well, his useless stump of his left arm might’ve given that impression, but fuck this, he still got a pretty strong right arm. 

After the first two weeks in prison no one dared to come close to him again. 

He had felt numb, really numb, the first weeks in prison. It had been Killer’s death that pained him the most. 

But the rage inside his heart never died. He put most of his energy into training, so that now, after two years in prison, his body became fucking huge. Most of the guards were afraid of him, most of the inmates too. 

He had stopped using coke in prison, simply because it reminded him of Killer, the entire blow they had done together, all the shit they had done together, fuck, he still missed Killer like hell. And of course, each time he thought about Killer, he felt the burning rage inside him surface again, screaming for revenge, screaming for blood.

He needed an outlet to all the built up steam. Just thinking about Killer made him angry.

He groaned and got up from the bed he was napping on.

“What’s up?” Heat asked him, his cellmate, one of the very few inmates that weren’t scared shitless of him. Heat was actually a pretty decent fellow, and he didn’t annoy the shit out of him.

“Heat, will ya fetch me one of the little bitches? I need to bust a nut.”

Heat nodded and left their cell to get one of the bitches Kidd was fucking in here to keep his rage under control. But before Heat could drag a wimpy, skinny piece of ass back in their cell, suddenly four guards appeared and announced that he had a visitor. 

Bullshit.

He didn’t have a visitor in two years. 

He had no one out there that gave a shit about him. Bullshit. What were the guards up to?

But he had no choice but to let his hands get handcuffed and to follow them out of his cell block. After another pair of guards joined them on their little walk through the facility, he felt the overwhelming urge to lash out, to kick, to rage, to bite, to finally taste some blood again, yeah, you fuckers, that’s what you get if you interrupt the pounding of some ass, you assholes. 

His body tensed and then he lashed out, he didn’t really wanna break free, he just wanted to hurt, to make them bleed, to satisfy the rage inside of him. 

In no time three guards were down on the ground, bleeding, he tasted blood since he bit one of those annoying fuckers, but the guards weren’t stupid, they were pretty damn wary around him, since this wasn’t the first time he pulled a stunt like this. He felt the familiar sting of a needle placed in his neck, the familiar feeling of chemicals running through his veins, weakening him, forcing him to his knees.

Then, like so often, nothing. 

He woke up with a familiar headache, damn, why did those fuckers have to turn the light on, it was fucking bright, it was hurting his eyes, fuck, those little shits-

“I think he’s waking up.” An unfamiliar voice stated.

“No shit you fuckers. Turn the fucking light down, I got a fucking headache.” He growled. 

“And he has such a foul mouth.” The stranger said. No shit, you fucker, annoy the shit out of me with stating the obvious.

His eyes finally adjusted to the bright light from the neon lamps, illuminating the whole room in a cold, bright light. He noticed that he was laying on some kind of bed, but he got up and noticed to his dismay that his feet were cuffed together, also that his right arm was cuffed to what was left of his abomination of a left arm. 

There were a ton of guards standing around at the walls, eyeing him wary. In the middle of the room sat a rather creepy looking man behind a table and observed him with a sick curiosity in his eyes.

No shit, that man was really creepy. And not just creepy in a his-pants-don’t-match-his-shirt kinda way. No this man was creepy in the way even he was wary of him. 

And fuck this shit, he definitely didn’t like the way that creep was eyeing him up. Oh no, like he was about to molest him, or worse. But then Kidd grinned. He was fucking Eustass Kidd after all. It was not that he was afraid of anything.

“Why don’t you join me?” The creep asked and gestured to the empty chair on the other side of the table.

He shrugged and walked over to the man and sat his heavy body down on the chair that squeaked dangerously under his weight. He knew that he was easily 200 pounds of pure muscle mass.

“Magnificent.” The man whispered.

“What do you want?” Kidd grunted. He wasn’t one that played games.

“Oh well, I guess I haven’t introduced myself properly. I’m Dr. Vegapunk.”

“Vegapunk. Weird ass name.”

But Vegapunk didn’t seem fazed by his crude remark and continued staring at him. Then he motioned one of the guards to come over. “Unlock his handcuffs.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea-“ The guard objected, but Vegapunk just stared pointedly at him and nodded. 

So this Vegapunk had the power here, Kidd assumed. Didn’t really surprise him, Vegapunk’s whole body language told him that he was used to commanding lower individuals around.

Warily the guard approached him and unlocked his cuffs. 

If he was expected to lash out, he didn’t. First he wanted to hear why this Vegapunk wanted to see him. He repeated his question from earlier: “What do you want from me?”

Vegapunk smiled a toothy grin and pointed to his crippled arm. “May I see?”

“Why are you interested in my fucked up arm?”

Vegapunk dropped his arm he had reached out to touch his decreased appendage. “Well, I guess, I should do some explaining first. Like I mentioned, I’m Dr. Vegapunk, an experimental scientist. Lately I was developing a series of artificial limps.”

“Prostheses?”

“Like that, only a lot more advanced. But I need to test them first and there aren’t many test subjects out of there who would like to have their arm or leg cut off to install one of my artificial limps.”

“You can’t install those limps on people who have amputated arms or shit?”

“I could, but I need my test subject in a perfect health condition to endure the rather painful process. People with an amputated limp often lack the physical conditions for the endurance of my experiment. “

“And that’s why you picked me?”

“I had been quite devastated, since my search for a test subject was quite fruitless, but you are quite perfect.”

“So that’s how it’s going to be: You’re gonna use me as a guinea pig?”

“Exactly.”

“What if I say no?” 

“I don’t see you in a position where you can negotiate.”

“Well, I tend to get quite aggressive with the guards. We don’t wanna spoil your little experiment if I accidently destroy a lot of medical equipment or accidently kill or injure your stuff, don’t we?”

Vegapunk only smirked.

“So what’s in it for me?”

“Well, if you agree to my little experiment, your stay in this facility would come to an end, and of course, you’ll have a functioning arm instead of that maimed stump.”

“What’s the negative side?”

“It’ll be extremely painful, there’s a high chance that you won’t endure the process, etc.”

Kidd contemplated the offer for a few seconds, but really, what was there to lose? His meaningless life? 

“I’ll do it.” 

Vegapunk smiled satisfied and got a file out of nowhere. He got some papers out and slid them across the table.

“Sign here and here.” He pointed two empty lines out and gave him a pen.

Kidd didn’t even mind to read the paperwork. He just signed.

 

 

They had never told Kidd how long exactly he had to endure the endless surgeries, the pain, so much red, screaming pain, his nerves were on fire, there was fire running through his veins, poison, so much poison in his body, he was burning, his skin was on fire, he wanted to tear his own skin from his body, so much fucking pain, and it wouldn’t end.

It wouldn’t end.

Then he lost consciousness again and dreamed wild livid dreams filled with pain and blood, with remorse and hate, with rage and desperation.

He would wake up again, and the pain would be back, so much fucking pain, his nerves were on fire, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear, his vision was a battlefield of red and black, some shadows were lurking around him, holding him down, injecting him with poison that burned its way through his veins, he could only hear his own screams.

 

 

He woke up and it felt like he was surfacing from a deep pool of water.

The pain was gone. 

But what was left of him? He felt like a part of him had died during the endless pain. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to understand where he was, what he was feeling, what was going on. 

Apparently he was in some kind of cell, it strangely reminded him of his prison cell, but the room seemed a whole lot cleaner and had a medical kinda feeling to it. Everything was white, the walls, the floor, the door, the bed he was laying on. He tried to stand up and WHAT THE FUCK? He had a left arm, a fucking left arm, he could feel the bed sheet beneath his fingers of his left hand, what the fuck?

He looked down and saw that his whole left arm consisted of a bunch of metal and wire. 

He tried to lift the arm and it worked, it worked exactly like his right arm worked. He moved it around for a bit, flexed his metallic fingers – and to his utter surprise it worked. 

Then he tested how much he was able to feel with his new appendage. He discovered that he could only feel with his artificial fingertips, but that was fine, a huge improvement to how it had been before – before he hadn’t been able to feel anything at all.

Fucking shit, his new arm was fucking awesome. 

He got up from the bed and looked over the rest of his physique; his body seemed to be the same, the same heavy strands of muscles moving beneath his pale skin, the same old scars. The same old rage inside. At least they had the decency to put a pair of thin white pants on him.

With his new arm he reached up and touched his hair, it had grown – how long exactly had he been in here?

He looked at his arm again. It seemed to work flawless. The experiment was over. He wanted to get the fuck out of here. 

As on clue with his thoughts, the door to his cell opened and a few man in white lab coats pooled in his cell. They all started chattering excitedly and touched his new arm, completely ignoring him, doing some tests, checking his blood pressure, and annoying the shit out of him. 

“When do I get outta here?” He tried to say, but his voice was all rough and scratchy, but it probably wouldn’t have mattered if his voice would be smooth and understandable, because he was completely ignored by the happily chattering scientists. They poked him, lifted his new arm, touched him with their gloved hands. 

He was tempted to shove the fucking scientists simply off him, but he wanted to know more about his arm – and maybe the arm wasn’t complete yet, maybe there were still some parts to it missing, even if it didn’t feel like it.

The door to his cell opened again and a man stepped in, that obviously held some authority over the bunch of scientist fussing around him.

“When do I get out?” Kidd asked the newcomer.

The man grinned and grabbed his artificial arm. “A masterpiece. Vegapunk has outdone himself, for sure.” Then the man turned his attention back on him and his grin became somewhat sly. “It was only said that you’d get out of prison. This isn’t a prison. We won’t break our contract if you’re going to stay here since you’re not in prison any longer, but instead in this governmental supervised medical facility.”

So was the fucker implying that he wouldn’t get out of here? “When do I get out?” He repeated, this time a bit more aggressive.

“I don’t think that you should worry about getting out. We have to run a lot of tests with your arm. And well, you’re now a modified human and government property. It’s no longer your choice. You’re simply a government experience.”

Kidd closed his eyes and shut everything around him out. He took a deep breath and let the words of the fucker in front of him sink in. Government property, my ass. He was leaving – now. He welcomed the feeling of burning rage running through his blood again, fuck yeah, he let his blood boil hot. He took another deep breath and then opened his eyes. 

Before someone could react he shot his new arm forward and wrapped his metallic fingers around the throat of the fucker in front of him. Then he squeezed. He could feel the warm skin beneath his artificial fingers and grinned. Time to lash out.

The man was dead in a matter of seconds, the other scientists around him screamed, blood, oh, there was so much fucking blood around and he was the creator of all this mess. To his genuine surprise his new arm was way stronger than his real arm – and that made him a monster. 

After he had killed all the men in his cell he barged through the open door, down some white hallways, where was he, where the fuck was he? Hallways, stairs, men shouting at him, men in his way, blocking his way to freedom, men shooting him, but he shielded his body with his left arm – motherfucking shit, he heard the metallic clang when a bullet connected with his arm, but it seemed indestructible.

He ran, he fought, he raged.

He knew that some bullets were getting him, but his heart was pumping adrenaline through his body, rage, oh so much burning rage, he hadn’t felt this alive in a long time. Yeah, that was it, he was fucking alive.

He fought his way up some stairs, in his haze he had enough rational thought left to grab some man in a white lab coat and drag him along, threatening him with his death if he wouldn’t show him a way outside. 

And finally, after what seemed like a fucked up odyssey, he reached an emergency exit, he threw that white coated worker off him and burst through the door.

The night greeted him with open arms and he greedily sucked in Grand Line City’s air. 

It was dark out and it was fucking raining buckets, but he didn’t care, fuck yes, he was free, finally free. 

He ran across what seemed a parking lot and hitched the nearest car, he already heard sirens blaring from the building he just left behind. More shots disturbed the night, and he got the fuck outta there. 

They followed him, but that was no surprise, but he was a fucking good ass driver, he quickly shook them off, then he pulled the car into a dark alley and parked it there, yeah, he was so not riding around in that stolen car with most likely some GPS tracking device into build in or else. He found another car parked in that alley and high jacked it as smoothly as possible, then he continued his escape through Grand Line City at night.

But he had nowhere to go. 

He didn’t have money, he owned fucking nothing. He only had a soaked pair of white pants and a fucking noticeable left arm. His hair, complexion and body did the rest for him. He would attract way too much attention for his liking, and in addition to that he was soaked in blood. Fucking great. 

He automatically steered the freshly stolen car into the depths of Sabondy. If they were out for the hunt after him he wouldn’t make it too easy for them. He had grown up in Sabondy, the shittiest part of Grand Line City. This was his hood. He knew the streets, the way Sabondy worked. 

And fuck yeah, he was free. 

He parked his stolen car in another alley, it was still fucking dark and raining, but damn, the cold rain on his skin was washing most of the blood away, and he’d never felt more alive. 

He left the car behind and walked through some dark alleys, he wasn’t afraid of Sabondy at night, no, not if he was the monster lurking in the dark.

He didn’t know where to go, though.

He wandered mindlessly around, simply enjoying his freedom.

Then he heard the sirens.

And it wasn’t only one siren from one police car. It sounded like a whole armada. Motherfucking shit. 

He started running again, fuck, he needed to get off the streets, oh there, there was a fire escape, perfect. He started climbing the building and hid behind some pipes and rungs: He looked down and saw a few stories beneath him some police cars racing down the street. He knew that it was a small chance that those cars were looking explicitly for him, but he wasn’t quite an unsuspicious individual, running around like he was. It was better to attract no attention. 

When those police cars were gone he contemplated of going back down, but he didn’t know what it was, he felt like climbing on the roof. He went up the last few rungs and then he stood on the roof, drenched, shaking, freezing, but alive. 

He could still hear the sirens. 

It was pitch black and it was still raining heavily, damn, he should look for some kind of shelter – and then he suddenly noticed the figure standing on the other side of the roof.

What the fuck?

Did someone follow him up here?

And then the sirens came back, closer and closer. Fuck. He was fucked.

Suddenly the man was right in front of him. He couldn’t really make out more than reddish hair and that the man had three long gashes through one eye. And fuck, he was missing an arm too.

“You got a fucking sweet arm right there, you know?” The man said, smiling widely. 

He smiled back, baring his bloody teeth: “Yeah, having only one arm must suck.”

Kidd couldn’t put his finger on what it was that made him trust the man. It was fucking weird, meeting a stranger in the middle of a rainy night on top of a shitty building in fucking Sabondy. But then the man in front of him didn’t seem to be intimidated by his appearance. But then the man didn’t look exactly harmless either. If the three gashes trough his eye were any indication, his missing arm surely was. And there was something calm but powerful about the man – an aura that impressed him. 

The man opened his mouth again and explained: “I’m Shanks, head of the Galleya-Company. You look like you could use a place to take a breath, maybe sleep for a few hours, get some food, a medical check-up and some clothes, what do you say?”

Galleya. That definitely rang a bell up there. He hadn’t been an exactly clueless dealer back then, when he had been out on the streets with Killer. It was said that Galleya were the only ones out there that could keep Joker and his fucked up gang in check, no shit. It had been a rumor on the streets that the only person Joker was afraid of was Galleya. He’d always thought that Galleya was a real person, but apparently it was an entire organization. 

“You said you were working for Galleya?”

“I’m the boss of the Galleya-Company. I don’t wanna rush you into a decision, but I’m under the impression that they’re hunting you down. And it’s fucking cold up here and I wanna drink. Follow me if you’re interested.” 

He didn’t even need a second to decide.

He followed Shanks down the roof into a new period of his life.


	3. It's all about the money

Trafalgar Law currently sat in his tiny apartment and buried his head in his hands. 

Nami had just laid out all the data to him. It wasn’t exactly a surprise, but it was still fucking devastating. He scolded himself for being so delusional in the first place. He should’ve never expected that he would be actually able to pay off the 300 000 $ dept in only three years. 

Because that had been exactly what he had done: Believing that he could actually do it, pay off his dept, live a happy life. 

He was already working double shifts at the hospital, sixteen hours from Monday to Friday, and then another twelve hour shift on Sunday. Every single dollar he had earned he had used to pay off the fucking dept. 

Now two years of his three year deadline were already gone, and he had one year and 200 000 $ left to pay off. You didn’t need to be a genius to figure out that that won’t work out.

He felt like crying. And fuck this shit, he didn’t fucking cry. Not anymore since he had been away from that fucker Doflamingo. The day he had been free of Doflamingo he made the resolve to never ever shed a tear again over his miserable live, because he’d been fucking free of Doflamingo.

He tried to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. He felt like hyperventilating. All those feelings, all those memories he had buried deep inside him were threatening to surface. 

Breathe, Law, breathe.

“What should I do?” he asked Nami, head still buried in his hands.

He felt Nami’s hand on his back in a soothing gesture. He knew that Nami wasn’t one for openly showing affection, so this simple gesture meant a lot. But he wouldn’t break down over this, oh no, he wouldn’t. He had been through so much shit in his life, and he had finally done it, finally fulfilled his dream – he was a successful surgeon at his young age - and now he wouldn’t let Doflamingo take everything away again. Not after he had worked so fucking hard for his dream.

“I don’t know, Law, I don’t know.” Nami said and still rubbed his back.

Nami was one of his closest friends. The fiery redhead was a couple years younger than he was, but he couldn’t care less. Yeah, that was another big plus of his life away from Doflamingo: He was finally able to have real friends, friends that showed him how it felt to be accepted, to have a family of some sorts. 

Their group of friends was notorious in Grand Line City, it was said that they were probably one of the most envied clique roaming in Grand Line City, the most the exclusive clique, the most educated, sophisticated and influential group of friends. 

Their clique consisted of seven friends. There was Nami, a successful banker, notorious for her seducing tactics, only to lure money from unsuspecting rich bachelors. Nami’s best friend was a woman in her early thirties, Nico Robin, who was managing basically all of Grand Line City’s museums and art exhibitions. There were two more women in their clique: Kaya, a talented doctor and heir of an impressive amount of money that she’d used for charity purposes only. The Grand Line City Times titled her to be the most generous person in Grand Line City, right next to Vivi, an equally wealthy blue haired girl who engaged in the local politics as a white hope against all the corruption.

When he had first told Nami about his financial struggles, she had just shrugged and proposed: ‘Why don’t you ask Vivi or Kaya for money?’ But Doflamingo was a sadistic motherfucker. He had made a clause in their contract that he would have to earn all the money by himself, no donations whatsoever. Nami had suggested that she’d find a loophole in the contract, anything, so that Kaya or Vivi could pay his dept off – but he didn’t wanna involve Nami with Doflamingo. He didn’t want to endanger her – and he would definitely endanger Nami if she would start messing with Doflamingo’s contract. 

And who was he kidding? Indeed the newspaper titled their little group of friends the most influential group in Grand Line City, and that may be true – concerning setting trends in what restaurant to dine in. But no shit – in reality the underground ruled Grand Line City. And Grand Line City’s underground was ruled by fucking Doflamingo.

He sighed again and looked at all the paperwork piling on the table. 

Nami had known of his financial problem from the very beginning, and she had helped him keeping his living costs as low as possible. If they would go out to a club, bar or restaurant, Nami would pay for his entrance, food and drinks. In return she could save her own health insurance because he had to treat her for free. She was the one who proposed the deal, so Law guessed that she was making quite the profit with this arrangement. 

Nami was still rubbing his back. It became somewhat unnerving.

“You can let go now, Nami.”

Nami huffed, but let go. She checked her watch and jumped a bit at the time. “Shit, it’s getting late! And I promised Robin to stop over, she wanted me to try on that new dress-“ She hurried over to the door. Before she left she turned around and yelled at him: “And don’t forget, tonight at the ‘Baratie’. Be on time, since tonight is the night I plan on getting Sanji to pay his dept.” She smirked evilly. Then she slammed the door behind her.

He sighed again.

He was damn thankful that Nami was helping him with his financial struggles, but sometimes he had the feeling that Nami didn’t get that Doflamingo was one mean motherfucker.

He checked the time, he had over an hour till Kaku (next to Sanji and him the only other male in their clique) would pick him up to go out. It was a Friday night and his Friday nights were the only luxury he allowed himself. Each Friday night their group would meet up at the ‘Baratie’, a trendy restaurant downtown where Sanji worked. They’d grab a snack and a couple drinks, and then they would head out to a hip club or bar downtown, or another vernissage or exhibition.

This night they planned to go the ‘Arabasta’, a notorious night club in the outskirts of Grand Line City. The ‘Arabasta’ was famous for drug trafficking, prostitution and a broad homosexual scene. Exactly his type of club. 

He sighed again at the huge pile of documents on his table and went into his tiny bedroom to change for the night. While he was rummaging through his closet he thought about other ways of earning money, that didn’t take up the rest of his free time. He was already working double shifts at the hospital, and he needed the rest of his time to sleep and eat. His only pleasures were his Friday nights he’d spent with the clique. 

He finally found his favorite pair of skinny jeans and put them on. He was tempted to wear his favorite black and yellow hoodie with the black smiley face drawn on it, but he knew that Sanji and Nami would throw a fit if he would wear that peculiar piece of clothing on a Friday night. And besides, they were going to the ‘Arabasta’. Something that would show off his collar bones and his lithe figure was more appropriate than the old hoodie. He kept on rummaging through his closet, damn, it was one big mess, until he found a white V-neck T-shirt that was a size too small for him. He put it on nevertheless and checked his appearance in the mirror. 

The skinny jeans were outlining his ass nicely, and the white T-shirt showed off his stomach muscles. He wasn’t sure if he looked good, in his own opinion he was too skinny, but then it didn’t matter what he thought about his body, it mattered what others thought about his appearance – well, tonight it did. 

He frowned and still looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like he was looking for sex, like he needed it badly. And who was he kidding, if the clique decided to go out to the ‘Arabasta’, he was for sure using his chance to get some sex. His limited time schedule didn’t leave a lot of time to hang around in gay bars to look for a nice hookup. No shit, he only got a break from his murderous schedule on Friday nights, and they seldom ended up in gay bars, even if their whole clique knew that Kaku and he were gay. He wasn’t so sure about Sanji, who claimed himself straighter than straight, but Law was good in reading people. Sanji just didn’t get it yet.

But well, he hoped he would find a decent hookup tonight. Maybe an hour of mindless fucking would distract him from the looming sword of Damocles above his head. Fucking Doflamingo and his sick mind. 

He needed more money. Desperately. And he had to earn it all by himself.

He looked again at his reflection in the mirror. The tattoos on his knuckles. His piercings. More tattoos on his torso. And then a twisted idea started forming in his head.

Desperate measures for desperate people, right? Well, here goes nothing. He fucking needed the money. He needed the money to be able to look at his tattoos knowing he would be free from that sick man; that he would never have to go back to him. Never.

Could he really do this? 

Yeah, he could. He would rather let thousands of anonymous man fuck him for money than let Doflamingo lay a hand on him ever again.

He could do this. He would simply sell his body for money. After his double shifts at the hospital he could rush over to the ‘Arabasta’, take some man upstairs, let them fuck him, take the money, go home, sleep. He would earn a lot of money in less than an hour. And if he would stop going out with the clique on Friday nights – he winced at that thought – he could have various clients throughout the night.

He was fucking disgusted at his own thoughts.

He imagined faceless monsters fucking him dry. He imagined foul-smelling cocks shoved down his throat. He imagined the shame and disgust he would be feeling at his own actions.

Then he imagined Doflamingo’s hand caressing his him. Doflamingo’s hands touching his junk. Doflamingo’s cock buried deep inside him. 

Fuck. 

He rushed to the bathroom to throw up, but he retched up nothing but bile. 

He calmed his frantic heart rate and took some deep breaths. He splashed some water in his face and rinsed his mouth. Damn. He splashed some more water in his face. 

Suddenly there was loud knocking on his door. Shit. That must be Kaku. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. His eyes were red and due to the water in his face he looked like he had just cried. Fuck.

“Give me two minutes!” He yelled from the bathroom. He knew that Kaku would hear him through the thin door.

He heard a muffled “Fine” coming from the hallway.

He rubbed his face dry with a towel and then applied some black eyeliner to emphasize his grey eyes. He would give it a try, prostituting himself. If it wouldn’t work out, if he hated it throughout, he wouldn’t do it again. 

Give it a try, Law, he told his reflection in the mirror. 

When he finally left the bathroom to open the door for Kaku, he wondered if he could still watch his reflection in the mirror after he came home tonight.

The ride with Kaku to the ‘Baratie’ was rather quiet. He didn’t feel like chatting with the square nosed man. 

When they arrived at the ‘Baratie’, it was around eleven at night, their usual time to meet. Kaku and he sat down in a booth in the back of the restaurant and ordered some drinks. The drinks arrived in no time since the ‘Baratie’ was closing up around this time and there were hardly any customers around. He took a sip from his whiskey and almost sighed in relief. He knew that he wouldn’t make it through the night without any alcohol, so he thankfully downed the whiskey in one huge gulp. He immediately felt the alcohol race through his worn out body and affect him. Alcohol on an empty stomach was usually not a very good idea, but fuck this shit, tonight it would be the only help to his cause.

After he had the waiter refill his glass, he smiled. Maybe he would find a client that was extremely wealthy and would find extreme pleasure in tipping him generously. 

Yeah, as if. 

But Kaku seemed to notice that his black mood was slightly improved and that it was now save to talk to him. “Did you have a bad week?” He asked with serious concern in his voice.

“Yeah, my week had been pretty damn shitty. I had a couple of patients die on the table. Always hate it when that happens.” Yeah, and I have realized that I can’t possibly pay of a 200 000 $ dept I owe to a fucking dangerous rapist, so I have to go back to him in one year, and since I wanna avoid that at any cost I decided to prostitute myself, he added in his mind. 

Kaku nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I mean those Friday nights are the only distraction we have left from work, don’t we?” 

“Yeah.” 

Law didn’t really know what Kaku’s job was, since he wasn’t allowed to talk about it, but it had something to do with the government and it apparently wore him out too, he seemed often mentally and physically exhausted. A state of body and mind Law could easily relate too. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he got along with Kaku so well.

They just sat in the almost empty ‘Baratie’ and enjoyed their drinks in silence from now on, waiting for the rest of their clique to show up, enjoying the last bits of peaceful silence before-

“NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! I’m sorry you had to wait for me!” Sanji cried when he emerged from the kitchen. There went their peaceful silence.

“Nami and Robin ain’t here yet.” Law said.

“Oh, it’s just you, shitheads.” Sanji helped himself to a drink and joined them in their booth. Law could see how eager Sanji was watching the door, waiting for his precious girls to walk him. No shit, that man had some serious issues. 

Kaku asked Sanji about his day, always the polite gentleman he was, but Sanji seemed to be too worried about the absence of his angels than to answer Kaku’s question. But suddenly Sanji whipped his head around and asked out of the blue: “Why aren’t you two dating?” 

Law couldn’t help it, he just had to laugh really hard. No shit, Sanji was too damn oblivious to the world. He couldn’t stop his laughing fit. Not even when Kaku and Sanji both kicked him under the table. “You’re fucking funny, Sanji, shit, really!”

“I was just asking! I mean, you two would be a great couple! You hang out together all the time, you get along well, and you both look kind of hot-“ Sanji tried to defend himself.

“Sanji, what if Law was just not my type?” Kaku asked, rather pissed off.

“And besides that, Kaku and I are both bottoms.” He added.

“Bottoms?” Sanji asked. Law couldn’t suppress his grin. Sanji was just so fucking clueless. He saw out of the corner of his eye how the girls arrived and how Nami bent down to whisper in Sanji’s ear to probably tick him off: “What about bottoms?” 

As expected, Sanji blew up. “NAMI-SAN! ROBIN-CHAN! KAYA-CHAN!” 

The girls ignored Sanji’s outburst for the most part and greeted Kaku and him with hugs and kisses. When they finally all sat down and Sanji could breathe normally again, Law winked at Nami and tried to keep the lecherous smirk out of his voice when he asked: “So what are we doing tonight? Anything special?”

“Not really-“ Sanji tried to say before Nami interrupted him.

“Well, I guess we got some plans for tonight.” Nami grinned evilly and Robin’s smile was a bit crueler than her usual mysterious smirk.

“We thought we’d go to the ‘Arabasta’.” Robin added. 

“Fine with me. Hadn’t had some real fun in a while. ‘Arabasta’ sounds just great.” He supported Robin’s suggestion.

“I’m in.” Kaku and Kaya nodded, both also aware of Nami’s and Robin’s rather deceitful scheming. 

“Wait, what? We’re talking about the ‘Arabasta’, right? The notorious and infamous ‘Arabasta’? The drug dealing place? The brothel? Why would I wanna go there?” Sanji freaked.

“The ‘Arabasta’ is not as bad as you think. It’s true, you find every kind of distraction there you seek, but the drinks are good, the music is fine and according to the Grand Times Magazine one of the city’s trendiest clubs.” Robin reasoned. 

“And Sanji, did you forget about our little bet last weekend? Did you seriously think we would forget about it? The Arabasta is the best place to find someone, you know.“ Nami grinned and winked back at Law. Nami, Robin and he had created a sweet little intrigue to get Sanji to realize that he was indeed playing for the other team – and since Robin and Nami did become rather annoyed by the constant drooling over them. So they tricked Sanji into a simple bet, Sanji lost the bet – and now he had to get intimate with a man.

They all observed Sanji. There still was the possibility that he wouldn’t do it, even if he had signed one of Nami’s legendary contracts and all. The gears in Sanji’s head seemed to be working, and then he finally spoke up: “Yeah, let’s get it done and over with.” 

“What are we waiting for, let’s go!” Law suggested, before Sanji might change his mind again. 

They all chose to take a cap to the club, since they all planned on drinking tonight.

During the cap ride Sanji bitched about his bet and set the rules for his experiment. Sadly he and Kaku weren’t allowed to watch. He acted like he was all excited about Sanji’s situation, but secretly he was rather thankful that Sanji created such a huge commotion about his lost bet, so that no one would pay too close attention to what he would be doing later at the ‘Arabasta’. Unintentionally their scheming had worked out as the perfect distraction for his first night as a prostitute, since he didn’t really want any of his friends to find out what he was about to do.

After a twenty minute ride they arrived at the ‘Arabasta’. The bouncers checked their IDs and since it was hardly 11:30 pm, the club was rather empty. The ‘Arabasta’ usually started burning up around one or two in the morning. Their little group sat down at an unoccupied table in a rather dark corner, from where they could still observe the entrance of the club. 

Kaku got them their first round of drinks and Law happily started downing the heavy liquor. Nami and Robin were already scanning the crowd for possible victims for Sanji. 

“What about him?” Nami asked and pointed at a blonde man with glasses on the dance floor.

“No offense, Kaya, but Sanji doesn’t like blondes.“ Robin said. Kaya giggled and ran her hand subconsciously through her blonde hair.

“Wait, I do like blondes-“ Sanji protested.

“The blonde dude over there isn’t gay anyway.” Law ended their little argument. No shit, he could even tell from this distance that the guy over there was straight. 

“How can you tell?” Sanji wanted to know.

“It’s actually pretty easy. It’s the way gays stare at asses.” 

“WHAT?” 

“You heard me. Gay guys check out asses; preferably asses of men. Even the bottoms do.” He couldn’t suppress a grin. 

Sanji mumbled something in defeat, but he wasn’t listening anymore. A small group of men had just entered the club, and damn, it felt like everyone in the club whipped their heads around to stare at the group. He wasn’t sure what it was, maybe their exotic hair colors, the utter confidence they all emitted, their muscular bodies – he knew he was drooling by now. Three of the five men that just had entered the club were extremely bulky, but the other two men weren’t exactly small or lean either. 

He couldn’t look away from the group. They all emitted just so much raw energy, so much confidence, so much danger. Especially one man stood out. He had flaming red hair, wore some goggles in them, maybe to keep his rather long and wild looking mane in check. The man was fucking huge and probably the most muscled man he had ever seen. No shit, even Doflamingo would look remotely skinny next to that beast of a man. 

And the best part of the beast was that he was indeed checking out asses. He grinned. “Give it a try, Sanji. See the guy with the flaming red hair that just entered the club? He doesn’t notice anything, except the asses of the guys around him.” 

Law watched the group of men disappear in another dark corner of the club. He noticed with amusement that Sanji was still watching the corner where the men had disappeared around. 

“What?” Sanji snapped when he noticed that everybody was watching him with amusement. 

“Dude, you were totally checking him out!” Kaku cried.

Oh no. The red haired beast was his to hit on. “That’s unfair, I saw the red haired man first!” 

“I didn’t check the ginger out. I was checking the green haired one out.” Sanji stated. Law almost sighed in relief. He took another gulp of his drink and had to process what just had happened first. So he wanted that red haired beast of a man, even if he had just caught a small glimpse of him. Didn’t know you were such a masochist, he thought, because that red haired fucker had looked downright dangerous. 

He tried to concentrate on his surroundings again, but some of his thoughts still lingered on the red haired beast. He just knew that that man would be the first one he would try to sell his body to.

That man or no one. 

But before he could actually go through with his plan, he needed a lot more to drink. 

 

 

Eustass Kidd was a Galleya worker down to the core. He enjoyed construction ships during the day, because what was sweeter than the cold feeling of steel beneath his fingers? Bending metal with his bare hands, shaping that fucking awesome material with the pure force of his own muscles – he had finally found something he could occupy himself with, some would even say that he’d finally found a hobby of some sort.

And of course working for the infamous Galleya Company did not only include constructing ships, oh no, even more fun were the nightly activities of the Company. The Galleya Company was mainly a notorious underground organization in Grand Line City. They usually dealt with all kinds of weapons and of course, there were rival underground organizations which had to be kept at bay, and for both, the dealing with weapons and the dealing with the rival organizations, was merciless violence indeed needed.

And what was more fun for him than to blow some shit up, to fuck shit up? 

He knew that he had a short fuse and that he was an extremely aggressive man, no shit, considering what he had gone through. But finally, here within the Galleya Company, he had found something he’d call a home, and he found nakama, other men that were as messed up as he was, outcasts and misfits of society, not fitting in anywhere but here. 

He had learnt that he was a misfit back in middle school, and from there on his life went pretty much downhill.

He had started drinking at an early age – not really surprising, considering that his mother was an alcoholic. He had lived with his whore of a mother in a shitty apartment and basically the only things left in their fridge were often half empty bottles of liquor.

In school the other kids teased him for hid old clothes, for his red hair, for his pale skin, that his mother was whoring around – the list could go on and on. But fuck school. He had dropped out in year eight, meeting Killer and his small gang. They were just a bunch of kids, drinking, dealing, doing coke and shit, living in an old garage, where they would remodel some stolen cars.

They had forgotten that they had been only teenagers.

Live out there was pretty harsh. Liquor, weed, coke – that made it more bearable. 

Killer and he had become best buddies, mugging cars together, dealing with a lot of shit, doing snow, fuck, lots of sweet fucking snow. They often had partied for days without getting sober in between, they were getting in fights, breaking noses; they were fucking girls, fucking boys, everything, fucking everything up.

Killer had been like a brother.

Fuck. He fucking missed Killer. He was so not going there right now. Don’t go there. Concentrate on the present. The present. Killer was long dead, no need to grief over the past.

Yeah, the present wasn’t bad. And he had found pretty decent nakama within the company, new brothers that had lived an equally harsh life before they had become part of the company.

For example there were Ace, Zoro and Rob Lucci, his closest friends within the company, and damn, he had always thought he had no conscience, that his heart was made from metal, but shit, when he had met Rob Lucci he had realized there were even colder motherfuckers out there. Lucci’s heart was most likely made out of ice.

And Ace… he didn’t really know how to describe that little shit. Always grinning, always lighting shit on fire, always eating. Yeah, shit, but he was fun to hang around, and that kid could fight if he wanted to. And Zoro as well, he was rather calm and grumpy, but drank even more than he did, and no one, not even he, wanted to stand between Zoro and his swords. 

Today he had worked the day shift in the shipyard, so that meant he had the night off, and there were basically three options how to spent your free nights as a Galleya worker: You could stay at the bar in the apartment building, drinking, starting a fight with some of your nakama and spar a bit; or you can go down to the ‘Ring’, an illegal fighting club and beat some asshole to pulp; or you can just walk up the street to the ‘Arabasta’, a nightclub, owned by that fucker Crocodile.

Currently Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Franky and he were walking down the street to the ‘Arabasta’. Luffy and Usopp jumping around and acting like the characters in some weird story Usopp kept on telling (they pretended that they were all pirates). Those annoying shits had way too much energy for his taste. He sighed and trotted behind Zoro down the road to the rather shitty night club.

The ‘Arabasta’ was mainly a bar, but they had a small dance floor too, and well, the ‘Arabasta’ was known for drug trafficking and the rentable rooms upstairs, used by prostitutes of each gender. Yeah, he felt like fucking some nice piece of ass tonight. Preferably someone who liked it rough.

After five minutes of rather peaceful walking (he just ignored Luffy and Usopp and their antics) they arrived at the huge parking lot of the ‘Arabasta’. The bouncers let them in without even a second glance; they were regulars. The club was fucking busy tonight, since it was Friday, Kidd acknowledged. 

They went through the wooden double doors and were immediately greeted by the deep bass vibrating through the club, the noise of people trying to hold a conversation above the loud music, the smell of sweat, alcohol and sex. He let his eyes wander around the crowd, just checking it out, and then his eyes got stuck on a group of people sitting around a table in the back. A lot of girls and two guys. The group didn’t seem to fit in here, the place to roughed up for those kinds of people. They belonged in one of the nice clubs downtown, not in this drugged up hell out here in the deserted industrial parts of Grand Line City.

The place was crowded and their small group fought their way through the mass of dancing and intoxicated drunks to their usual spot in the back of the bar. They ordered their first round of shots. It was tradition that the Galleya workers would drink the first round together. Kidd grinned at the slight burn the booze left when it ran down his throat. He was in the mood for a second shot, so they all shared another round.

He took off to search the crowd for some fuckable asses, but he didn’t really see any to his liking. There were a few regulars, but he knew that fucking the same ass more than two or three times would always lead to trouble, to some jealously issues, to attachment… oh no, he was so not fucking one of the regulars tonight. 

He returned to the bar and sat down on the barstool with his back to the bar, legs spread wide, in a not so subtle invitation for whoever would come by. He ordered another drink and watched with amusement how Luffy and Franky practically tore the dance floor apart with their antics. 

The beats of the music tore through his body and he felt how his heart beat in the same rhythm as the music. The atmosphere in the club changed with each passing hour. In the beginning it was always about drinking and smoking, chatting with friends, eyeing the crowd up. But then the night became darker and soon booze and cigarettes were replaced by coke and some joints. The air became heavier, filled with smoke and humidity, the crowd wasn’t dancing any longer, you could hardly describe that as dancing, when a body rubbed against another sweat slicked body. That was grinding, intercourse while still being fully clothed. 

It was also way to warm in this damned club, he felt his wife beater sticking to his skin, his heavy coat wasn’t helping, but he was so not taking his heavy fur coat off. 

He still observed the crowd like the dangerous predator he was. He didn’t feel like going out there and grabbing some random piece of ass, no, tonight he would wait till his prey would come to him like a moth couldn’t resist the flame.

The bartender refilled his already empty glass again. 

Men like women stepped by, offered to buy him a drink, or were just skipping small talk and were coming right down to business, but none of those people were to his liking. He knew what he wanted, and to his annoyance he didn’t find it yet. 

He took another gulp of his drink and contemplated for a second to go for a nasty fight on the parking lot instead of a fuck to let out some of the build up pressure, but shit, he wanted a nice piece of ass and not to break someone’s nose. Or he could always get really shitfaced. That was always a solution.

He kept on observing the crowd, and he could tell exactly who was drunk and who was not only drunk but on drugs. He felt a wave of nostalgia crash over him. If Killer would be here… yeah, they would have tons of fun, they would’ve probably torn the place apart by now, only because they would’ve been bored to death… they would’ve shared some lines, shared some girl in the bathrooms which liked two cocks inside her at the same time… 

But Killer was dead since that one fateful night eight years ago. 

Fuck you, Killer, for going down that easily. Fuck you for leaving me behind. And fuck that motherfucker Joker, you’ll meet him in hell, because we’ll all end up in hell, but guess what, before you’ll see me again, I’m going to send Doflamingo on a silver platter down to hell and then you can fuck him up like he fucked up us.

Shit. His drink was already empty again. Damn. He waved the barkeeper and he refilled his glass without much fuss. 

He took a sip of the liquid that burned down his esophagus and turned his back to the bar, legs still comfortably spread in an unmistakable invitation for whoever would be interested. 

And then he saw him.

He was leaning casually against the wall across the club. Kidd couldn’t really see everything of the man, since there was a partying crowd between them, but shit, that man looked interesting. He could only make out black short hair, a goatee and his lean figure. But there was something about the expression in the stranger’s face, something he couldn’t place, something that utterly intrigued him. 

Come to me.

And as on clue the man’s eyes darted upward and locked on him.

Kidd grinned. His feral grin would either encourage or frighten the stranger away. He hadn’t had any use for the later. 

And then the man grinned back. It wasn’t really a grin, rather a sly smile, but it satisfied Kidd the same. 

Come to me.

And then the stranger came.

His prey was walking towards him, making his way gracefully through the crowd, eyes still locked on him.

Kidd let his gaze hungrily wander all over the stranger’s body. 

Fuck.

He knew he wanted that man, that man or no other. 

And then the stranger stopped in front of him, letting his gaze rake over his body equally. 

Kidd’s smile widened as he checked to man in front of him out. The stranger wore incredibly tight jeans, where nothing was left to his imagination. Fuck, the man had deadly long legs, and Kidd had to withstand the urge to twirl the man around to check his ass out. But he just knew that it would look downright eatable in those tight pants. His mouth went dry as he let his gaze travel upwards. 

The tight white T-Shirt was sticking to the man’s body due to the humidity in the club, the sweat, maybe some spilled liquor, but fuck it, he could see the man’s flat stomach, his abs through the thin material, and fuck, he could see hints of black tattoos through the thin shirt.

The stranger’s arms hung loosely at his side, lean but muscled, brawny tan limbs, covered in tattoos. 

And then his burning gaze reached the man’s face, and fuck, he liked what he saw there. Huge grey eyes that stared at him with a mixture of lust, desire, and defiance – and fucking shit, the man in front of him did the same thing as he was doing: Eye-fucking him.

The stranger’s hair was black and short, and his sly smile revealed a row of white teeth. Several piercings marred the stranger’s ears, and beneath his eyes were telltale dark circles that the man was used to nights were you would do anything but sleep.

Kidd wanted this man. 

And the object of his desire apparently came to the same conclusion. The man stepped forward and filled the space between his legs. Kidd let out a growl of approval and reached out with his real arm to grab the stranger’s hip.

The flesh beneath his fingers was fucking hot. He got a hard on only imagining burying his cock into the strangers scorching hot flesh.

“What shall I call you?” Kidd rasped and stroked the stranger’s hip.

The stranger grinned again and bent forward to whisper in his ear: “Call me Heart.”

“So, Heart, you wanna fuck?” He wasn’t one to beat around the bush.

The walking piece of sex that called himself Heart only smiled and answered: “The question is: Do you wanna fuck me?”

“I do. But I say it only once: I ain’t knowing nothing ‘bout being gentle. So be warned.”

Heart nodded and then smiled again: “Good. Then let’s get down to business. 200 bucks for an hour. I only do it with a condom.”

“You shitting me?” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He had really wanted to fuck the shit out of the man in front of him. But he fucking despised prostitutes. The dirty whore that gave birth to him had been the best example for him why to stay the fuck away from hookers. And fuck this shit, he looked good enough to plow some ass for free.

Heart shook his head.

Fuck. He really wanted to fuck that man. The heat he emitted, the aura of mystery that surrounded that man – FUCK! 

And damn, 200 fucking bucks? That was a shitload of money. The usual rate for a prostitute around here, male or female, varied between 50 and 100 bucks an hour. So what was so fucking special about the black haired man in front of him that he could charge twice the usual price? He couldn’t fucking help it, he was fucking intrigued with the prostitute in front of him.

“You often work here, Heart?” He tried to keep the malice out of his voice, but the slight change in the other’s eyes told him that it didn’t go unnoticed.

“No.”

Kidd wasn’t sure if that answer satisfied him or not.

But then he really wanted to fuck that man. 

“Your ass better be fucking tight.” He growled, got off his barstool and went over to where the stairs to the rentable rooms on the upper floor were. He knew instinctively that Heart was following him.

If Killer could see him right now he would definitely laugh his ass off and call him a fucking hypocrite. And fuck this shit, he probably deserved it.


	4. Tonight (I'm fucking you)

The red haired beast of a man that had just agreed to pay him two hundred bucks for sex walked over to the stairs that led to the second floor and Law was still standing at the bar, dumbstruck, and watching the man walking like a hungry predator, stalking through the dancing crowd that parted unconsciously for him. He shuddered. Fuck, the man’s backside was a sight. He couldn’t make out a lot, since the crowd and that fur coat were concealing most of the man’s figure, but his broad shoulders spoke for themselves. Shit, that man had even broader shoulders than that fucker Doflamingo.

Then he noticed that he was supposed to follow the stranger – his client, he corrected in his mind – upstairs to where the shitty bedrooms were. Fuck, he was really going to do this, right? 

He shuddered again and set his body in motion. His heart was beating like crazy in his chest. He tried to tell himself that he would’ve hit on the red haired man even if wouldn’t try to sell his body. In a regular night with regular circumstances he would’ve taken the man home, hell, he would’ve blown the man in the parking lot, he was that fucking intriguing – but tonight was different, his life was different, and the circumstances were different.

Fuck, he was really doing this, right? He was going through with this shit. He was selling his own body. 

He hated that he was faltering, that he was still hesitant, that he still had doubts. 

His eyes were glued to the back of his patrons head, the amazing red hair, long and unrestrained. When he finally set his body in motion and followed the beast of a man through the crowd he tried to keep his eyes on him, it calmed him down for some fucked up reason.

He tuned everything out, the loud music that was blaring from the speakers, the dancing and sweating crowd, disgusting bodies that bumped into him, the rotten smell of cheap perfume and aftershave mixed with cigarette smoke and the unmistakable odor of marihuana invading his nostrils – he tuned all of that out and only followed the pale man to whatever dark place they were going.

When his customer (he sniggered inwardly) reached the stairs he realized that their positions should be reversed: He should be the one leading his prey upstairs, he should be the one doing the seduction, not the other way round. It’s not supposed to be like this. He was the fucking predator in this. Only because the red haired beast was exactly what the label beast indicated – a heavy muscled beast with fucking broad shoulders, twice the size of him – didn’t mean that he himself wasn’t fucking dangerous too. No shit, spending his teenage years with Doflamingo probably made him the toughest and most dangerous motherfucker in the whole club. He had learnt early that muscles weren’t everything when it came down to fighting. You needed brains too, if you wanted to survive. And brains he had. 

He grinned, since he had finally found his temporally lost confidence again. 

He caught up with the beast and followed closely behind him up the stairs. His nose almost bumped into the back of the man’s coat, and usually he would be able to smell something, he would be able to distinct what the man smelled like – if he would smell rotten or gross he knew what to do – he needed to rely on information that his senses supplied him with since he was going to give his body to that man, shit, for all he knew the beast would find his pleasure in killing unsuspecting prostitutes. He was frustrated that he couldn’t smell the man, fuck, his nostrils were still fucking blown-

He stumbled into the broad backside of his customer since he had just stopped dead in his tracks. Fuck, Law, concentrate. 

Apparently his customer knew the employee guarding the rooms down the corridor. 

“What’s up Bon?” His customer asked the man – hell, that was no man, that was a drag queen, since there was a shitload of make-up in the face of the man, and it appeared that he was actually wearing a dress. What the fuck?

“Kidd-chan! Lovely to see you here! You got business with Croco-san?” The queer sang in an obnoxious voice. So his customer knew those kinds of people? Disquieting. 

“Nah, I ain’t got business with scarface. I wanna room.” His customer rasped and dug out his leather wallet to hand the queer a green bill. Law was confused for a second. Wasn’t he supposed to pay for the room? He was the hooker in this equation. But then he wasn’t complaining. He needed every fucking cent he could get his hands on – and the red haired beast paying the room fee meant that he could save the twenty bucks.

The queer gave his customer an inquiring look, but then he grinned and gave the man his change. “Kidd-chan, let me watch and you’ll get the room for free!”

His red haired customer gave Law a smirk and then turned his attention back to the queer. “Over my dead body, Bon, over my dead body.” 

The queer mimicked an overdramatic sad face: “Kidd-chan, you’re mean! But well, have fun, lovebirds!”

His customer flicked him off and then stalked down the hallway. Law hurried after him, he didn’t really want to spent more time than necessary in the presence of the crossdresser. He was freaking him out.

The red haired man stopped in front of a door with the number six on it and unlocked the door with the key he had gotten from the queer. 

The red haired man stepped inside and then turned his head around, asking him: “You’re coming?”

Law could only nod and then stepped into the small room.

The room was barely lit, there was only a lamp above the queen sized bed that dominated the small space. The lamp emitted a soft reddish light, but it didn’t reach the corners of the room – Law guessed it was for the better, since the room didn’t seem to be on the clean side. 

He tried to ignore the fact that they were probably not the first guests to use the room tonight, and by far the last. His insides clenched at the thought of what icky substances might be left on the bed. Yuck. He was so taking a two hour shower after this. 

He heard the door shut behind him, and then the soft, barely audible click of a key turned in a lock. So his customer locked the door. Shit. He was probably going to get murdered, and no one would hear him scream, since the beats from downstairs were coming through the floor, blocking most of the other sounds from the club.

He turned around to his red haired customer. In the dim light of the room he looked even more feral, the features of his pale face sharp, his weird but at the same time oddly intriguing shaped eyes glowing softly. Fuck, those were the most interesting eyes he had ever seen. And then his lips. As pale his face was, his lips were a stark contrast, because they were a deep burgundy red. Begging to be kissed. He wanted to slap himself for where his thoughts were going again. But his gaze was still on those entrancing red lips. He wondered absently if his customer wore lipstick or if that were their natural color.

His customer’s hair was a flaming red, most likely his natural color, judging by his fair skin complexion. His shock of red hair was barely kept in check by a pair of goggles. Yeah, it looked pretty unrestrained and he tried to deny it but he felt the strong urge to run his hands through that shock of flaming hair.

His customer glanced at his expensive looking wrist watch and then said with that deep baritone of his: “We got one hour, right?”

Law could only nod.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Strip.” 

He nodded again and then climbed on the bed. Shit. Shit. Shit. I gotta act like I do this every day, I gotta make this good for his customer. Maybe if he likes me then he would come back for another night. He wasn’t really looking forward to sleeping with another guy every night, and if he would make it really really fucking good for the red haired patron, he might use his services more often. He cringed at the term. Services. Damn, he was in deep shit.

He lifted his eyes and met an intense amber stare that seemed to burn him.

“Strip, Heart, strip for me.”

Fuck. This gaze alone was enough to make him hard. And only because the man was paying him that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have fun. Hell no. He licked his lips seductively and never broke eye contact with his patron. The red haired man stood at the foot of the bed, arms crossed in front of his chest, staring holes in his skin.

Then he felt the beat coming from downstairs, the vibrations subtly rocking through his body, his hard cock straining against his tight jeans.

He stretched his body sensually on the bed, then he ran his tattooed hand through his unruly hair, it was already slick from sweat and the humidity all over the place, played with it a bit and then he let his hand trail down the side of his face, down his neck, over his collarbones that were visible through his white skintight shirt, then lower, lower, over his abdomen, lower, fuck, he was getting fucking turned on only by his own hand caressing his own body – no, he wasn’t turned on by his own hand, shit, it was the beast of a man watching him with those hungry eyes.

His hand reached the hem of his shirt, he was wriggling his body, rolling on the bed in a hopefully somewhat seducing manner – and then he lifted the wet material over his head and dumped it on the floor.

Was that his imagination or did his patron just suck in a breath? 

He grinned and licked his lips again. He met the man’s stare again and started playing with his hard nipples, oh shit, keep your shit together Law, but fuck, his little nubs were overly sensitive and his fingertips were damn good at teasing his own flesh – oh fuck, did he just moan? Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was slowly coming apart under the man’s gaze, fuck, he had to stop this, he was losing control, he was losing control-

“I said strip, not tease me, you little shit.”

Law withdrew his shaking hands from his nipples and opened the fly of his jeans. He tried to wriggle out of them, but they were sticking to his skin and his straining erection wasn’t helping the process. Ah shit, why-

The pale observer suddenly grabbed his twitching legs and stilled them. Then he grabbed the constricting material and just yanked it down. 

Fuck, that man had some strength in his arms. He could only lay on his back, panting heavily, his cock laying on his stomach, fully erect, looking up in those dangerous amber eyes.

He observed how the man opened the fly to his own pants and then dug out his cock and presented it to Law. 

Holy motherfucking shit. That was some fucking monstrous cock. And that was supposed to fit inside of him? Shit, shit, shit. He felt his insides already clench – in fear, or was it anticipation? 

“Suck it.”

Ahh, fuck. 

He got on all fours and crawled over to where the man was standing, still fully dressed in his heavy fur coat, the white wife beater and his pants. Only his cock was sticking out and damn, it was definitely matching the man in his size. 

Law looked up to the man towering above him, eyes ablaze. Then he lowered his head and grabbed the man’s cock, ahh shit, it was really fucking hot and it twitched in his grip, shit, and then he slowly brought his mouth closer and closer to the man’s straining erection.

Finally he was able to smell the man, and shit, this wasn’t something he was prepared for, the heavy musk the man emitted, fuck, it went downright in his already hard as fuck cock. 

Suddenly a huge hand grabbed his hair and nudged his head forward. He got the hint, but played resistant for a second or two. He could tell that the man liked it. And he was for sure not a whore that would just lay back and spread his legs. Oh no. Only because he was getting paid for fucking didn’t mean that he would be an easy one. Hell no.

The man above him growled and tired to press his mouth onto the straining erection, and fuck, that beast was fucking strong, but then he chuckled softly and instead of licking that hard cock he blew on it. The fingers of the man clenched in his hair. Oh, this was fun indeed. He blew on the cock again and placed one hand on the rock hard stomach of his patron for leverage.

He drew in a deep breath, then he opened his mouth and engulfed the tip of the man’s cock in his mouth. It twitched. 

The man above him moaned.

Oh shit. He could taste the man on his tongue, and he had never tasted something that had affected him more than this. Fuck. Salty. Musky. Individual. Fucking delicious. More. He wanted to taste more. He wanted to hear the man moan again. He wanted to be the one to be responsible for the man losing control. He wanted to be the one that made the man fall apart only using his mouth.

He let his tongue swipe along the underside of that heavy and fucking long cock, shit, if he had to guess those were easily eight inches there, and the base of the cock was still hidden inside the man’s pants. So shit, they were talking about roughly nine inches here. Nine fucking inches. 

A shudder rocked through his spine. What a beast.

He trailed the veins of the hard cock with his tongue, then he was back at the tip, twirled his tongue around it – ah, shit, that made the man moan – then he licked the little slit, tasted a drop of precum, put the head back in his mouth and applied some pressure, sucked in his cheeks to let the man feel as much as possible.

“Stop playing around, Heart, and get down to do some real work.” The man rasped above him.

Law let go of the cock and looked up at the man, who wore a displeasing scowl on his face. He grinned. “But why, mister, if you like it?” 

Before the man had the chance to answer or to shove him roughly back onto his cock Law was already there, taking in as much of the man’s long and fucking thick cock as possible. He felt like the corners of his mouth were tearing, like he was choking, shit, he had to suppress the urge to gag – but it was all totally worth it, judging on the reaction of his patron.

The man growled. He fucking growled like the beast he was.

He hollowed his cheeks again and then bobbed his head up and down the entire length. A huge hand was in his hair, tugging on the strands and guiding him up and down the straining erection. 

Law was breathing harsh through his nose, fuck, the cock was fucking huge, he concentrated to not gag as the cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly, but shit, it was so fucking huge, so fucking delicious, so fucking hot.

Maybe he didn’t even need to take that monstrous cock up his ass, if he sucked him off as good as possible, maybe if the man would reach his completion in his mouth he wouldn’t get it up a second time – ahh, shit, he should stop lying to himself. This beast of a man was surely capable of getting it up twice in one hour, who was he kidding? Shit, no one in his right mind would pay two hundred bucks for only a blow job.

The red haired man above him moaned.

Shit, he had a task at hand. He concentrated back on the huge cock in his mouth, he sucked, he twirled his tongue around it, he licked, he cupped the man’s balls – shit, why was he so fucking turned on by giving head to that man?

He tried to keep a regular pace, bob his head up and down, don’t gag – but his patron grabbed his head rather harshly and forced him to eat as much of his dick as possible. 

He forcefully withdrew his head and gasped for air. Panting he started up to his smirking customer.

“Do it harder, Heart.”

To his satisfaction his patron was already panting hard too and he could tell that the man was close, really close. Before the man would force him on his dick again he already was back at licking the tip, teasing the man, stroking the shaft with hard strokes. He had a certain feeling that the man liked it rather rough.

He looked up back in those glowing orbs and then he swallowed as much of the straining cock as possible. He moaned around the huge rod in his mouth, hollowed his cheeks and sucked the ever living shit out of the cock. 

He could hear grunts coming from above, but he couldn’t concentrate on his other senses, on his own neglected cock, no shit, all he felt was that fucking hot dick in his mouth, pulsing, throbbing.

He tried to take the cock as deep as possible, he fondled the heavy sack, and then without any warning, the beast grabbed his head again and forced his cock down his throat and came. Hot cum was dripping down his throat, filling up his mouth. Tears gathered in his eyes, he was choking, shit, shit, shit – and then the death grip on his head loosened and the spent but still fucking huge cock slipped from his lips. Only the musky taste stayed.

He felt trails of cum mixed with his spit run down his chin. He glared up at the man that had used his mouth so ruthless. The fucker was smirking. 

“That was nice for the beginning, Heart, but you can still work on your deep throating, don’t cha think?” 

“Fuck you.” Law snarled, forgetting that he was supposed to please his customer.

“I like them defiant, I definitely do. Prep yourself.” 

“Huh?”

“I said: Prep yourself, if you don’t wannit up the ass dry.”

Law shuddered at the thought and quickly searched his discarded jeans for the small bottle of lube he kept in a pocket. He found the bottle and noticed from the corner of his eyes that the pale man was getting rid of his pants. For some reason the man still wore his heavy coat and thus the white wife beater beneath, shit, did the man wore a black leather glove on one hand? Shit. That was creepy. Immediately some thoughts of those leather clad fingers around his neck popped in his head. 

The red haired man still stood at the foot of the bed and was watching him. He hurried up and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He would for sure need it. 

He leaned his back against the headboard and spread his legs, so that the red beast had a nice view of his puckered hole and erect cock.

He gave his hard cock some strokes, then he dipped his hand lower and finally entered one lubed finger into his hot hole. 

Fuck, he was tight. Ahh, damn. 

He tried to loosen himself up a bit, twisting his finger around, buried knuckle deep in his ass. 

His patron was watching him with those scary glowing eyes, and fuck, he had never met a hotter stare, shit, that look was enough to ignite a fire in his gut.

The red haired man was stroking his dick back to full hardness, watching him intently.

Ahh, fuck. He inserted another finger and pumped them in and out, scissored them, tried to stretch his tight hole as good as possible. Shit, if that huge cock was supposed to fit in there – his last fuck was like three months ago, and if he remembered right he was on top that time. His ass wasn’t ready for that cock, no shit. 

He panted harder. 

When was the last time he had fingered himself? Damn, he only jerked off in the shower, no fingering. Shit. He had forgotten how good it felt. FUCK! There was his prostate, shit, shit, shit, he couldn’t stop stroking that particular spot, oh shit, he had forgotten how nice it felt to have something inside him, to feel full again – oh fuck!

Under his patron’s scorching gaze he inserted a third finger, fuck, that was probably the most he could take, ahh-

He writhed on the bed, ached his back, oh shit, stroking his prostate was addicting – he felt tempted to stroke his cock, but he knew that he would come immediately. He settled instead for watching the heavy muscled man stroking his cock to the sight of him, moaning and writhing on the bed with his fingers buried knuckle deep inside of him.

“That’s enough.” The deep baritone of the man stopped him. 

He withdrew his fingers from his tight hole and just lay there, occasionally twitching, waiting to be thoroughly fucked. The anticipation was killing him.

His patron was grabbing his ankles and yanking his body towards him. The sudden movement made him cry out in surprise, but he quickly shut up when he noticed the pale man hovering over him, still clad in the white wifebeater and the fur coat, but naked from the waist down. The man’s tremendous erection was pointing towards him, and shit, the realization that that was going to be inside him crashed over him like a wave of cold water. Or hot fire. Shit. He wanted that huge dick inside him, all the pleasure it promised, all the pain it would bring for sure. 

He still writhed on the bed, shit, his ankles felt like they were branded by the hot touch of that man, shit, his skin was probably hotter than the man’s hair color – ahh fuck, this was going to be the end of him, shit, he would die from anticipation-

“I’m gonna fuck you know, Heart.” The man rasped, face contorted into a mixture of lust and strain. 

“Condom” breathed Law before they would forget. Damn, the man was only grabbing his ankles and was keeping his legs spread apart, and he was already losing his mind, panting, waiting, throwing all cautions overboard. 

The man above him grunted and dug out of the depths of his coat a small foil packet. He ripped it open with his teeth, ah shit, those white, sharp looking teeth, hidden behind those fascinating red lips – then the leather clothed hand unrolled the thin rubber protection over those eight, almost nine inches of his.

Then the man crawled on the bed and spread his legs even wider apart. He got yanked forward so that his exposed crotch was meeting the pale man’s. Oh shit. 

The red haired beast grabbed his prominent erection and placed it at Law’s slicked entrance. He tried not to think. It won’t fit. It won’t fit. I’ll hurt. It’ll hurt. But fuck it all, I want him inside me. Shit, the not thinking thing didn’t work so well. Instead he tried to concentrate on the man above him. The man was sweating, small beads of sweat were making their way down the man’s forehead - SHIT! 

Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck, the man had pushed his huge cock through his tight ring of muscles, ah shit, tight, he was too big, ohh, the burning stretch, shit, shit – breathe Law, breathe – and then the man pushed all the way in.

Both their bodies were connected at the most sensual and intimate place and the intensity of it blew Law’s mind. He was stretched to the brim, so fucking full, ahh, the sweet pain, but his toes were curling, his treacherous body liked the total seizure. 

The pale man grabbed his hips, stilled his writhing and jerking body with those huge hands clamping down on his hips, and then, to his surprise, the red haired beast leaned down, his huge erection still buried to the hilt in Law’s body, and rested his head on his shoulder, and placed small kisses at his throat. 

Shit. He wasn’t prepared for that. Not at all. Shit, he couldn’t handle kisses, he could handle pain, he could handle to be dominated, he could handle to get insulted, fuck, he could handle all kinds of sick stuff, thanks to Doflamingo, but this – to have that beast lean down and perform an act of affection, a small but tender gesture – that wasn’t what he had signed up for when he had approached the red haired man sitting at the bar, no, not at all.

But then the moment was over, the man lifted his head back up, smirked at Law’s probably really dumbstruck expression – and then the man’s grip on his hips intensified to the level that it was probably bruising – and the fun started. 

The man slowly withdrew his fucking huge cock and then slammed back inside. Law ached his back, his body convulsed; his hands were frantically searching for something to hold onto, he settled for grabbing the hard, fur clothed forearms of the man, ahh, fuck! 

He couldn’t think anymore, lust raced through his veins, pain and pleasure clouded his brain, shit, more, more, more-

Everything vanished in frenzy, colors blurred before his eyes, he was moaning, blabbing incoherent words, what was he saying?

“Fuck, fuck, ahh, shit, more-“ 

The pale man was as relentless, as brutal as he had imagined – that huge cock pounded into him merciless, abusing his ass, and shit, he liked it.

The rhythm was fast, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the small room, overpowered by moans and grunts. 

“Fuck, Heart, you’re so fucking tight-“

Fuck yes, he was sweating, trashing, taking all he could get, shit, the friction was killing him, shit, the man hit his prostate, shit, shit, shit – he bit his lips so he wouldn’t cry out too loud, he clenched his fingers around the man’s forearms as hard as the man was bruising his hips with his hard grip. 

He was surprised by his own intense reaction. Usually he was the one dominating such an encounter, he was the one driving the other one crazy, but no shit, the tables were turned. He was the one coming undone beneath the huge stranger, he was the one breaking apart in tiny little pieces.

Suddenly the red haired man raised his hips and changed the angle, oh fuck, that was it – there, right there, more, don’t stop, don’t fucking stop – 

The man above him groaned and pounded into his flesh with even more vigor, shit, what was it about this man? His brutal physical strength? His fucking huge cock that was fucking him merciless – FUCK! The man had let go of his hips and now the leather clad hand was stroking his weeping cock in harsh strokes, fuck, the cool leather of the man’s glove was a kink he didn’t expect to react so violently to, but shit, his hips were meeting the man’s thrusts, his back was aching, he was back to biting his lip, fuck, fuck, what was the man doing to him?

And then the man was staring at his face again, his own features twisted in the frenzied lust they were both feeling, but shit, those glowing amber eyes were locking with his – and nothing was hotter than those eyes sharing the passion, shit, he lost himself in those eyes, that look, fuck, that look, they were connected, connected through flesh, connected through lust, connected through their souls.

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much, too much to handle.

“Heart, yeah, like this, meet me-“ The man mumbled, stroking his erection, leather on skin.

The heat coiled in his groin became unbearable, his senses exploded, fuck, no more, he was gonna burst – 

“FUCK!” He screamed out and all the built up pressure erupted in one fucking intense orgasm. 

His body twitched, his muscles spasmed and then some of the haze left his brain and he could observe the last shudders of the man above him, the pale man grunted, threw his head back and he stilled after one last powerful thrust.

Air.

He needed air. 

Breathe, Law, breathe. 

The man above him seemed to do the same thing: Trying to catch some air. After a few seconds they were both lying there, silence surrounding them, nothing could be heard than their harsh pants and the beats coming through the floor, and then the red haired beast flashed him a grin, all sharp teeth and red lips. “That was fun, Heart.” 

He nodded weakly and winced slightly when the man withdrew his still rather hard cock and threw the used condom on the ground. 

Law was still lying on his back, watching the muscled beast moving on the bed. Then it was his turn to grin up at the man. “You up for a second round?”

“Fuck yes, I’m fucking paying for a whole hour, and it ain’t over.” 

Law grinned again, sat up on the bed and used his moment of surprise to topple the man over on his back. He was straddling the pale man’s hips and had his hands back on the huge cock that twitched eagerly beneath his fingers.   
The man looked up at him and he must’ve caught his playful smile because he was returning it to him no less playful. 

“Like to be on top, Heart?” 

Instead of a reply Law stroked the man’s cock with more vigor, fuck, that man was already back to full hardness. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed another condom from a bowl on the nightstand where they were conveniently displayed. 

He opened the foil package with his teeth and fit the rubber on his patron’s huge erection. He held the pale man down with one tattooed hand, grabbed the hem of the white wifebeater and lifted it up, admiring the ribbed stomach muscles that were revealed. He wanted to go further, to explore the outstanding physique of the man beneath him, so he trailed his hands up beneath the wifebeater, finding the man’s nipples, pinching them, eliciting a groan from him. He grabbed the hem of the heavy fur coat and wanted to slide it over the man’s broad shoulders, but the red haired man quickly grabbed his wrists and stopped the movement.

“The coat stays on.” He grunted.

Kinky motherfucker. 

Oh well, he wasn’t the one dying from a heat stroke.

With his other hand he reached for the small bottle of lube again and squeezed some lube on his fingers. He slicked his sore hole once more, then he grabbed his patron’s rubber clothed cock again and slowly lowered himself on it. 

Shit, huge, so fucking huge. 

Damn. His stomach muscles tightened, sweet tremors rocked his body and he wasn’t the only one suffering from his slow, ever so slow lowering. Inch for inch. Slow. 

The red haired man beneath him grunted and grabbed his hips once again, stilled his slow movement and then thrust upwards.

FUCK!

His prostate was hit, pleasure and lust erupted – and he started riding his patron, letting out his dominant tendencies. This time he was the one taking from the red haired beast, he was the one who took what he wanted, he was the one that did the fucking. And judging from the look of his customer he fucking liked it too. 

Those huge hands still stayed on his hips, but the grip wasn’t bruising, it was almost like the red haired man was holding onto him, not guiding him, but using him for leverage. 

Fuck yes, if Law was the one bottoming, he loved to ride his partners. He wasn’t one of those helpless bottoms that went on all fours and spread their legs, fuck no. 

He grinned down at the man and rode faster, he slammed his ass back down on that huge cock, ahh, the burn, flesh on flesh, he felt the frenzy take over, the lust, the passion.

Harder.

Faster.

He was arching his back, throwing his head back, and lifting his hips up and then slamming back down, skin on skin, flesh slapping flesh.

This time they both needed longer to reach their orgasms, but fuck, he knew he was a damn tease – each time he sensed the red haired man was close, he slowed his movements down, he stilled, he waited. And just before the short fuse of the man beneath him would burst and he would be thrown over and pounded into oblivion, he sped his movements back up. 

When Law couldn’t possibly prolong the slow torture he had help up, he slammed down three more times and fuck, he felt the cock inside of him twitch and come, ahh, his prostate was hit one last sweet time – and that was it, he was coming, ahh, fuck, fuck, fuck-

Beat.

Beat.

He opened his eyes, shit, his ass ached, and to his slight confusion he was laying on his back, the red haired man looming over him.

“You’re such a tease.” The man commented. 

Law grinned and tried to stretch his aching muscles. But the pale man had other plans for him. Huge hands manhandled him and placed him on his stomach, butt sticking out. He felt an unclothed hand probing at his entrance and smearing some more cold lube in it. 

Did that man never tire out?

He tried to brace himself for what was about to come, he heard another foil packet rip open, then another intrusion in his body. 

He was tired, shit, he was worn out, but his body still ached for more, his hips still met the man halfway, he still let out a long moan. 

Oh fuck.

He face was pressed in the gross mattress, skin was slapping on skin, his relaxed muscles tensed up once again, and he couldn’t help it, he was moaning, there was the leather clad hand back on his cock, ahh shit, shit, this was unfair, the sensations-

“Yeah, like that, take it-“

The man pounded into him, one hand on his back keeping him pressed into the mattress, the other hand holding his rear back up, his back was ached in an unbelievable angle, and his prostate was hit with every fucking thrust. 

This was unbearable.

So fucking hot.

Fucking intense.

Fucking deep.

Shit.

His ass was on fire, his cock was aching, too much, too fucking much. 

The red haired beast was pummeling his ass and Law felt that the man, no, beast, was finally unleashing his true nature, his animalistic, truly unrestrained side. He was powerless compared to that. He could only receive. 

And receive he did. 

His sweat slicked body was trembling and still demanding more, ahh, fuck! FUCK! 

He came, he screamed, he clenched, he trembled, he crashed.

Beat.

Beat.

The red haired man was resting on his back and was pressing his body into the mattress. He tried to breathe, but it was fucking hard with two hundred pounds of muscle laying on top of him. The hot breath of his customer tickled on his neck and he tried to wriggle free from that crushing weight. The pale man seemed to get the hint and rolled over. 

They both laid in silence, only panting. 

After a few exhausted seconds the man got up and searched the ground for his pants. He put them on and was about to leave through the door, when the man stilled and dug his wallet out of the depths of his coat. The man threw five green bills on the bed, then gave him a last look and left. The door closed behind him with a soft thud.

Law’s mind was pretty much empty. He stared for a couple minutes at the closed door, unable to move. Then his brain suddenly came into motion. Five green bills? That didn’t make sense. Three fifties, two twenties? Five twenties? That fucker-

He grabbed the bills and to his utter surprise he held five fifties in his hands. Two hundred and fifty fucking dollars. No shit, that was a lot of money there. He’d need at least twenty for the cab ride back to his shitty apartment, but that still left two hundred and thirty for him. Shit. 

He quickly forced his protesting body back into his clothes, shit, he would never wear tight jeans again, and pocketed his money.

He left the shitty bedroom without a glance back. He nodded to the queer who was still guarding the hallway and went outside. 

He wanted a shower and his bed. Desperately. 

He fetched himself a cab and rode home.

He was for sure coming back to the ‘Arabasta’ tomorrow night, hoping to come across the red haired beast once again. Oh – he totally forgot to ask for the man’s name. But beast was just fine for him.


	5. Ice Ice Baby

When Law got home that night from the ‘Arabasta‘ he hardly managed to unlock the door to his shitty apartment. His body was sore all over, he felt absolutely disgusting – he was drenched in sweat, beer someone managed to spill on him on his way out, and most embarrassingly, his own juices, still sticking to his skin from the multiple orgasms earlier that night with the red haired beast. He was thankful after all that he made the pale patron wear a condom, otherwise he was sure he would be leaking a lot of cum from his ass too. Ahh shit, he needed a shower. Now.

He closed the rather thin door to his apartment behind him and stumbled in his bathroom, ripped the dirty clothes off and took a fifteen minute shower until the water in the small heater was all used up. 

Before he fell into his bed he texted Nami that he made it home safe, then he finally fell face first into the cushions, closed his eyes and drifted off into deep dreamless sleep.

 

 

On the next morning Kidd was furiously working in the shipyard, bending metal plate after metal plate, ramming steel bolts through steel. 

He needed the workout. He needed the unbreakable material break beneath his bare fingers – well, beneath his bare artificial arm.

Only the other Galleya workers knew about his artificial arm and what he was actually able to do with it. When he was outside the Galleya grounds he usually wore his favorite fur coat, or a heavy leather jacket and a black leather glove to conceal his rather attention-grabbing appendage. He used to be very careful out in public with his not really unremarkable looks, since he knew that the government was most likely looking for him after he had managed to escape from that place; his flaming red hair, his bulky build, his light brown eyes and his pale skin weren’t really helping keeping a low profile, so for the first few months after his escape he hid most of his looks beneath long coats and hoods, and only left the Galleya grounds at night. 

But after Rob Lucci had joined the team he had found out due to Lucci’s detailed research concerning his case that Vegapunk had decided for some reason to not even report his escape – the files concerning him said that he supposedly had died on the table during that experiment.

Of course Rob Lucci wouldn’t let go with that tiny bit of obviously false information. That boy fucking knew the government and their fucked up ways. So Rob Lucci did some further research on his case – it seemed pretty illogical to him that the government would just let go so easily of him, and Lucci thought the same. But apparently there had been some internal struggles, another mad scientist had tried to take over - a fucker named Ceasar Clown – and Vegapunk wouldn’t let that nut job have his results. 

In the end Kidd was the one who apparently profited from those internal struggles: He got away with a new and pretty awesome appendage while Vegapunk took the secret of his artificial limp to his grave. And all the other doctors and scientist that had worked on his arms either died at his hands when he made his escape, or they went down with Vegapunk. Lucky him.

When he had joined the Galleya Company he had met Franky, Eisberg’s step brother, and the man was just downright fascinated with his fake appendage. He had analyzed the artificial arm and had found out what he was all able to do with it. Apparently a lot of fucking sweet things.

He was relieved when Lucci told him all of this shit, since now he could actually go out in public showing his face, hell, he could go out during the day. But of course, showing off his artificial arm would be pretty dumb. People would ask questions. He would draw a lot of unwanted attention to him. No, no one outside the Company knew about his mechanical arm. And if someone noticed it during one of their raids or their deals – well, they never stayed alive long after they had caught a glimpse of his arm.

The only downside of having such an awesome weapon attached to his body that no one he didn’t trust (and as mentioned – he trusted no one outside the Company) couldn’t know about was the sex. Well, there was no particular rule that forbid to fuck with your nakama, but he didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t really want to have sexual encounters with the other workers. Not that they weren’t hot, or interested in him, shit, most of the other Galleya workers were either gay or had really weird tastes what possible bed mates concerned. I mean, shit, who would possibly want to fuck Kalifa, that stuck up bitch? 

No shit, he knew that Ace, Zoro and Lucci were interested into the same gender as well, and they weren’t exactly subtle about their sexual preferences, but Zoro and Lucci were both tops –ahh shit, who was he kidding? Fucking someone in their group of friends would just remind him of his time before the Company, before jail, before Killer was shot, before his clique was killed.

Fuck you, Joker. My steely fingers will wrap around your throat and squeeze the life out of you. I swear. I fucking swear.

Since he didn’t find sexual relief within the company he had to go out and fuck some anonymous asses – not like he had never done that. And usually the encounters were quick and anonymous, he hardly let his pants down, he only got his cock out and shoved it up some ass. Or down some throat. Easy.

But last night had been different. Fucking hell, of course it had been fucking different. That had been the first fucking time he had actually paid someone for sex. Fucking shit, he thought he would never go down that road. Not after everything that shitty whore of a mother had done to him. He grimaced that the term son of a bitch was actually correct in his case. Killer had used to tease him with that. He had been the only one that had ever been allowed to call him that. Everybody else got an encounter with his fist.

Yeah, shit. And now he had done it. Fucked a prostitute. Paid money for it. 

It wasn’t really the fact that he paid two hundred and fifty bucks for the little shit, no, it wasn’t the amount of money that irked him, no, it was that he paid in the first place for sex.

But then, that man last night wasn’t the role model prostitute. No shit, that man had been different. 

Really? Different, Kidd? Or are you only telling yourself that to justify that you actually fucked a whore?

He shrugged in annoyance where his own thoughts were going. Damn that little shit for being a prostitute. He had just wanted that man the moment he had laid eyes on the tanned lithe figure. He had been horny as hell, and fucking shit, it had been totally worth it. That man had been fucking tight. There was no way that man had another man before him that night, no shit, the man hadn’t had another man in a long time, he could tell. 

That fact made the prostitute for him even more intriguing. So was Heart usually topping his patrons? He wasn’t exactly small, he was only small and lean compared to him. Or was Heart new to the business? Fucking shit, he hated that he even thought about that whore, that Heart was all he was thinking about. It fucking infuriated him. That fucking whore did not get under his skin. No fucking way. No fucking way. No fucking way.

He let out his built up frustration on the poor slab of metal he was working on. Motherfucking shit. 

And the most shitty part about the whole ordeal? The fucking fact that infuriated him the most? He knew that he would go back to the ‘Arabasta’ tonight, keeping his eyes open for the tattooed hooker.

 

 

Law woke up and for the first time this week he felt thoroughly relaxed and well-rested. 

He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. 6:23pm. No wonder he felt rested, he had slept easily fifteen hours. And damn, he had needed the sleep. The double shifts at the hospital were killing him, and this week had been bad, really bad. He lost way too many patients on the table. He was a rational man, he knew that those deaths had nothing to do with his skill, he knew that he was the best heart surgeon in whole Grand Line City, hell, probably the best in the country, but he still had that small irrational part of his brain that kept telling him that it had been his fucking fault that he had lost those patients. Maybe if he didn’t make that cut there – stop. He was not going there.

No more thinking about work. 

He stretched and tried to get out of bed. Shit, why felt his body like he had been beaten up by Doflamingo himself? 

Oh yeah, he remembered now, the sex. The two hundred and fifty bucks. The red haired beast. Yeah. 

Shit, he needed another shower.

When he let hot water run down his body his thoughts went automatically back to the last night. He couldn’t help it; he replayed the whole encounter in his head, from his rather bold approach, the shitty room, the crazy fucking.

Shit, he was getting hard at the memories.

He wasn’t in the mood for rewarding his treacherous libido with a quick hand job, so he turned the water ice cold and let the cold water work its magic.

And besides, he planned on going back to the ‘Arabasta’ tonight.

He got out the shower, dried himself off and shrugged on his favorite clothes, the yellow hoodie and another pair of light blue skinny jeans. Before he put his dirty clothes from last night in the washer (and all the other dirty clothes from the past week) he searched the pants from last night for his freshly earned money.

He found the four fifties and what was left of his change from the cab ride. He stacked the four fifties away in the envelope he would send Doflamingo at the end of the month, his usual monthly amount of money to reduce his debt. He put the small rest of the money in his wallet. 

He needed to do some grocery shopping. He couldn’t live of Sanji’s food every day. 

He ran his errands, restocked his fridge with some essentials: mils, eggs, butter. He didn’t have enough money for luxury goods like cheese or meat, though. But he could live of rice and noodles, they weren’t too expensive.

He got his clothes from the washer and spread them out all over his apartment to dry, since he didn’t have a drier. He cracked the windows so that the humidity from the drying clothes could get out, he checked the time, shit! It was already past ten, and his Sunday shift started at eight in the morning – so if he wanted at least six hours of sleep, he had to get going, now. 

He quickly got rid of his old yellow hoodie and dressed in a black button down. He didn’t feel like changing his pants, so he left the apartment in his faded skinny jeans.

Only when he was already on his way to the ‘Arabasta’ he noticed that maybe the pale man from the night before probably wouldn’t be at the ‘Arabasta’ so early. 

 

 

Dinner with the other Galleya workers that night was pretty uneventful, not counting the usual ruckus that Ace and Luffy were causing. Damn, the food tasted like shit, Kidd thought. They needed a cook.

Franky and Usopp were doing most of the cooking, and well, he wasn’t really envying them for their jobs, he wouldn’t want to cook for the bottomless pits that Ace and Luffy were, and shit, the rest of the workers were eating like starved animals too.

He had to work tonight, Shanks expected them ready to go at midnight, so he still had some hours left before he had to be ready for work.

He could nap a few hours. Or he could train down at the gym, maybe spar a bit with Zoro or Lucci. Or go down to the ‘Arabasta’ for a few drinks.

For a few drinks? Who was he kidding? He would be looking for the raven haired hooker. But would he even be at the club that early?

He wanted to punch himself in the face. He was so not thinking about all this shit. 

“You gotta work tonight?” Zoro’s question interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Yeah, why?”

“Just wanted to see if you wanna go down to the ‘Arabasta’, but if you gotta work-“

“Shanks wants us ready at midnight. So I still have some time to kill. I’m in.” 

Zoro flashed him a grin and they both went upstairs for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Kidd decided to wear his old and pretty worn out leather jacket tonight, since his favorite fur coat was in the washer, that thing had stunk like hell after he had fucked Heart wearing that heavy piece of clothing. Yeah, that was definitely one of the downsides of his artificial arm. It had been fucking hot under that coat, he had been sweating like a pig.

But if he couldn’t wear his coat, he wore at least his favorite pair of red pants with huge splashes of yellow paint all over it. He donned a black wifebeater, the black leather jacket, his wallet – he even checked if there were enough bills left to pay for another encounter with the prostitute – ahh shit, he was pathetic.

He decided to leave his trademark goggles behind, his hair was still wet from the shower, so he just slicked the wet strands back on his head.

He quickly donned some heavy black boots and left his messy room to meet Zoro downstairs. They walked the short distance to the ‘Arabasta’, no need to take their bikes. The night was warm, and no clouds were marring the night sky. 

He and Zoro hardly talked on the short walk down to the ‘Arabasta’. Zoro wasn’t a talkative person to begin with, and he wasn’t in a chatty mood either. He was perfectly content with only walking next to the stoic man and thinking about his own trouble. No shit, he still felt the urge to face palm when he thought about the prostitute. He knew he shouldn’t go back, it was a fucking hooker, for god’s sake – but every single step of his heavy boots were bringing him closer to the club. God damn it. 

There was already a line at the entrance, it was a Saturday night after all, but he and Zoro skipped the line, greeted the bouncers and were granted admittance. The perks of being ruthless Galleya workers.

There were hardly any people on the dance floor and the music was pretty laid back since the night was still young. Kidd didn’t mind. He didn’t come here to dance. Hell no. He was only looking for an outlet for his built up rage. Pummeling the shit out of metal slaps earlier today hadn’t been enough to satisfy his inner beast. 

Ace used the term emotionally retarded for his behavior. Each time he would get upset, get angry or something was just bugging him, something he didn’t really want to deal with – each of those times his inner beast took over and he felt hot rage running through his veins, his vision went red, he wanted to see blood, he wanted to destroy – yeah, and right now he didn’t really wanna think about the Heart situation, that he came back to do the prostitute again if he could find him – and because of that he was fucking confused, and as a result of his confusion and uneasiness he needed an outlet, his inner beast was raging – well, he thought, Ace’s words did fit. Emotionally retarded. That didn’t really disturb him. As long as his personal outlet for his rage were some fights he picked in the dark alleys of Grand Line City, or some ass he pummeled. And his rage did come in handy when they were dealing shit with Shanks, or if they were on a raid.

Yeah, fuck you, Ace, at least his outlet for rage didn’t require to set countless cars on fire.

He noticed that Zoro was already at the bar, ordering shots. Fuck yeah, next to fucking and beating the shit out of people, alcohol was always a solution. Zoro handed him his shot and he downed it. Fuck it all.

They both sat at the bar in companionable silence, downing a few shots. After their third shot Kidd felt like something heavier, so he went for bourbon on the rocks. He checked the time, damn, it was already past ten and he didn’t catch a glimpse of Heart at all. Zoro was doing the same thing as him: Scanning the crowd.

“What are you looking for?” His curious nature got the better of him.

“Blondie. You?”

“Some nice ass to fuck.”

Zoro grunted and downed his drink. Yeah, good idea. Time for a new round. The bartender had just handed them their new drinks when he noticed a raven haired man entering the club.

He couldn’t make out his features, they sat too far away and there way too many meaningless people in between the bar and the entrance, but there was something familiar about the way the man walked – he smirked. 

Time to hunt down his prey.

He grabbed his drink, nodded Zoro goodbye and made his way through the crowd, looking for Heart. He followed the tan male around, stalking behind him. Hmm, his prey seemed to look for something, maybe for a new customer? Someone who looked rich enough to pay two hundred bucks for an hour of pleasure? Someone else to fuck? Oh no, his prey was fucking nobody but him tonight. 

He stalked closer, and yeah, no doubts, that was definitely the same man he had fucked the night before. Fuck yes.

But tonight the man looked different, oh yeah, he wore a black dress shirt instead of that skimpy white shirt that had left nothing to imagination. Tonight the man didn’t actually look like a hooker. He looked modest. Fuck, Heart wore probably more clothes than the majority of the people in the club. Was he even working tonight? 

One way to find out. He reached out and tapped the raven haired man that still stood with the back to him on the shoulder. The man visibly froze, then turned around. He wore a deep scowl on his face and his eyes were glaring with venom. Oh, the hidden anger in this man. It was too delicious. He wanted to break the man, break the man open, tear his insides apart and make him surrender. A shiver went down his spine, directly in his cock. Shit. Say something, dumbass.

“Hello Heart, you working tonight?” He snarled, glad that his voice didn’t reflect the inner turmoil he felt at the sight of Heart’s face. He just wanted to force that face down on his cock, bury his cock balls deep in that rebellious mouth that just turned from the scowl into a sly grin.

“Do I look like I’m working?” Heart answered, clearly amused with him.

That little fucker. But two could play this game, whatever it was. “You were looking for something – or rather, someone.”

“What gave you that impression, mister?” 

And that was it. His patience was worn out. He wasn’t up to play games, no shit, he should congratulate himself that he didn’t punch Heart the moment he opened that feisty mouth of his. Or that he didn’t fuck him against that wall right there. His fuse was blown. No more games. 

“I don’t have the whole night, you little shit. You either move your tight little ass upstairs, or you leave my field of vision – now.”

“Aren’t we eager tonight? Someone needs it bad-“

Before he could tell Heart to fuck off, the slim man had sauntered already past him and was making his way through the crowd. He was left standing there, wondering if Heart was taking up on his request of leaving his field of vision, when he noticed Heart standing at the bottom of the stairs leading to the second floor, suggestively leaning against the railing and mouthing: “You coming?”

Hell yeah, that little fucker had it coming.

He followed Heart up the stairs and was once again greeted by an overly bored Bon Clay, fiddling with the different room keys. His face lit up into a disgusting grin when he noticed him approaching his little desk.

“Kidd-chan! Such a pleasure-“

“Shut that trap right now, or I punch you. I need a room.”

“Kidd-chan, why are you always so mean to good old Bonnie? And come on, my offer still stands, let me watch you and you get the room for free-“

Kidd’s fuse was scarcely short tonight. He grabbed Bon at his collar, yanked him towards him, shoved a bill down his mouth and grabbed a random key from the desk. When he released the sputtering Bon Clay he coughed and spat out the green bill. He quickly recovered from his assault, though. “Aren’t you eager tonight! I love your rough side-“

That was the second person that told him in the span of five minutes that he was eager tonight. He ignored the okama and grabbed Heart’s wrist to get them to the privacy of one of the shitty bedrooms. He scanned the key for a number: 4. He dragged the surprisingly complacent Heart with him to the door with the number 4 on it and opened it with the key.

The room was as shitty as the room the night before. No major differences. Shitty bed. Shitty red light. Shitty floor. No window. Inviting.

He locked the door behind them and motioned for the prostitute to sit on the bed. Heart easily complied and he couldn’t resist and raked his gaze all over the man’s body. 

Shit, the man had a fucking beautiful body. He liked a lean build, knowing that the man was skinny, but still clad in toned muscle. And that ass. Fucking tight ass. Oh, he wanted to bury himself there, thrust into that tightness, into that heat – he felt his cock swell in his pants. 

“Get rid of your clothes.” Kidd commanded.

Heart lounged his body on the bed, taunted him with a heated look from his heavy lidded eyes, and slowly began to open button after button of his black dress shirt. 

What a sight.

He still stood at the door and simply enjoyed the view. Heart knew how to put on a show. He realized he had still his drink from earlier in his hand, bourbon on the rocks. Awesome. He sat down on a stool next to the door, legs spread as an automatic response to the sight before his eyes, and enjoyed the burn of the cold liquor running down his throat, while he watched Heart finally getting rid of that annoying black shirt.

Oh yeah, he liked that torso. The tan skin stretched over defined stomach muscles, countless black tattoos outlining and emphasizing every curve of that sinewy body. 

Heart was now working on the fly of his jeans and wriggling his way out of them. Damn, that brat was fucking sexy, undressing in front of his hungry eyes, just for him – no. Don’t forget, you dumb shit, that asshole is doing it for the money, for the money alone. But all those thoughts vanished from his mind when Heart was finally rid of those concealing pants and he could rake his gaze all over his naked body, lying beneath the red lamp on display for him alone. 

He took the last gulp from his drink and let the ice cubes swirl around in the glass. They clinked and suddenly he got a brilliant idea. Fuck yeah. But first he needed Heart to attend to the most urgent needs.

“Come here.” He rasped and the naked piece of eye candy crawled over to him on all fours. Kidd spread his legs even wider. “Get down here and suck me off.”

He smirked when he saw the scowl reappear on Heart’s intriguing face. He was for sure not kneeing on the disgusting floor. But Heart had no choice. He decided he loved making that little shit suffer a bit. 

Reluctantly Heart stepped down from the bed and kneed between his spread legs. Oh, he just knew that Heart despised kneeing on the filthy floor. And maybe that knowledge made it all so more enthralling to have the feisty raven finally down there, on his knees, looking up at him with those piercing grey eyes, enlarged by black coal. 

He grinned down at the deliciously naked man and suggestively opened his fly and freed his rock hard erection from the constricting material. He stroked his cock right in front of Heart’s face and then he just couldn’t resist – he had to slap the intriguing face with his cock. Slap.

“What the fuck?” Heart spit out. Oh yeah, Heart was so not liking this. That made him grin even wider. 

“Suck it, you little shit.” 

Before he could slap Heart a second time with his cock the raven had already took a hold of his cock and sucked it deep in his mouth. Oh shit, yeah, fuck, like this, Heart, shit, like this-

He relaxed his own hold on his cock and folded his arms behind his head, relaxed in the shitty chair and let the fucking hot prostitute do all the work. Fucking shit, it felt fucking awesome to feel that soft mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking, licking, swallowing – fuck yeah, deeper, yeah, fuck yeah. 

“Deeper, Heart, swallow it right up –ahh shit, like this, fuck yeah, like this, oh I bet you like choking on my cock, that’s what really turns you on, doesn’t it? Shit, yeah-“ Oh shit, that mouth around his cock did things to him. Things so naughty that he had to swallow his own words, fucking shit, that fucker could suck cock – 

“Faster.” 

And the black haired man obeyed. 

Shit, the friction was killing him. He knew he was going to come soon. But that was what that was for, right? Heart was only sucking the edge from him, the first raging need. Then he would fully indulge in the sweet body kneeing so willingly in front of him. 

He buried his hands in Heart’s hair and urged his head forward, increasing the pace at which the raven was sucking his cock. Oh fuck, that mouth was fucking amazing, it took everything he had to give, and more. He knew that Heart was meeting his limits, he was choking, tears appeared in his eyes, but fuck that, he was too far gone to care, and shit, he knew that this would be over soon, the way that fucker’s mouth felt, oh fuck, he wasn’t gonna last.

“Yeah, like this-“ And then he felt Heart’s tongue swirl around his cock while he was face fucking him, oh shit, that tiny bit of pressure added here – FUCK!

He came buried balls deep in Heart’s mouth, that velvety cavern sucking him dry, swallowing every splash of semen he had to give. 

He let go of the raven’s hair and his half hard cock slipped from Heart’s lips. What a sight. 

Heart was choking and trying to breathe properly again. He cursed and shot him a death glare. Kidd couldn’t help but smirk at the obviously displeased Heart. 

“You almost choked me, you insufficient brute.” 

“Oh, but you had it coming. And I know you liked it. Now get up from that filthy floor and lie on the bed.” 

The glare he received was nothing but deadly, but there was also a playful glint in those expressive eyes. He knew he liked it rough. Heart did what he had told him and while the feisty raven was rearranging his prone form on the bed Kidd got rid of his red jeans and let his gaze rake over the so deliciously spread out body from the petulant prostitute.

He picked the glass back up that had contained his drink. Now only three ice cubes where swirling around in it. 

“Spread your legs a little wider, oh yeah, like this, let me see what you got.” Kidd rasped and stood at the foot of the bed, clinking the ice cubes in the glass together, closely watching every movement the raven made, the way his muscles worked beneath his skin, his heavy erection laying on his stomach, his pert ass, the little puckered hole, barely visible for him from this position, oh fuck, the knowledge that there was this incredibly tight hole, probably quivering in anticipation, waiting to be filled - fuck yeah.

“Come closer, Heart.” 

The hooker did what he was told, but always with a hint of defiance in his blazing eyes. 

Oh yeah, now Heart’s shapely bottom was way closer to him and he reached out and stroked Heart’s erection. That move clearly surprised the raven, because he did let out a cry, lust mingled with surprise. 

He liked how the raven’s erection fit in his palm, the smooth skin, the heat, the hardness. The knowledge that Heart was hard for him, and him alone. Fuck yeah. 

The hooker moaned from his touch, writhed on the bed, bit his lip. Then: “Please-“

“What do ya want?”

“Please, don’t fuck me without lube-“ 

But Kidd only grinned. Now that the first bite was gone from his straining libido, he could play with Heart for a bit. And play he did. 

He fished one of the slowly melting ice cubes from his glass and then, without any further warning, pressed it inside Heart’s tight opening.

“What the FUCK?” The raven haired man cried out in shock. Oh fuck yeah, he knew he was a kinky bastard. The ice cube was completely sucked inside the tight hot hole, and he could only imagine how it would feel to have an ice cube there. 

He saw small droplets of water come out of the puckered entrance. Oh shit. That was fucking hot. He wanted to know how it felt to have something so cold in a place so hot, so he simply used his ungloved hand that had been previously stroking Heart’s cock fingering the skin surrounding the tight ass, spreading some of the water droplets emitting from the hole and then he buried his fingers in the now hot and cold flesh. 

Shit, he was tight, really damn tight. And hot. And ice cold. And all his to take. All his to play with.

“What the fuck was that?” Heart panted, clearly reacting to the ice cube inside him – and to his finger toying around with it, feeling the ice melt. 

“You like it?”

“Fuck no, it’s fucking cold as fuck-“

“It’s an ice cube, and stop bitching, or else-“

“Or else? I’m not afraid-“

Oh, that little bitch was taunting him. He was so going to get it. He grinned again and withdrew his finger from the tight opening. The ice cube was already melted completely – Heart was just that fucking hot. 

Still grinning he fished the other two ice cubes from his glass and put each in one hand. He started running his hands all over Heart’s torso, pressing an ice cube to each nipple, circling them with the slowly melting cubes. He just loved the little goosebumbs he made appear on the tattooed flesh. 

Then he traveled the ice cubes lower, leaving watery trails on Heart’s skin. Heart had his upper body popped up on a pillow and observed with sparkling eyes where his hands would take the quickly melting cubes next. 

Oh yeah, that belly button looked way to inviting. He dropped one cube in the small dent and trailed the remaining one lower till he teased the base of Heart’s prominent erection with the frozen water. Heart let out a low moan. 

Fuck yeah, how would it feel to get a hand job with an ice cube pressed in between the hand and the cock? Heart was about to find out. Kidd pressed the cube against the soft tip of his cock and fuck yeah, the moan that came out of Heart’s mouth, the slight movements of his hips, rocking into his hand, fuck yeah.

He grinned and subconsciously licked his lips. Heart was so fun to play with. Time to speed things up a bit. 

He roughly grabbed Heart’s erection with his literally ice cold hands and stroked him, shit, his hands were warming up fast. When all the ice was melted in Heart’s belly button and only trails of water were left, he let go of the straining erection in his hands. 

The man lying on his back, looking up to him, grimaced when he let go of his cock. Oh fuck yeah, the man beneath him knew what he wanted, and him denying Heart what he wanted made everything all the sweeter. He smirked down at the scowling man. Damn, time to bury his cock back in that tight little ass. No shit.

“You know the game, Heart, prep yourself, or it ain’t gonna be a smooth ride for ya.” 

“Fuck off.” Heart spat, but there wasn’t venom in his voice – actually Kidd thought he heard the playful undertone again. Heart grabbed a condom from the nightstand and flung it in his direction, then he retrieved a small bottle of lube from somewhere, probably his discarded pants.

“Mister Red, you just like to watch me, don’t you?”

“Red? You call me fucking Red?”

“Well, it is a fitting name for you, don’t you think?”

“Don’t fucking call me names, Heart.”

“Then what name am I supposed to scream when I’m coming?”

“You’re not a screamer.”

“Well, what do you know? Maybe you weren’t good enough to make me scream the first time you took me-“

“You little shit!” Oh that little fucker was so going to get it. During their little banter Heart had started to coat his fingers and to insert one into that fucking tight little hole of his, shit, sweat broke out only to imagine burying his straining cock in there again, oh shit, the way his finger was moving in and out of there – 

Oh, he forgot, he was mad at Heart for insulting his ability to make that little shit scream – he forcefully yanked Heart’s hand back from fingering his ass and pinned both hands above the lean man. “You’re not a screamer, Heart, but tonight you’re gonna come damn fucking close to scream, do you understand me?”

“Well, Mister Red, I ain’t screaming yet.”

“Never said you would, Heart, never said you would.” With those words he lowered his head down and licked the sensitive skin right under Heart’s ear. Sweat. Salt. Salt on his skin. 

While distracting Heart with his tongue, he grabbed the discarded bottle of lube and poured a generous amount over his fingers. He was slightly excited to feel the tattooed man’s inside on his fingers. Fuck yeah. He sucked on Heart’s neck and made the man moan like he was already reaching the highest peaks of pleasure. What the fuck? Was Heart faking it? No way some simple licks on his neck could feel that good, no shit – but why did those moans sound so fucking sexy? Could it be that the man beneath was simply not used to rather tender gestures? Ah shit, he didn’t have the patience to mull over such things. He only wanted to fuck him. Yeah, he only wanted to bury some parts of his body in this man.

He shifted his grip on Heart’s hands so he pinned the man’s wrist with his artificial arm and probed with his coated fingers on the puckered entrance. Motherfucking shit, how could that man beneath him emit so much fucking heat? He felt like he was burning his skin, hot, so fucking hot, and it felt so fucking good – nothing was left of the cold trails those ice cubes had left earlier on the tanned skin. 

He buried his middle finger knuckle deep into Heart, and shit, that man was even hotter inside. And how the fuck was it even possible that a hooker was so fucking tight?

He quickly added another finger, he was getting impatient, yeah, patience wasn’t really one of his strengths – and then another finger, three fingers pumping in and out of that moaning mess of a man beneath him. He still sucked and kissed his neck, though. The taste of his skin was just too addicting. For a short second a nasty thought crossed his mind - did someone else tonight taste the skin he was tasting right now? Did some other fucker already touch what was his to claim? Oh no, he was not getting territorial over a damn prostitute. 

Don’t fucking think. 

Yeah, fuck this. Literally. 

He withdrew his fingers, put the condom on, coated his rock hard cock with the reaming lube on his hand, let go of Heart’s neck – his thoughts made it taste stale – and slammed inside.

Motherfucking shit!

Tight. Tight. Hot. Fucking tight. Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit, he was so fucking tight and hot – shit, shit, shit!

MORE.

He shuddered, he was sweating, oh fuck his leatherjacket, it was sticking to his skin by now, hot, tight, hot – he withdrew his erection, stilled the trembling hips beneath him with a hand and then slammed back inside.

Bliss.

Heaven.

Passion.

Oh, motherfucking shit. This was too good to be real. Fuck yeah. 

In and out. Deeper. Hotter.

Slam. Skin slapped on skin, they moaned, the panted, they bit, they met in the most primal way men could meet. 

Heart’s ass was just so deliciously tight. Those tight walls clamped down around his cock, oh the friction, the heat. 

He increased the speed he was slamming his cock inside that hole, oh fuck, he couldn’t think, he was an animal, all pure instinct, all pure desire, all pure lust. And his instincts were screaming: More! Deeper! 

He grabbed Heart’s ankles, bent his legs back so his knees were almost touching his tattooed chest, and fuck yeah, this position allowed him to pound deeper into that writhing body beneath him, allowed him to use his height and weight to his advantage. 

He couldn’t think. He could only - oh fuck, do that again, Heart, do that again! 

Suddenly Heart’s body jerked beneath him, in his temporally confusion he let go of Heart’s legs, oh shit, and then Heart’s legs were wrapped around his lower back, urging him to speed his movements up. Fuck yeah.

He grabbed Heart’s hips instead and then they both lost control. 

His orgasm hit him like an axe that split his head in two halves. Merciless, painful, and fucking intense. 

He didn’t know when he came back to his senses. Maybe when the body trapped beneath his huge body was trying to shove him off. Oh yeah, he was probably suffocating whoever did bring him that mindless pleasure. Fuck yeah, Heart, right? Damn, his brain was mushy.

He rolled off the sweaty man and lay heavily panting on his back. Then he turned his head and glimpsed at Heart. He seemed to be trying to fill his lungs with air again. He noticed that he must’ve come as well, since his cock was flaccid again, and there was a telltale mess of semen on his stomach. 

That had been satisfying. And somehow he knew that the hour he had with the prostitute was far from over. 

And of course he was right. Only moments later Heart apparently decided that he had enough time to get back down to earth and got rid of the thoroughly used condom still coating his still half hard member. Heart bent over his groin and gave his cock some tentative licks, till he stood back to full attention. Fuck yeah. He didn’t need a lot around Heart to keep it up, no shit.

After Heart seemed satisfied with his oral work, he unrolled a new condom over his cock and lowered himself down on his hard cock without any further fussing.

Oh fuck. 

He knew he couldn’t get enough of Heart. He just couldn’t.

He felt like he was high on pleasure. Fucking Heart was better than three 8 balls. 

Heart rode him like the sex craved mammals they were, and after they had reached their peaks they did it again and again.

He was slowly coming out from the pleasure induced haze. 

He noticed out of the corners of his eyes that Heart was getting dressed again. He flung his pants at him and he got the hint and reluctantly put his pants back on.

“Well, Mister Red, I have to admit that you held your promise.” Heart casually mentioned while he put his pants back on.

“What fucking promise?”

“That you would almost make me scream, Mister Red.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then what am I supposed to call you? It might be to your liking if I scream out your name the next time you make me come.”

He grinned at that statement. Oh yeah. He was so not done with fucking Heart, and apparently he wasn’t either. 

“Kidd. Eustass Kidd.” He grunted, got up from the bed and searched the pockets of his leather jacket for his wallet. 

“Kidd? So the queer at the reception wasn’t calling you some random names? Kidd-chan, who would’ve known?”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh, I will. But I don’t think I’ll call you Kidd-chan.”

“Well? What’s your name? Don’t tell me it’s Heart. I ain’t retarded. And it annoys the shit outta me to refer to you as Heart all the time.”

“Trafalgar Law, at your service.”

“Law.” He liked how that name sounded rolling off his tongue. “I think I can live with that.”

“Oh, I thoroughly glad you can, Eustass-ya. Look, I can’t be at the ‘Arabasta’ all the time. I got a life outside this establishment. I think I can manage to be here around ten thirty during the week.”

“Ten thirty it is? What about tomorrow?” Damn, he sounded like he needed it badly. 

“I won’t manage to be here tomorrow night, Monday, it is.”

“Monday it is.” He repeated. 

Law – oh yeah, he liked that name way better than Heart, was already unlocking the door and was about to leave, when he caught his arm.

“Wait, you forgot your money.” That was a new low in his life. He was reminding a prostitute to collect its money – and didn’t you usually pay for advance for those kinds of services? He had no fucking clue.

“Oh.” Law said and blushed. 

Kidd quickly handed Law five bills from his wallet and Law took them somewhat embarrassed. “Thanks.” Then he turned around and left.

Kidd pocketed his wallet and realized that his wifebeater and his leatherjacket were quite dirtied from sweat and other bodily substances. Fuck. That’s what you got from fucking with your clothes still on. But he couldn’t risk revealing his artificial arm, couldn’t he?

He left the ‘Arabasta’ and walked the short distance back to the Galleya shipyard. It was almost midnight by now, and there was a night shift he was looking forward to. 

It was a few hours later, during the shift, when Ace commented on the stage his leather jacket was in, that he realized that he still had Law’s cum all over. But he had known in advance that taking a shower before a night shift was never a good idea. Things usually tended to get bloody around him.


	6. Give and Take

 

After the quite satisfying fuck on Saturday night, Kidd spent his Sunday at the gym in their basement of their apartment building. Since he knew that Law wouldn’t be at the ‘Arabasta’ tonight he needed an outlet for his usual amount of rage built up inside. He could always fuck someone else at the ‘Arabasta’ as an outlet for his buzzing energy, but he didn’t really feel like tainting the two great fucks he had shared with Law.

_Tainting? You fucked a fucking prostitute. What would be more tainting?_

 

Oh shit, he was getting a hard on just thinking about that prostitute’s ass.

 

After a strenuous workout that day he ate dinner with Lucci, Zoro and the _kids_ – no shit, there was just no other way to describe the other younger Galleya workers. They were just a bunch of immature brats with a knack for violence. And other weird stuff. Yeah.

 

Zoro went down to the ‘Arabasta’ again, accompanied by Franky and Khoza, but he didn’t really feel like going. No shit, Law wouldn’t be there, so what was the point in going?

 

“Kidd.” Lucci’s deep baritone pulled him out of his musings. “Wanna go to the ‘Ring’ tonight?”

 

Fuck yeah, that was a good idea. And only him and Lucci – that sounded like real fun. “Yeah. I’ll be ready in five.”

 

Lucci only nodded and left the room to finish whatever unfinished business he had.

 

Kidd grinned and went to his room to get ready. Fighting was right next to fucking his favorite past time activity. And the ‘Ring’ provided the necessary surroundings for his escapades. The old public swimming pool in that shitty suburban area Sabondy was slightly altered and renovated, so that the drained pool was the fighting pit. There were also boxes for the rather wealthier guests who preferred not to mingle with the masses that usually were watching and betting on the fights.

 

Of course the Galleya workers owned their own box down at the ‘Ring’.

 

It was an unspoken rule that the Galleya workers didn’t fight each other down at the ‘Ring’. Fights were a daily occurrence on the Galleya grounds itself, but there was no need to take them outside, so that possible enemies might analyze their fighting styles.

 

He donned his greasy work clothes and went for something more – let’s say – _fightable._ He didn’t need a shower before he went to the ‘Ring’. He knew he would only end up even dirtier. Fuck yeah.

 

Kidd headed back downstairs and helped himself to a drink before Lucci would join him. The liquor took the edge of his inner rage – but only for a short moment. Luckily Lucci didn’t need a lot of time and soon they were on their way to the ‘Ring’.

 

The fight that night had been pretty bloody for him. Maybe he had underestimated his opponent, but fuck him, he got him in the end. And that asshole paid for each drop of his blood he had spilled, for sure. The little asshole had gotten him with his iron clawed gloves right on the right side of his face and down his neck.

 

His wounds were still bleeding, and they were going to scar for sure – but who the fuck cares, he was alive, and his opponent wouldn’t be for much longer. That was all that counted. And the more dangerous his opponent was, the more money he would get out of this. Usually money wasn’t a motivation for him to fight, shit, but the last two nights with that fucker Law definitely screamed for seconds.

 

He wasn’t poor, but he wasn’t rich, either. So he definitely could use the additional money.

 

And use it, he did.

 

Each single night the next week he went out to the ‘Arabasta’ and met Law around ten thirty at the foot of the stairs at that shitty bar. They went upstairs and fucked the shit outta each other. Every time with Law seemed more intense, their bodies got used to each other, accustomed to every weak spot, to every sensitive spot – and damn, they did use that knowledge for a good purpose.

 

And there went his plan. Originally he had wanted to fuck Law till he got tired of him. Well, he didn’t see that happening so soon. He just couldn’t help his obsession with that man.

 

It was Friday night again, and exactly one week ago he had met Trafalgar motherfucking Law. He was on his back on a shitty bed in a shitty room above the ‘Arabasta’ with Law and he was fucking exhausted, because they had fucked till they were both raw.

 

It was Law who finally spoke: “Eustass-ya, I’ve been thinking-“

“I didn’t fuck your brains out yet?”

Law flipped him off, sat up and looked with unusually soft eyes down on him. “Well, against your beliefs I do work at a regular job, and my job and _this_ ,” he made some indefinite hand gesture, “let’s call it _arrangement_ , are leaving me hardly time to sleep-“

 

“What are you saying? You wanna stop this? I’m fucking paying you a fortune each time-“

 

“I wasn’t ending this. I only wanted to suggest that we might wanna meet at a different place, since if this _arrangement_ is going on, I’m definitely not willed to catch some disease from these sheets.”

 

“Yeah, this room is shit. You wanna go to a hotel?”

 

“Well, I was actually thinking about a change of rooms that wouldn’t affect my schedule that badly, so I want to suggest that we could meet from now on in my apartment.”

 

He didn’t even think before he answered: “Yeah, sounds good to me.”

 

 

 

 

Law had thought a lot about what he had called so nonchalantly _arrangement_ , and wherever his thoughts about it were leading, there was one thing he couldn’t deny: the sex was damn satisfying. But on the other side there was still the fact that he was selling his body for money. And when he had told Doflamingo about his new _job_ to earn additional money Doflamingo had been beyond amusement. Law suspected that Doflamingo had felt a slight twinge at the thought that he was selling his body, a good Doflamingo saw as his own, but his utter satisfaction about the fact that Law was going so far to escape from his clutches must’ve out run his jealous urges by far. He even felt anger boiling up his stomach just at the thought that he had to justify where he had gotten that additional money from to Doflamingo.

 

But now, after one week of selling his body to Eustass fucking Kidd, he felt the exhaustion, the physical toll his body took. It was a deep physical and psychical exhaustion, his bones were aching, he had a slight headache, and he only wanted to sleep for weeks.

 

Before he had gone to the ‘Arabasta’ to sell his body every damn night, he had gotten a good six or seven hours sleep each night, and he had needed them badly, since the double shifts at the hospital were eating him alive. But now, the past week, he had gotten between four and five hours each night. Even his staff at the hospital began to worry about him, since his exhaustion began to show. He had dark circles around his eyes, and he doubted that they would ever go away.

 

So he needed sleep. A lot of it. Badly. So could stop seeing Kidd at the ‘Arabasta’ and then in fact loosing the only chance of ever being free of Doflamingo. He seriously doubted that he would find another client that would pay that much money for a fuck – regularly. And in addition to that: Eustass Kidd knew how to fuck. His physical attire wasn’t bad either. He couldn’t just stop having sex with Kidd. He _needed_ the money.

 

He had thought about this problem a lot – and letting Kidd fuck him in his own apartment was the only solution he came up with.

 

First, they wouldn’t need to pay the room fee any longer, and well, the rooms were really really shitty. Downright gross. And if they would do it in his apartment he could save the money and the time for the cap ride home.

 

Usually when he had been done with work, he had had to shower and snatch a ride to the ‘Arabasta’ – damn that club for lying in the outskirts of Grand Line City. He didn’t even own a car. Fuck you, Doflamingo, for taking every damn cent from my pockets. Just fuck you.

 

Well, the point was that meeting Kidd every damn time at the ‘Arabasta’ cost him too much time and money. So meeting up in his own little (and he had to confess, quite shitty too) apartment equaled more money and more time. Win-win situation.

 

There was only one negative thing about meeting Kidd in his own apartment: He hated strangers in his home. And Kidd was definitely a stranger. He knew nothing about that man. Nothing. And he didn’t really want to. He was a client. Just a client. Nothing more.

 

He hated invasions in his personal space. He didn’t really feel like inviting a stranger home, a man who most likely earned his money due to some illegal ways. And what if he wanted to break his ties with Kidd? Then the man would know where he lived, he could stalk him, break into his apartment – his past with Doflamingo taught him that all those things did in fact happen.

 

Yeah, life was pretty damn harsh.

 

He had weighted the pros and the cons for days, but he finally made his decision. Well, his sleep deprived brain cells made the decision for him.

 

So on Friday night, after one hour of way to intense sex he had offered Kidd to meet at his apartment from now on. And Kidd had agreed.

 

Now he was waiting anxiously in his crowded apartment for the red haired beast to show up.

 

No, scratch that, he wasn’t anxious. Why the fuck would he be anxious? Shit. What time was it? Didn’t he tell Kidd to show up at his place at ten thirty, their usual time? So why wasn’t he here yet?

 

He took a deep breath. This wasn’t like him. He needed his calm attire back – now.

 

There was a loud knock on the door. _He’s here._ Shit. Law looked around one last time – all his medical books were buried beneath the non-medical books, his place was clean and tidy. Nothing left that would give him away that he was a doctor, or worse, tied with Doflamingo.

 

No, his hands weren’t shaking when he finally opened the door. They definitely _weren’t_. Inviting Kidd in his home meant _nothing._ Nothing but a danger to tying himself to another criminal next to Doflamingo. Yeah, great situation – while trying to get rid of one underground lord, he got tangled up with the next one. _Great._

 

As expected, Kidd stood in the doorway, smug grin plastered on his face. “So this is where you’re living?” The red haired fucker greeted him. His broad shoulders in his trademark fur coat filled out the door frame nicely.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You ain’t inviting me in?”

 

“I didn’t see the necessity in that, since we both now that I don’t stand a chance against you, if you truly wanted access to my living quarters.”

 

“If you say so. Now move your ass to the bedroom, I don’t got the whole night.”

 

He didn’t either, he remembered. His alarm clock would ring way to early the next morning, and he should be thankful that he could earn extra money without losing too much sleep.

 

Kidd sauntered past him and commented on his way: “Damn, this is tiny!”

 

He was tempted to yell: _What did you expect?_ But he wasn’t in the mood for witty word banters. No, he was way too exhausted for that.

 

“This really is a shitty apartment! Now I see why you’d need some extra money-“ Kidd’s deep baritone sounded from the bedroom.

 

“Fuck off.” Something about his client made him react to him in the most primal way – verbal and physically. _Gruesome_.

 

But still, he hurried after Kidd and found the red haired man relaxing on his bed, taking in his surroundings. “Well, it’s a lot cleaner in here than in those shitty rooms above the ‘Arabasta’, but it’s no bigger at all.”

 

He was about to reply, but then Kidd beat him to it. “What are you standing there like a statue? Get fucking naked right now.”

 

“Fine.” He grumbled and quickly got rid of his clothes. He knew that Kidd sometimes enjoyed a teasing strip tease, but he didn’t seem to be in a mood for it tonight. Altogether, Kidd seemed to be in a fairly dangerous mood. Not his usual playful self. He seemed… exhausted. Strained. Just like him. Well, he was about to change that, right?

 

Damn, it was kinda cold in his apartment, and it didn’t help that he just took all his clothes off. He stood naked and shivering at the foot of his own bed, obediently waiting for instructions from his client. Oh, how he hated that he was forced to go that far for money.

 

But then – what if he would’ve met Eustass fucking Kidd just by coincidence in a bar, without the pressing urgency of money pushing his luck? What if they would’ve met on different terms, as equals, both looking for a quick fuck? That would’ve changed everything. Every fucking thing. He could’ve grown to like Kidd. They could’ve fucked without that nagging voice in the back of his head, telling him how _dirty_ he was. How low he was. That he was _selling_ his body, that he was a prostitute.

 

But who was he kidding.

 

They weren’t equals in this. This was a simple work relationship. He was Kidd’s bitch, even if he pretended he wasn’t. And he had only agreed to be Kidd’s bitch so he won’t be Doflamingo’s bitch any longer.

 

“What are you waiting for? Come here and suck me off.” Kidd said with his rough brawl and opened the zipper from his ludicrous red pants to dig his cock out.

 

He swallowed the bile that had collected in his throat and crawled on the bed to Kidd, who was leaning against the headboard, watching him.

 

He tried to stop his body from shivering and reached for Kidd’s pulsing organ. Oh, damn that cock. He did his duty with the overly large rod until Kidd came in his mouth. Then he grabbed the bottle of lube on his nightstand and worked his hole open. _Routine_.

 

His body had the typical physical reaction to his skilled fingers probing at his still pretty tight hole. His dick got hard at his slick fingers stroking over his prostate in practiced movements and at the prospect that he was soon to be filled by a big and rather skilled dick. Yeah.

 

When he felt that he was loosened up enough he stroked Kidd’s cock back to full hardness and then lowered himself down on it.

 

Ah, the stretch, the burn, the heat.

 

He started to ride Kidd, he knew he preferred it this way, the lazy fuck he was let him do all the work. Up and down. Up and down. _Slap_. Skin on skin. Harsh breaths. Panting.

 

He was such a whore.

 

He wrapped his own hand around his cock and stroked it in the rhythm he was impaling himself on Kidd’s cock.

 

Up and Down. Stroke. Pants. An occasional moan.

 

He squeezed his ass a bit, changed the angle, increased the speed, yeah, this was feeling pretty good. Hopefully Kidd would come soon. He was tired.

 

Suddenly two large hands grabbed his hips and slammed his body down on that fucking hard cock, the body beneath him spasmed, then stilled. Ah. So he finally came. Yeah, he could feel hot sperm leaking from his ass.

 

He disconnected their bodies and stretched next to Kidd’s huge frame. Kidd already had two orgasms. That was good, usually he was satisfied with merely three. So he would take him one more time and then they would be over and done with it. For this night, at least.

 

He noticed that he didn’t came himself. Oh well-

 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Kidd suddenly raged.

 

His body got turned around by huge hands and a rather angered Eustass Kidd was in face. He wondered what was wrong.

 

“You little shit! I don’t pay for this fucked up shit!” He yelled. His face was way too close. He could feel Kidd’s breath on his face. “What the fuck is wrong with you tonight?”

 

“You’re paying for sex. This is what you’re getting.” His tone was cold.

 

“Oh no, you got that wrong.”

 

“So we didn’t just fuck? What did I get wrong, you-“

 

“I do pay you for sex, sex with you! _You_ specifically. Not some lifeless doll. If I wanted to fuck just _someone_ why am I here? This is fucking ridiculous. I could fuck for free, you know that? I could just pick random men up at the ‘Arabasta’ and fuck them, for free! And guess why I am here, paying you fucking ridiculous amounts of money for something I could have for free?”

 

“Yeah, so why aren’t you at the ‘Arabasta’ right now, picking easy fucks up?”

 

“Well, that’s the fucking point! I don’t _want_ those fuckers – they don’t fucking _match_ me – and the thing you just pulled there… What the fuck, Law? Is it too much to ask for that you look me in the eye when we fuck? That you scream out my name, like you did the nights before? At least be _present_ when you fuck me!”

 

“So you want me to scream your name, Eustass-ya? Is it that what you want?”

 

Kidd just looked at him, still infuriated.

 

“I’m not your fucking bitch! Only because you pay me-“ Oh, he was mad now, really mad. That retarded fucker-

 

Suddenly Kidd laughed short and bitter, and then that fucking heavy man was atop of him, pressing his still slightly sweaty body in the mattress, forcing his legs apart, and biting his earlobe.

 

Oh fuck, he just didn’t do that, shit, don’t lick there, don’t-

 

“You little shit, you don’t get it, don’t you?”

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Get off me! GET OFF ME!” Air, he needed air. He was suffocating, and the heavy fur coat Eustass was wearing wasn’t helping, it was adding to the weight, to the uncomfortable warmth, shit, why did that coat remind him of the retarded feather boa Doflamingo liked to wear? And Kidd and Doflamingo had that in common: They would never take it off, the fur coat or the feather boa. Shit, he needed air, air-

 

Kidd was yelling something, obscenities, but he didn’t hear them, no, he was happy that he finally could breathe again, air, oh so sweet air rushed back in his lungs-

 

Kidd roughly turned his naked and already used body around, his face was pressed in the mattress, he felt one calloused and one gloved hand caressing his behind, and then, he was almost prepared for it, but only almost: _SLAP_.

 

Kidd had just slapped his ass. And damn that fucker, it hurt. And that reminded him even more of what Doflamingo would do to him.

 

But that wasn’t that pink feather boa wearing fucker, right? This one was different, he tried to tell himself, this one didn’t hold the power over him like Doflamingo did, oh no, not this one. He was only using Kidd for money, and Kidd was using him for sex. Give and Take.

 

Maybe they weren’t equals when it came down to the actual act of fucking, or the general nature of their physical relationship, but from a pure economical perspective they were equals: He owned a good Kidd wanted to purchase. He could live with that as a base for equality.

 

_SLAP_. Oh, that motherfucker.

 

And then there were warm fingers at his entrance, smearing more lube over it, a gloved hand that squeezed his cock, ah, that hurt, one more slap, shit, the rough treatment was really getting to him, no shit.

 

Kidd’s huge cock pressing against his entrance. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

 

Kidd grabbed his hips in a steely grip, he braced himself, tried to find some sort of leverage, but his bed didn’t provide a lot where he could hold onto, and then – SHIT! Kidd slammed inside, without consideration, without mercy, his overly large cock filling him to the brim, leaving him powerless and at his will.

 

Kidd stilled for a few scary seconds, stretching him to his limit, dominating him. Then he withdrew and slammed right back inside.

 

Oh shit.

 

That was rough. Painful. Crazy.

 

Another thrust.

 

Shit, he was losing it, shit, shit, shit.

 

This was fucking intense, too intense, too much, too much, too much. Kidd’s muscular body was powering over his, he had no chance, he couldn’t see, haze, oh shit, he could only hear: Skin slapping on skin, moans, screams, shit, that were his own moans and screams, right? He could only feel: Heat, so much fucking heat, the burn, the stretch, the fire in his veins, lust, so much fucking desire and lust coiled in his groin, he felt like he was going to explode, this was scary, fuck, fuck – MORE!

 

His fingers were desperately clutching the pillows, the blanket, the sheets –

 

“You like it like this, you little whore, don’t you?”

 

He wanted to tell Kidd to shut the fuck up, he wanted to hit him for that comment, he wanted to say something smart and use his wits to reply to that fucking insulting comment, but he fucking couldn’t, his mouth wouldn’t work properly anymore, fuck this, his _mind_ didn’t work properly anymore. He only resolved to one thing: He wouldn’t scream Kidd’s name. No fucking way. He wouldn’t.

 

But then thinking was overrated, right?

 

His thoughts became hazy, blurry, undefined.

 

The fucking heat.

 

Sweat was running down his body, shit, Kidd just placed a hand on his rock hard cock again, one stroke, another stroke, shit, shit, shit-

 

“Moan for me, mah little bitch, scream for me, tell me how much you like mah cock, tell me how much you love being filled by mah cock, you little slut, scream for me-“

 

That fucker! He tried to form words, but shit, would that fucker stop hitting his prostate with his fucking huge cock? He couldn’t think! Too much pleasure, that cock filling him again and again, driving into him with too much force, showing him his place in the world: _Beneath this man._

 

“Fuck you!”

 

And after that verbal outfall all he could do was moan.

 

Kidd laughed at his defiance and increased his efforts to fuck him through the mattress. _Thrust._ Kidd’s huge cock impaling him again and all over again.

 

He couldn’t take it any longer, he needed to come.

 

He tried to reach his cock with his hand, but his hand was swatted away – FUCK! That fucker, he couldn’t, shit, he didn’t, what the fuck? He _needed_ to come, stop this, take your fucking hand away, release my cock, let me come, let me come, fuck, fuck, fuck-

 

He wouldn’t beg, he wouldn’t beg, he _never_ begged.

 

“Scream mah name, little bitch, if you want to come.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Haze. Pleasure. Pain. He couldn’t take it possibly any second longer. _I shall not beg. I shall not say his name._

 

“Scream mah name, bitch!”

 

Oh, fuck off. _And let me come!_

This was too much, way too much. Over the edge and over again.

 

But then Kidd started to moan too, his thrusts became frantic, and that was his only consolidation: That he knew that Kidd was close too, and then he would let him come too, for sure.

 

Haze. Heat. So much fucking pleasure.

 

And then with one especially powerful thrust Kidd released his tight grip around the base of his cock and he could finally come – oh shit, sweet heaven, sweet bliss, sweet waves over pleasure never deceasing, blank minds filled with fireworks, screams, shouts, heaven.

 

.

 

.

 

He came back to his senses when Kidd’s heavy body was lifted from his lithe frame.

 

Yeah, time to breathe again. He didn’t really feel like moving though. Luckily he was already in his own bed, so he really didn’t need to move at all.

 

He heard the rustling of clothes, he lazily turned his head and watched Kidd leave his bedroom from the corner of his eyes. He waited for a few seconds, if he would hear running water in his bathroom, but instead he heard the soft _click_ of his front door closing.

 

_Oh_. So that was it.

 

He forced his limp legs to leave the bed and he reeled like a drunk person when he staggered through his small flat. When he entered the tiny living room with the tiny kitchen corner he stared like a dumb retard at the closed door to his apartment.

 

That was when he noticed that Kidd never gave him the money. That fucker! He was about to curse that asshole to hell when his attention got caught by five green bills on his kitchen table. They looked like someone just threw them there. Kidd probably did.

 

So he still paid him in the end. Even when he clearly hadn’t been satisfied with him.

 

He wondered if Kidd would come back the next night.

 

Probably not.

 

 

 

 


	7. Little Lies

After Kidd had left Law’s shitty apartment that night he went straight home, into the shower. God fucking damn it. He groaned and felt the urge to plant his fist in his face. He stared at the white tiled walls in his shower while he let cascades of water run down his body. Let the water wash everything away. The things he should’ve said…

 

_I want you free, I want you rebellious, I want you how you truly are._

 

Why had Law been so damn different that time?

 

Oh fuck this, he didn’t wanna think about it.

 

Cascades of water running down his body. For the first time in years he _didn’t_ feel the urge to jerk off in the shower. He just didn’t feel like it. Not tonight – and besides, he already had three orgasms with Law. And Law had had exactly _one_ orgasm. Yeah. Didn’t he _not_ want to think about Law? Shit.

 

Angrily he got out of the shower, put some clothes on and stormed downstairs, straight to the bar. Since it was still Saturday night, there wasn’t a lot going on at the Galleya headquarters. Most of the men were working with Shanks – that meant they would be out most of the night, dealing, disrupting other deals, blowing shit up. They would return in the early morning hours. It was about midnight right now. Damn, he was irritated and bored. No one around to distract him.

 

He had decided to work the night shift tomorrow night, since he remembered rather well that Law didn’t wanna be fucked on Sundays. That fucking hypocrite.

 

He poured a rather large drink at the bar and enjoyed the harsh taste of undiluted liquor. That was what he needed right now.

 

I want you free.

 

_Why won’t he understand?_

 

 

 

 

 

Law groaned. This Sunday was fucking slow. Nothing fucking happened that day at the hospital. Nothing at all. Why couldn’t some car crash so he had something to do? Why did no one get a stroke or a heart attack? Why was everyone so fucking healthy? He wanted to cut something open, he wanted to hold a heart in his hands, he wanted blood, a living body beneath his knife on the table. But this peculiar Sunday at the hospital he was working at was so fucking slow. Nothing fucking happened – he was so bored, even his thoughts were running in circles, repeating itself.

 

And the worst part about this slow Sunday: His mind wasn’t occupied enough with some potential patients, no, he had nothing to distract him, and so his thoughts automatically went back to last night. To Eustass fucking Kidd and his fucking demands.

 

To Kidd’s rage.

 

To the disdain. To the resentment.

 

Oh, for fuck’s sake, can someone in Grand Line City _please_ get shot, so he had something to do? An accident? A rough fight? Anything?

 

By the time his shift was over he was about ready to shoot himself. He walked home the one mile from the hospital to his apartment and suddenly the question he had managed to avoid all day popped right back up in his head: _Would Kidd come back tonight?_

There were three options: Either Kidd would come by and fuck him like nothing had happened, no weirdness between them, no awkwardness, everything forgotten – or even better, all had been just in his overly stressed imagination – or he _wouldn’t_ come back. Because Kidd could fuck for free, he said so. Because what Law gave him last night wasn’t what Kidd wanted, because he could get _that_ in a dark corner at the ‘Arabasta’ with some nasty intoxicated chick or dude.

 

And then there was the third possibility: Kidd would come back _tomorrow_ , since he mentioned to Kidd one week ago that he didn’t fuck on Sundays. (Well, technically he could fuck on Sundays, but his Sundays were sacred to work (but only a ten hour shift, not _sixteen_ ) and to going to bed early.)

 

He arrived at his shitty apartment and quickly took a shower, since he smelled like antiseptics. And if Kidd would come he didn’t need him asking why he smelled like hospital. Oh no, he wouldn’t tell that git that he was actually a doctor. A renowned heart surgeon, as it was.

 

And then he waited.

 

And wait he did.

 

He watched the clock tick forward, each second passed agonizingly slow. He tried to pass some time cleaning the small space he called his apartment, then he read in one of the latest medical journals. It was around ten thirty when his phone rang.

 

Hastily he scrambled to answer it, but to his disappointment it was only Nami calling. He mentally scolded himself. Where the fuck would’ve Kidd gotten his number? He didn’t recall that they exchanged numbers. So why was he still feeling a pang that this wasn’t Kidd calling him?

 

Hesitantly he answered the phone. He kinda had the feeling that he wouldn’t like what Nami had to say.

 

“Law speaking.”  


“Law, sweetheart, where are you?” Nami’s exaggerated sweet voice echoed through the receiver. Oh no, what was she up to?

 

“I’m in my apartment. What’s up?”

 

“Not much, honey, but WHY THE FUCK HAVEN’T YOU CALLED?” Nami screeched.

 

“Why should I?” He was fairly unimpressed with Nami’s outburst. That wasn’t the first time he got yelled at over the phone.

 

“Well, since you didn’t say goodbye the other time at the ‘Arabasta’, then I haven’t heard from you all week long, and this Friday you weren’t at the ‘Baratie’ – what is going on with you?” Nami’s tone was rather menacing.

 

“You know that I’m quite busy, Nami. I need to work a lot, I shouldn’t tell you this, since you should be aware of this.”

 

“I know that you have to work, you imbecile, but you don’t have to work _that much!”_

 

He decided going for the truth – well, almost the truth. “I kinda met someone.”

 

“ _What?_ Who? Where?”

 

“That night at the ‘Arabasta’ – he was the reason why I didn’t say goodbye. I was spending almost every night last week with him.” Not a lie.   


“Oh Law, that’s great! How is he like? Do you like him?”

 

“He’s big, and really hot-“ Still not a lie. “And of course I like him, otherwise I wouldn’t have spent that much time with him lately.” Obviously a lie. If he would ever _like_ Eustass fucking Kidd.

 

“So he’s from Grand Line City? What’s his name? What does he do for a living? Are you serious with him?”  


Shit. Now he would definitely need to lie – since he hardly knew the answers to Nami’s questions. That called for a distraction strategy: “Nami, I gotta let you go, since he just knocked at my door, we have a date, bye bye!” And he hung up.

 

Silence.

 

He was such a liar. Nobody had knocked at his door, of course. But lying to Nami wasn’t really an option here. She was not to be underestimated, and the last thing he wanted was his circle of friends finding out that he was selling his body to such an unrefined brute as Eustass fucking Kidd – someone whose occupation was probably right in the same range as Doflamingo’s.

 

Kidd. Where was that fucker? It was past ten thirty by now, and usually Kidd was the punctual type. He was losing hope with each passing minute.

 

Well, more time for him to sleep some of his exhaustion off. Fuck you, Eustass.

 

 

 

 

 

Law’s Monday was fucking crazy at the hospital. There had been a huge car accident with several cars involved, and one man’s heart got pierced with a piece of scrap metal, exciting! And so he spent most of his shift, operating that man’s heart, and god damn it, he was _made_ for this job – he did the impossible and saved that man’s life, he truly was a god.

 

He came home, still in a pretty good mood that he had performed that impossible surgery, and went straight in the shower. Every damn muscle in his body was aching. His neck was stiff, and his fingers were cramping. He let the hot water run over his body, enjoying the heat, the steam, ahh, it felt good, he could fall asleep right where he stood-

 

A loud knock at the door interrupted his train of thoughts. A fucking _knock_ on the door. That could only mean one thing:

 

Eustass. Fucking. Kidd.

 

Who else would it be? A nasty voice in the back of his head informed him that it was about one hour too early for Kidd to turn up, and that he would be pretty crushed if there was only one of his neighbors wanting something. But still, adrenalin rushed through his blood, he hastily turned the shower off, slung a towel around his hips and went for the door.

 

His heart skipped a beat when he opened the door and there _he_ was, Eustass Kidd, red untamed hair, fur coat, freshly healed gashes down the right side of his face, goggles on his head, pale skin and thin unnatural red lips distorted to a sly grin.

 

“Miss me, Law?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

As expected Kidd only grinned at his comment and strode past him. He behaved like he owned the place, but didn’t he always behave like that? At the ‘Arabasta’ Kidd had shown similar behavior, the typical confidence that nothing could shock him, that he was feeling perfectly at ease with everything – Law suppressed the urge to sigh and closed the door behind his brazen guest. _Guest._ That wasn’t what Kidd was, right? He should say _customer._

 

Kidd was already in the bedroom, getting comfortable on his bed.

 

Hesitantly he joined him in the small but clean space he dared to call ‘bedroom’. Kidd was lounging on his bed, still completely clothed. But that wasn’t a surprise, since he was used to Kidd fucking him with his shirt and coat still in place. Must be a weird kink of him, or he was concealing some pretty nasty scars, but the gashes on his face and on his neck weren’t really affecting Kidd – and he just didn’t seem like the type who would be ashamed of some scars – _so the kink it was._

“You changed your attitude, or what?” Kidd growled and raked his gaze over his mostly naked body (he was still only wearing that thin towel around his waist, and some water drops were still running down his body, it was tickling him in an annoying way) and he was satisfied that he could clearly see Kidd’s desire and lust for him.

 

“I guess I did.”

 

“Good. Come here and do what you’re best at.” Kidd growled.

 

He was best at cutting men’s hearts open, he thought. But Kidd didn’t need to know that, right? With slow movements he slowly traveled his hands down his tattooed torso right to the fringe of his towel, he knew that Kidd was watching his fingers intensely – but then, instead of dropping the towel wrapped around his waist he carefully dipped his hand underneath the towel and fisted his slowly growing erection.

 

Kidd practically drooled. “I wanna see you. Take that fucking towel off.”

 

“No.”

 

“YES!”

 

He just loved how riled up Kidd could get if he didn’t get what he wanted. He half-expected Kidd to start a full out tirade how he was paying him to be naked – oh, here it went.

 

“You little shit! Take that towel off right now!”

 

He totally ignored that request and continued jerking his own cock off – hidden from Kidd’s burning gaze.

 

Kidd was about to rise from the bed and snatch his towel away from him when he said: “I’ll take this towel off – if you take that nasty coat off.”

 

Kidd froze on the bed and his intense gaze searched for his eyes. The playfulness had vanished from his harsh features. “Why do you want me to take my coat of?”

 

He blushed a little, but he decided going for the truth. “I would like to feel your naked torso on mine, the warm flesh of your arms wrapping around me while I ride your cock.”  


 

“That’s it? That’s all you want?”  


 

_What more would I want?_

He nodded.

 

“You wanna know what I hide beneath this coat?”

 

“Yeah.” He was breathless by now, totally forgot about his straining erection. He wanted Kidd fucking naked. Was that too much to ask for?

 

“You’re not afraid of what I might hide? Horrendous scars? A maimed appendage?”  


Maimed? Then where the fuck took Kidd his quite impressive strength from?

 

“Do I look like someone who is afraid of scars?”

 

Kidd chuckled. “No, you don’t. Come here.” Kidd patted the pillow beside him and motioned that he should join him.

 

He let go of that stupid towel and climbed onto the bed and sat cross legged in front of the red haired beast, whose eyes were still following every small movement of his, silently observing him. They just sat like this for a few moments, and Law felt that it was all Kidd’s turn now.

 

“Can I trust you?” Kidd finally asked.

 

“I let you fuck me because you pay good money.”

 

“You desperately need my money, right? This is why you do this. You won’t fool me. But let me say this once: If you betray my trust, you won’t get a single cent outta me, you understand? If you betray me, this is over. So I ask you again: _Can I trust you?”_

He took a deep breath and begged that his voice wouldn’t sound shaky: “Yes.”

 

Kidd seemed to believe him, because he slowly started to shrug out of his jacket.

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

Metal, wires – _what the fuck was this?_

 

Instead of a perfectly normal left arm Eustass Kidd looked like the fucking Terminator himself, his left arm was one complicated looking construct from scraped of metal, wires, screws, bolts and threads.

 

“What… what is this?”

 

“My arm, you dumb shit.”

 

“I mean… what? How? Why?”

 

Kidd flexed the impressive appendage before his eyes. “I can move it just like any normal arm, it got the same joints as a normal arm, but it is way stronger than an average arm, I can easily lift five hundred pounds with my left arm alone, it’s bulletproof, you know, pretty usefully, you know?”

 

“Do you… can you feel with it?”

 

“No. Only in my fingertips.”

 

“That’s amazing, I’ve never seen an appendage as such, I mean, where did you get it? What happened?”

 

“You don’t wanna know, and I ain’t telling ya. But let me tell you this: There’s a fucking good reason why I keep this arm secret. Only my… family knows about it.”

 

“Was there a medical reason why you needed it? What was the surgery like? How much did it cost? Where did you get it? Who was the doctor in charge? When did you get your arm?” He wanted to know everything. He had never seen something like that.

 

“Law, listen, what’s up with all that interest in my arm? It’s like a prosthesis, and believe me, if I had the choice between this arm and my old one, I would’ve chosen the old one. And-“

 

“But when? Where? I think-“  


“CAN WE DROP THIS FUCKING TOPIC?”

 

“Fine.” He grumbled. But his interest was spiked. Who would’ve thought that Kidd would hide such a wonderful secret beneath his fur coat?

 

“And one last thing: Nobody will find out about this arm, do you understand?” Kidd had never been more serious.

 

He nodded.

 

“I said: _Do you understand?”_

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Come here, help me take off the rest of my clothes, I fucking hated fucking you with that coat, you have no idea how fucking hot it can get beneath that piece of shit.”

 

Law swallowed the tons of questions that were about to spill from his tongue and scooted closer to Kidd. He placed his hands carefully on Kidd’s torso, and then slid his hands beneath the white wife beater Kidd was wearing. He shuddered. Kidd’s torso was fucking amazing. Pure white skin, smooth like marble, no traces of hair, hard muscles flexing beneath his fingers. Slowly, oh so slowly he lifted the wife beater up and over Kidd’s head. Shit. How can someone look _that_ good? That was simply unfair.

 

But he couldn’t stop running his fingers all over that body. He simply couldn’t stop. Then he got more audacious and slowly trailed his fingers over the junction between Kidd’s shoulder and the mechanic arm. The smooth transition between warm skin and cold metal. If he wasn’t mistaken small tremors rocked Kidd’s body.

 

He let his fingers trail over the mechanical arm, he felt the cold metal, the hidden strength in those wires and bolts and screws.

 

Suddenly a warm arm circled his waist and drew him even closer, closer to that magnificent heat that Kidd’s torso was emitting. And finally both their bodies were closely pressed together, muscle on muscle, heat on heat. And it felt fucking fantastic. Kidd’s skin on his, his erection pressing uncomfortably against Kidd’s lower stomach, shit, the heat, why was Kidd so fucking hot?

 

“God damn it, I wanted to do this from the very beginning.” Kidd rasped in his ear.

 

He could only moan. He felt Kidd’s huge erection growing, and to add to the game he ground his hips down on it. Kidd moaned. And then there was suddenly a huge, metallic and fucking cold hand wrapped around his cock.

 

Shocked he looked down and saw that Kidd had his mechanical hand wrapped around his cock. He had never seen something more strange, intimidating and at the same time erotic display. And then Kidd’s mechanic hand started to move.

 

Fucking shit.

 

Kidd knew exactly how much pressure he had to apply, shit, it was slow, torturous and so fucking good. Kidd’s other hand pressed his body still close to his, and what was it what he felt? A warm body pressed against his, one arm around his cock, the other around his back – it was weird, he actually felt _safe_ , yeah, that was it what he was feeling - something he hadn’t felt in years. Not since that fucker Doflamingo had stepped in his life. Usually he would feel claustrophobic in such a tight embrace, but not this time, he only felt warm, safe, and protected.

 

He looked up into Kidd’s face and he couldn’t place that look, those intense eyes searching his face for _something – what are you looking for, Eustass-ya?_

 

And to his displeasure Kidd removed his hand from his cock and suddenly buried the metallic fingers in his short hair and pulled his face closer.

 

Shit. He was panicking right now.

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. No.

 

But he couldn’t resist. Kidd’s steady grip on his head. Those way too intense eyes staring him down. The grim set of his jar.

 

And then warm lips were on his, kissing him, _kissing him!_

Shit, that was good, way too good. You weren’t supposed to kiss like _that._ The heat. The fire. Shit. He couldn’t take this. This was too close, too personal. He was a god damn hooker, for god’s sake! This wasn’t supposed to happen. No kisses. Never kiss. Too close. Too intimate. Too much.

 

He tried to break free, he struggled in Kidd’s steely grip, but those arms wouldn’t bulge, he couldn’t get free – two large hands grabbed his head, held him in place, forced his mouth upon his.

 

So warm, so close, so good.

 

He couldn’t possibly resist any longer, he opened his mouth in a sigh of surrender, and then there was Kidd, everywhere, and it was fucking fantastic.

 

That man could kiss.

 

And damn, he could. He was so fucking dominating, demanding everything there was from Law. Fucking everything. And he wouldn’t stop. Kidd just pressed their bodies as close together as possible, and then their mouths were slashed upon each other, breathing stopped, their hearts stopped, everything stopped. It was only Kidd and him, lost in time, lost in that kiss.

 

So fucking good.

 

And then the kiss ended and he could breathe again, but that wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted Kidd to kiss him again, to never stop. He stared at Kidd’s reddened lips.

 

He wanted more.

 

If he really wanted something, he fucking took what he wanted. He grinned, held eye contact with Kidd, licked his lips and kissed Kidd again. He was the dominating part this time, he was the one who wanted Kidd – and the red haired beast let him have what he desired.

 

 _Equality_.

 

 

 

 

Kidd couldn’t really believe that _that_ was happening to him. Law in his lap, naked, willing, and _kissing_ him.

 

Every single encounter over the past week he had been careful that he wouldn’t even come close to Law’s lips, he had avoided them like a red flag, since kissing usually meant a _real_ connection, kissing meant for him that whatever there was between him and another had a deeper meaning. Needless to say, he hadn’t kissed someone in ages.

 

He simply didn’t _kiss._ Kissing was for pussies. He fucked. It was simple as that.

 

But fuck this shit. Law had looked just so damn kissable when he sat there in his lap, not even slightly disturbed by his mechanical arm, quite the opposite – Law had been intrigued with his arm, curious, and even aroused, judging the reaction of Law’s cock in his metallic hand.

 

Law just made him mad. He didn’t know what was it about that man, he knew nothing about him, only that he was driving him crazy with lust, want, need.

 

And Law was so fucking warm. Warm. Warm lips on his.

 

But then a greater need took over than simply claiming Law’s lips, as so often, the urge to fuck Law into the mattress, the urge to be inside him, to own him.

 

He knew that he was a creature driven by instincts, so there was no way he could deny the cravings of his beast – and so he unleashed it.

 

He never let go of Law’s lips when he toppled him over, pinned his lithe body to the mattress, touching his body, kissing him, dominating his mouth, dominating his body, feeling, touching. It was amazing that he was naked with Law for the first time, that their chests were pressed together, that Law’s hands were on his chest, his shoulders, his arms, touching, feeling.

 

He spread Law’s legs, he wanted to be inside, he needed – _condom_. Shit, he needed a condom. Reluctantly he let go of Law and sat up, looking down at the wonderful disheveled body, Law was panting beneath him, looking up at with huge dark eyes.

 

“Why did you stop?” Law asked, voice raspy.

 

“Condom.” Was his monosyllabic reply.

 

“Nightstand.”

 

He found a couple of condoms lying on the nightstand, as Law had pointed out, and for a short second he wondered if Law placed them there for their use only, or if he had other customers who came over and fucked Law in this bed. Suddenly jealously ran through his veins like fire. He grabbed a condom and looked down at Law.

 

“Am I the only one?” he asked.

 

“What?”

 

“Am I the only one you fuck?” he repeated his question. He knew that he sounded suddenly cold, really cold.

 

Law seemed to sense the sudden shift in his mood and stilled on the bed. Law slowly sat up and looked at him. “I owe a debt, a huge dept. It’s something from my past I would rather not think about, but the money I earn with my real job isn’t enough. Desperate times take desperate measures. I wasn’t sure if I could do it, but then I saw you. You’re the first. I do this because I want you. The money is only a necessity for me to survive.”

 

Kidd closed his eyes. That had been _exactly_ what he wanted to hear. That Law had a very good reason to sell his body. That he wasn’t doing it for the fun of it, for god’s sake. That he wasn’t the slut he had thought he was. And – most important – he was the only one Law fucked, not at all like his long dead mother, that fucking bitch. Yeah, hadn’t he always laughed when someone told him he was such a _son of a bitch_? Because that was what he truly was.

 

All the little nagging voices in the back of his head shut up, all the doubts that had been eating him up from the inside. He was free from them.

 

He felt like laughing.

 

But then his gaze got caught from Law’s deliciously naked body beneath him, his hard cock, and everything was forgotten. He had wasted way too much time with talking and fussing about shit. He quickly got rid of his pants, then he leaned down and kissed Law again, while he searched with his arm blindly the nightstand for lube. He finally found the bottle, uncapped it, still kissing Law, coated his fingers, and then, without a warning, shoved two fingers down Law’s ass.

 

He was so damn hot inside. So fucking hot. And Law was still fucking tight, still clamping down on his fingers like he wanted to milk them, oh, he couldn’t wait to feel those walls around his cock – he pumped those fingers in and out of Law, he quickly found that magic spot – Law bucked on the bed, mumbled incoherent words – fuck yeah.

 

_That’s how I want you: Unrestrained, unbound, unleashed._

 

But then he had a brilliant idea. He removed his slick fingers from Law’s hole and stroked his cock instead. Law moaned, demanded that he would finally fuck him, oh, that willing bitch. But he wasn’t done playing yet. Oh no.

 

He kept his hand around Law’s already dripping cock, massaging it, pumping it, stroking it – and with his other hand he searched for his discarded wife beater, oh, there it was – and tore it with his mechanical hand in shreds. He took one shred and bound it tightly around the base of Law’s cock.

 

“What the FUCK?” Law yelled, breathless, furious.

 

He smirked. “I’m still paying you, so my rules apply.”

 

“You fucker!”

 

He ignored the yelling and thrashing Law, put the condom on and used some more lube to slick his safely coated cock. Then he gave Law’s cock some more strokes, Law whined, but he knew that Law wouldn’t be able to come until he removed the fabric from his cock. He loved having Law at his mercy.

 

He placed his hands on Law’s hips, his eyes never left his, and then he entered that willing body.

 

Oh sweet heaven.

 

Thoughts left him, he was reduced to feelings. Feelings like: hot, hot, shit, tight, tight, so fucking tight – more!

 

He was pretty sure that Law was yelling something, that intriguing face was flushed, features contorted in something that could only be described as raw lust. And damn, he was going to satisfy that need.

 

And Law was so fucking hot.

 

He slowly withdrew, shit, the friction, so fucking hot – it was as Law’s ass wouldn’t let go of his cock – and then slammed back inside.

 

Why was this so good?

 

But it was hardly enough. More. He needed more.

 

He withdrew again, a moan escaped his lips, and rammed his cock inside again. Motherfucking shit. Fucking Law could never get old, never boring, oh no. He knew that he bruised Law’s hips, that he was rough, that Law was close to collapsing – but he still needed more. His thrusts became more erratic, with more force, shit, shit, shit, tight, hot-

 

Law was thrashing beneath him, he was yelling, screaming: “Take it off, let me come! Take it off, take it off-“

 

But he didn’t care, he was too far gone, he was lost in that beautiful body, that tight hole that was wringing him dry, he couldn’t stop. He had hardly enough. _More, give me more._

 

To agitate Law further he stroked that rock hard cock again, never slowed down, in and out, more, harder, more, faster, fuck, so fucking good, more, faster, harder-

 

His stomach tightened, he knew he was close, he was always close when he fucked Law, but he needed this to last.

 

Oh fuck!

 

So fucking tight!

 

Law was yelling something, whining, shouting – suddenly he sat up and smashed their lips together, he straddled him, riding his cock, breathing the same air, lips on lips, SHIT! That little fucker had just bitten him, oh he was so getting it back!

 

He threw Law back down on the mattress, towering over him, and fucking the living shit outta him. Law tried to hold on to him, his fingers dug in his back, he felt _everything-_

 

The haze lifted for a second and in this one clear moment he ripped the restraints from Law’s cock – Law screamed, bucked his hips and came – walls tightening on his cock, sucking him in even deeper – and he still needed more.

 

Law’s body went limp beneath him, and he lifted those motionless hips, changed the angle and fucked Law even harder. He just couldn’t stop.

 

Fuck yes!

 

Law was looking up at him with unbelieving eyes, oh shit, those eyes. And then he felt his own orgasm coming like a wave that rushed through his body.

 

He forced his muscles to thrust one last time into Law, then that wave crashed.

 

“FUCK!”

 

He threw his head back, his body went rigid, his muscles spasmed, and his world exploded.

 

.

 

.

 

He needed some time to come back down. Motherfucking shit, that had been one hell of an orgasm. He slowly withdrew his spent cock from Law’s hole, discarded the used condom, and collapsed on the mattress next to Law’s still limp body.

 

He felt… _spent_. Weird. Usually he needed at least three orgasms to invoke that feeling.

 

He felt Law move besides him, and then there were soft lips on his, and he turned his head and kissed back, slow, tired, satisfied.

 

When Law’s lips stilled on his he stretched his well used body and got up from the bed.

 

“You’re leaving?” Law asked, sounding pretty exhausted. _Did Law want him to stay?_

“Yeah, got work to do.”

 

Law nodded, and he searched for his clothes. His wife beater was done for, so he shrugged his fur coat on without anything to wear beneath.

 

“See ya tomorrow.” He said before he went into Law’s tiny kitchen. He fished some bills from his pocket and left them on the table, as usual. Then he left – since there were a couple deals going down this night, and it would be such a shame if he wouldn’t be there to fuck those fuckers over.

 

 

 

 

 

Law couldn’t even bring himself to switch off the light when Kidd left. He was so fucking tired. _Tired._ Damn, this time Kidd had really worn him out. He was happy that he was already in his own bed and that he didn’t need to fetch a cap for his ride home. He didn’t even need to move, he could just close his eyes and sleep, he didn’t mind that the sheets were a mess, that he was sticky and covered in what was the product of both their fucking.

 

Close your eyes and sleep – _RING!_

 

Oh, fuck that shit, his phone was ringing. Who would call him at that hour? It was around eleven thirty at night, no one in his right mind would call him… No one in his right mind – oh no, he fucking _knew_ who was calling him at this hour. And ignoring the phone wasn’t an option either.

 

With his muscles protesting he rose from the bed and searched for his phone. Where was that motherfucking piece of shit? Kitchen. Shit. He really needed to walk those few feet to his kitchen.

 

But if he wouldn’t take that call, _he_ would be pissed, and _him_ being pissed usually ended in _him_ coming over. And that was the last thing Law wanted right now.

 

He finally reached the phone, _unknown number,_ and answered. “Yeah?”

 

“Oh, hello my dear Law, I hope I wasn’t disturbing you.” A sickingly sweet voice sounded through the receiver.

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Eloquent as ever, Law.”

 

God, how much he hated Doflamingo. “What do you want?”

 

“So it’s always me wanting something? I could’ve called just because I missed you.”

 

“If you say so. So what do you want?”

 

“Well, you already notified me in which delicious way you’re getting your _extra_ income, and from the goodness of my heart I didn’t have objections, but you never filled me in with the details.”

 

“You want details? In which positions we fuck, or what do you mean?”

 

“Don’t be so cold, Law, you know what I mean. I was simply referring to the man you’re doing it with. I was quite surprised when my sources told me that you managed to conjure Eustass Kidd in your bed. “

 

“Why does it matter _who_ I fuck?”

 

“Well, Law, I always thought that you detested the underground and everything linked to it-“

 

“You got something wrong there: I detest _you_ and thus everything linked to _you._ ”

 

“Well, there’s hardly a difference, isn’t it? You should know better than everyone that I _am_ the underground in Grand Line City.”

 

“So Kidd’s one of your underlings?”

 

“Well, that’s the point here, Law. You were always a smart boy.”

 

“So what’s the problem?”

 

“The problem is that Kidd _isn’t_ one of my underlings, as you put it so eloquently. He is part of the most dangerous underground organization out there, next to mine, of course.”

 

Law couldn’t really say that he was surprised. He had suspected that from the very beginning. Men like Kidd didn’t work nine to five jobs like everybody else. Men like Kidd – wait, there was simply no one else like Kidd. That brute strength, his confidence, the brutish looks, his arm, for fuck’s sake-

 

“Since you are fucking Eustass Kidd on a regular basis-“ Doflamingo continued on the other end of the line. “You are a perfect way to infiltrate that organization.”

 

“Why would I wanna do this?”  


“Oh Law, don’t play dumb. I’m pretty sure that red haired girlfriend of yours has already calculated your chances of paying your dept of in time. So you should know, that even with that little extra income of yours, you won’t make it. But you know me, my generous self, I am willing to abate parts of your dept. Let’s say five hundred for each piece of useful information?”

 

“Two thousand.”  


 

“You gotta be kidding me, Law, you should be thankful that I am providing you with this offer in the very beginning-“

 

“One thousand five hundred.”

 

“I like the way you think, Law. Thousand bucks.”

 

“Thousand bucks for each single information.”

 

“Thousand bucks for each single _useful_ information. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Great! It’s always fun negotiating with you! I expect a call from you in the next days, you can reach one of my underlings with the number you still got.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Oh, and Law, about that Kidd, let me tell you: He won’t be as good as I was to you, remember that.”

 

Then the line was disconnected.

 


	8. Chapter 8

What is it about you that I can’t resist? Why do I want you so much? I don’t understand. I just don’t understand it.

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd was over at Law’s, like every god damn night the past week, and his body sank into Law’s, like every god damn night, and it was fucking good, like every god damn night.

 

When he felt that he was finally able to breathe again he rolled off from Law’s exhausted and well used body, stretched his arms and then turned his head to look at Law.

 

Tan skin stretched over defined features. Silver piercings, illuminated by the harsh light from that ugly lamp right above the bed. _Those dark eyes_ – and he had finally figured out what that look in those eyes was: Law was hounded, those dark hounded eyes.

 

This was usually the time where he would get up, pay and leave, but for some reason he didn’t feel like it. So he nudged Law slightly in the side and waited for his reaction.

 

“What is it? You really want another round?” Law said, clearly exhausted and disapproving.

 

“Nah, I’m good. But you know, I’ve been thinking-“  


“You’ve been thinking, Mr. Eustass? I wasn’t aware that you actually had a brain-“ Law teased.

 

“Shut up. No. Let me say what I have to say.” He pouted.

 

“So speak.”

 

“Why do I have to pay you for sex?”  


“Because I need money.”

 

“I know, smart ass. My question is why can’t I just give you the money you need, and then we can just continue this thing without that ugly label of prostitution?”  


“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t want to.”  


“That’s a pretty shitty reason.”

 

“Can you please drop it, ok?”  


“I just don’t get it. Why can’t I give you all the money you need and we just fuck?”

 

“Just drop it-“

 

“Is it because you _dislike_ fucking me so much, that you need the money for motivation, or what? Do you get off being paid? Do you only get it up if you act like a whore and actually sell your body?”

 

“Eustass, you know it’s not like that, just drop it.” Law said, exasperated.

 

“FINE!”

 

“I would like to sleep, if you don’t mind. I gotta get up early tomorrow.”

 

“You’re throwing me out? Fine. I’m already leaving.” He mumbled and left the bed, searching for his clothes.

 

“Eustass-ya?”

 

“What is it now?”  


“I forgot to tell you earlier, but we can’t meet tomorrow night.”

 

“Why? Tomorrow is Friday, right? Sunday is your day off-“  


“Contrary to your beliefs I’m not a socially isolated being, and it would be nice to see someone else’s face, other than colleagues and _you_.”

 

“ _Fine_.” He finished dressing, dug the usual amount of money outta his pockets, threw it carelessly on the bed and left the already dozing off Law.

 

 

 

 

 

Law worked the whole Friday at the hospital, well knowing that with each passing hour he got closer to _finally_ getting outta there. He couldn’t wait for his shift to end, since this night he promised Nami that he would go out with her and the clique. It felt like he hadn’t seen his friends in weeks, and tonight would be the first time they all hung out in ages.

 

So how many minutes left till he got outta here?

 

But then a pretty interesting case came in and all thoughts about the clique were gone and he was lost in saving another man’s life. All his attention was on the surgery, and when he finally left the Grand Line City Hospital he noticed that he was already running late.

 

He rushed his shower, threw on some clothes he had lying around and jogged the two miles downtown to the ‘Baratie’ where they would always meet up before going out. The restaurant was closing up, but the whole clique was still there, lounging in the back, talking, chatting, enjoying the drinks that Sanji made especially for the ladies.

 

He walked in and was greeted warmly by the relaxing atmosphere. Just what he needed right now. A change of scenery. Something different from work, something different from those sweaty nights in his tiny bedroom.

 

“Hi Law!” Kaku said, he had noticed him first – attentive as he was.

 

“Law! We haven’t seen you in ages!” Vivi smiled.

 

“Glad you could make it!” Kaya added.

 

Robin smiled mysteriously and eyed him up. “You look good.”

 

That was a surprise. He thought that since he had cut his usual amount of sleep down to an absolute minimum that his sleep deprived body would for sure induce the opposite effect – the bags under his eyes showed more than usual.

 

“Yeah, you do.” Nami added, “I don’t know what it is, but you look way more relaxed and content than last time I’ve seen you. But you still don’t get enough sleep!”

 

He smiled warmly, sat down and snatched a drink. It was good to be back. “Well, my sleep deprived state might come from the man I met about two weeks ago.”

 

“Oh Law, that’s great!”

 

“So you’re now in a relationship? What is he like? Who is he? Do we know him?”

 

Damn his loose mouth. Why did he have to mention _him_? He needed to be extremely careful now. _Basically tell the them what I already told Nami on the phone_. _Nothing more._ “I don’t think that you could possibly know him. I met him at the ‘Arabasta’, you know, that night when Sanji had to fulfill his bet – I totally forgot to ask how did that go?”

 

Sanji’s face immediately turned a dark shade of red and he started to mumble incoherent syllables. Great distraction strategy. Robin winked at him and to Sanji’s obvious and utter embarrassment they started to question Sanji if he was going to meet the green haired man again.

 

Law sat back, nipped on his drink and just enjoyed the company of his friends. He listened to the flowing conversation, then a pretty interesting discussion about the local politics in Grand Line City started, and he was happily pointing out the correlations and ties of the underground syndicates with the government.

 

He could’ve stayed at the ‘Baratie’ for hours, conversing with his friends, drinking, relaxing, but unfortunately Nami and Robin suggested that they should go to one of their usual clubs downtown.

 

He tagged along, since he wanted to enjoy every damn second he got with the clique.

 

A cab brought them right to the front entrance of ‘Punk Hazard’, one of the most stylish establishments in Grand Line City. A surge of excitement flowed through his body. It felt like ages since he had been going out. They passed the long line in front of the club, nodded the bouncers a greeting and went inside.

 

They were welcomed by the latest electro beats, by dazzling lights, a wild crowd, and did he mention the almost deafening music? He really felt like letting loose tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd hated clubs like these. Loud, flashy, annoying. Full of hipsters, wannabees, attention junkies – yeah, and why was he here again?

 

The ‘Punk Hazard’ was definitely not his type of club. He was more the ‘Arabasta’ type. Dark and dirty. Or some quiet bar where the booze was cheap and the music was more outdated that this crap here. But he wasn’t here for fun, he was here for business. It was known that the ‘Punk Hazard’ was one of Joker’s clubs – of course his name was nowhere in the registers, but concerning the drug trafficking in this club was Joker the top supplier.

 

He made it to his personal mission to bring that fucker down.

 

He stood in a rather quiet corner of the club, silently observing the crowd. Always on the lookout, always observing. He knew exactly what he was looking for. He knew how Joker’s men looked like.

 

The club was getting fuller by the minute, tons of inebriated people trying to talk to each other over the obnoxiously loud music, they were all dancing, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other – oh shit, that reminded him of Law. _That little shit._

 

Suddenly he saw someone of interest. Right over there, next to the bar, there was a women with wavy black hair and sunglasses. Her attire wasn’t different from most of the other female club goers, but there was something about her aura that was entirely disquieting. She didn’t seem drunk, nor did she seem like she was having fun. She simply looked indifferent.

 

There was only one way to find out if she was one of Joker’s men – or in this case – women.

 

Slowly he made his way over to the bar and ordered two drinks. He still observed the woman of interest from the corner of his eyes. Right now she was chatting with a group of men, and then she left her spot and – _what a surprise ­-_ the men followed her. _Jackpot._

He kept his calm and stayed at the bar, still observing the crowd, nipping on his drink. He left the other drink untouched – and then, when no one was paying attention, he slipped some white powder right in that untouched drink. He was back on the hunt.

 

It didn’t take long for the black haired woman to reappear in her spot next to the bar. She was alone.

 

 _Showtime_.

 

He casually made his way over to her, leisurely grinning, and seizing her up. She noticed him immediately – and she was on the hook.

 

“Well, Hello there.” She said in a husky tone.

 

“Hey Sexy, I couldn’t help to notice you, so I bought you a drink. You up for it?”

 

The black haired women beamed and smiled at him. “Yes, I would like that a lot.”

 

He smirked and gave her the glass with the drug in it. The dark haired woman took a sip, totally naïve – it was a basic rule to never accept drinks from strangers if you haven’t seen the barkeeper actually mix it – but this woman apparently deemed herself invincible.

 

“So you can call me Baby, and what is your name, handsome?”  


“Well, Baby, you can call me Red.”

 

 

 

 

 

The atmosphere at the club was fantastic. Law could finally relax a bit, distract his mind from matters like work, money, Doflamingo, money, Kidd, money, Doflamingo, money – yeah, partying always helped against worries. Nami somehow knew the barkeeper, so all the drinks were for free – he was sure that their group didn’t get their drinks for free as a pure courtesy, more likely Nami was blackmailing the barkeeper with some dirt she had dug up somehow.

 

He sipped on his rum with coke, observed the crowd from his spot at the long bar and talked to Robin. He thought about going dancing and contemplated picking up some stranger like he usually did each other time when he was out at such a club – those nights had been usually the only nights where he had the chance to meet some guys he could sleep with – but tonight he didn’t really feel like it. He knew that Kidd would be over tomorrow night, and he was sure that Kidd would thoroughly satisfy him. No, he didn’t want to pick some stranger up to fuck because he felt obligated to Kidd, no, not at all-

 

“So who’s on your mind, Law?” Robin’s voice pierced through his skull.

 

“Do you imply that there’s a certain _someone_ on my mind that you would like to find out more about?”

 

“I couldn’t help to notice that you evaded the topic quite elegantly earlier at the Baratie. So naturally I got curious. Will you tell me about him?”  


 

Damn Robin and her sharp mind. Simply ignoring her request wasn’t an option. So he yelled over the loud music: “I don’t really know him yet. It’s quite complicated. We match on one level, but completely disagree on another. I don’t know how serious he is with me.”  


“But are you serious with him?”

 

“I’d like too.”

 

“Well, don’t be shy to introduce him to us, once you two got all _serious._ But I’ll leave you alone now, I spotted someone interesting.” She smiled mysteriously and went off to talk to some pretty pumped up man with electric blue hair. He never had been able to understand her tastes in men.

 

He kept on observing the crowd; he saw Sanji fawning over a girl, but for some reason he didn’t seem to enjoy himself as much as he usually did when a pair of breasts that huge were in his close proximity. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of red. It couldn’t be him, right? Surely Kidd would hang out at the ‘Arabasta’ if he had nothing to do on a Friday night – he just didn’t seem like the kind of guy who frequented the ‘Punk Hazard’. But still, he eased his way through the crowd and tried to get closer to that red haired person of interest.

 

But damn the cramped club, he could hardly ease his way through the sweating and moving mass. Suddenly he lost the flash of red hair out of his eyes, and in addition to that he was stuck right in the middle of the dance floor, bodies of strangers were too close to his, and he was feeling slightly claustrophobic. He needed to get the fuck off the dance floor.

 

With some trouble he made his way to the other side of the club, still searching for the flash of red – oh, there was red hair – an ugly, badly done dye job on an average, rather slutty looking girl.

 

He found a calm niche right next to the doors that led to the toilets and tried to calm down. He was seeing ghosts, more so, he was probably getting paranoid. Did he really want to see Kidd that badly again? But then, it would be nice to meet Kidd once outside a bedroom. He still hardly knew something about him, they hardly talked – and that was becoming a problem, since Doflamingo was expecting information. He guessed that next night he should try talking to Kidd. Maybe he could cook dinner and then –

 

He couldn’t believe what he saw.

 

Eustass fucking Kidd. And a woman. A busty, black haired girl in a way too tight and way too short purple dress. And that woman was all over him. But what was worse that Kidd was all over her too. _That asshole._

 

So it _had_ been Kidd’s unmistakable hair he had seen earlier.

 

Kidd and that women stumbled through the crowd, _licking_ each other – you couldn’t describe that as kissing, not at all – and they were clearly on their way to the bathroom – to do whatever you did in a bathroom in such a club like the ‘Punk Hazard’ with a girl in such a slutty dress.

 

So Kidd couldn’t go without sex even a single night.

 

_That fucker._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd had his arms full of a quite revolting Baby, desperately trying to let it appear as he was as much into her as she was into him.

 

After he had talked to her for some more – well, not really talked, you could rather say exchanged meaningless verbiage – he was sure that Baby worked for Joker and was selling in this club. He made her believe that he was quite interested in buying a lot. And then fucking her a lot. And then snorting coke from her hard nipples. Well, that was at least what he had whispered in her ear after she signaled him her willingness.

 

Baby had whispered something about a back exit right past the hallway to the bathrooms, so that was where he was taking her. He didn’t intent to have any audience to what he was about to do to Joker’s bitch.

 

Baby clung to his arms while he more or less dragged her down the hallway. They passed the bathrooms and then there was a heavy metal door, leading right outside. He dragged her behind a dumpster, looked around if anybody else was watching, and then dropped the act.

 

He shoved Baby against the dumpster, pressed his healthy arm against her throat and breathed through his teeth: “Where do you get your fucking coke from?”  


Baby instantly sensed his change of mood. A catlike grin appeared on her face. “From the young master of course, what did you think? So do you want some-“  


“As if I would touch that dirt. And who the fuck is that young master?”

 

“It seems like you already know-“

 

“Joker.”

 

“Of course, stupid!”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Why do you ask that?”

 

“Because I want his head.”

 

“No! The young master is mine to kill! I will never tell you where he is-“

 

“Oh, believe me, you will.”

 

And then the fun started.

 

When he was done with Baby he disposed of her unconscious body right in the dumpster, before he had stripped her of any valuables she had on her body. To his surprise she had managed to hide a ridiculous amount of weapons beneath that skimpy dress. He could always use a new knife or a new gun. The eight balls he found were equally disposed of. She wouldn’t remember him in the next morning, the white powder he had put in her drink earlier made sure of that.

 

But unfortunately Baby had been right. She didn’t give her _young master_ away.

 

Baby didn’t even have an ID on her, so he couldn’t even break into her house or apartment for further information.

 

Quite frustrated he got on his bike and rode back to the shipyard he called his home.

 

What a shitty night.

 

_I would rather spent the night in Law’s warm bed than to hunt down that fucker._

 

 

 

 

 

Law couldn’t resist and followed Kidd and that woman through the dark hallway. Right before the heavy metal door fell shut he managed to sneak outside. And there they were. Kidd’s body pressed against that woman’s. He had seen enough. He turned around and left.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Law stood in his tiny kitchen and was cooking. The simple actions of boiling water and whipping up some sauce were somewhat relaxing and calming, since he hadn’t cooked anything in ages. He just never found the time. And that just remembered him of Doflamingo and all the things he had stolen from him. God, he hadn’t really cooked in ages. The regular life he could have lived was just passing by and he was getting none of it. None.

 

It wasn’t a five star meal, he was just boiling some noodles and whipping up a pretty simple tomato sauce, but it was better than nothing.

 

He expected Kidd to be over in approximately half an hour, so he still got some time left. He prepared his tiny kitchen table with his more or less matching silver ware and even lit a candle. A candle light dinner just for Kidd and him. Cozy. Nice. Close. _Romantic_.

 

The memories from last night were still eating him up. _Kidd and that woman_. He wasn’t a disillusionist, he knew that they weren’t _exclusive_ or some other shit, but for some reason he had thought that he alone was simply enough for Kidd, that what he was able to give would satisfy that man. But apparently he wasn’t enough. And for some fucked up reason that hurt.

 

Hurt his pride of course. That he wasn’t able to completely satisfy a man, that was it.

 

But now at least he had lost all qualms about getting as much information as possible out of Kidd. He had no moral restraints any more about betraying Kidd in that way. Because that was exactly how he felt: _Betrayed_.

 

So he had decided to cook dinner for them tonight, so that he could talk to Kidd, so Kidd would trust him even further, so that Kidd might reveal something of importance. Even since Kidd turned out as a disappointment that didn’t mean that he didn’t need his money. He still craved a life free of Doflamingo.

 

He had been lost in his thoughts for quite a while when he was suddenly yanked out of his deep thoughts by a loud knock on the door. Kidd, the bastard. He turned the stove off and then reluctantly opened the door. Kidd stood there, huge, good looking, smug grin in place, confident. Law tried to force a smile on his face.

 

“Smells good in here, ya cooked?”

 

“Welcome in my lovely home, Mr. Eustass.”

 

“You cooked for me?”

 

“Yeah, you hungry?”

 

“That’s great, thanks!”

 

Wow, that was the first time he had heard _thanks_ from Kidd’s lips. First time ever. He closed the door behind Kidd and served the already sitting man a huge portion of noodles. He sat down across the beaming man and helped himself to some food.

 

Kidd devoured his slightly overcooked noodles like he had nothing to eat in ages. He watched with fascination how that red haired monster appeared to be tamed simply by some slightly overcooked noodles. Amazing. But then he remembered his task at hand. _Information._ Information to sell Doflamingo. Information in exchange for freedom. And luckily his guild was minimized since Kidd himself didn’t seem to think much of their almost daily encounters if it was that easy for him to betray.

 

“So, judging by the enthusiasm you’re gulfing down your food, you don’t get much at home?” Law asked. He mentally patted himself on his shoulder for this wonderful opening. A perfectly inconspicuous question that might reveal something about the mysterious Galleya-Company.

 

“Yeah, not really, sometimes I eat out, and I do lack the patience to cook.”

 

Well, there his perfectly reasoned question was answered with a completely unsubstantial answer. Great start. Really.

 

“Tastes good, by the way.” Kidd said, mouth full of more noodles.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Then he continued watching Kidd eat. Why couldn’t he think of something he could ask that would lead to Kidd giving away some information? But well, he could just go for it: Fate favors the bold.

 

“Do you have a wife?”

 

Stunned silence. Kidd looked at him with unreadable eyes. Finally he said: “Why would you ask that?”

 

Now it was his turn to be silent and consider a gullible answer. In the end he decided going for the truth: “Most of the men who use male prostitutes actually have a wife. So I was only wondering-“

 

“Do you think I look like the type of guy who has settled down, two kids, a wife and a house in a nice suburban part of Grand Line City?” Kidd interrupted him.

 

He chuckled. “No, definitely not. I just wanted to make sure. But now you piqued my interest, I may say you had it piqued all along, but now I dare ask: _What do you do_?”

 

“I’m a simple shipwright.” Kidd shrugged.

 

 _Oh_. He didn’t expect that. But then Kidd looked like a man who could easily earn his money with manual labor. But that little tid bit of information was worth exactly _nothing_ in Doflamingo’s eyes. He guessed he had to dig deeper.

 

“Do you enjoy your work? Isn’t it a little – wait, let me rephrase this… Is this job really enough for you? You gave the impression that you can handle a lot more than metal with that sweet arm of yours.”

 

Kidd chuckled again. “You’re quite noisy tonight, aren’t you?”

 

 _Busted_. “I’m just curious about you. Since you won’t tell me about your past and the circumstances how you managed to obtain such a rare body part, I wonder how you manage to live your life if you want to keep a low profile – you said so yourself – and that must be rather hard considering that rather huge and hard to hide arm of yours, especially if you earn your money with your hands. Don’t the other workers get suspicious?” Shit, he was rambling. He was almost embarrassed by asking such probing questions. That wasn’t his style.

 

“I trust ‘em.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My coworkers are my friends. I trust them not to go bragging about my arm. That’s all.”

 

He nodded in understanding. Apparently Kidd wasn’t too interested in telling him about his underground relations. It was time for a different approach. He pushed some noodles on his plate around and finally said: “You know, I don’t really wanna do this.”

 

“What do you mean?” Kidd looked quite shocked, even worried.

 

He laughed at Kidd’s expression and quickly added: “I don’t want that _this_ is merely a business relationship-“

 

“But two nights ago you said-“

 

“I said what I had to say because I can’t change it, you know?”

 

“No, I don’t know. Care to explain?” Kidd’s tone became icy.

 

“I think I already mentioned to you that I’m in dept. I owe someone quite powerful a ton of money.”

 

“Why?”

 

“My reasons are my own why I’m in this situation, all that matters is that the situation is there and I need to get out.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Well, the main condition of my debtor was that I have to earn every single dollar myself. I can’t accept any donations or gifts.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Yeah, you can put it like that. You see, that is the reason why _this_ -“ He looked Kidd right in those mesmerizing golden eyes, “has to stay a business arrangement.”

 

Kidd contemplated his words for a short moment, then he suggested: “Hypothetical, if there was no need for _this_ to stay a business arrangement, would you want more?”

 

That fucker had guts to ask him that! Kidd couldn’t even go without sex for a single night, he had fucked that nasty bitch not even twenty-four hours ago and now he was wanting more?But then there was Doflamingo. Doflamingo expected information. You only got information if that person trusted you. How to earn Kidd’s trust? _Easy_. Say yes. _Yes, you want more._ Even if it’s a lie.

 

Again, he met Kidd’s eyes and said in a sultry tone: “Yes, I would like that.”

 

Kidd grinned, his typical shark like grin and said: “Great, you up for dessert?”

 

The playfulness in Kidd’s tone was infectious. “Did you bring some? Because I didn’t prepare any.” He smirked.

 

“Of course I brought some” Kidd grinned, “but you only get it if you’re a good boy.”

 

“But I’ve been a bad bad boy, Eustass-ya. Does that mean I ain’t getting some?” He could feel his cock stiffen in his pants. He had never thought that harmless dirty talk could be such a turn on.

 

“Bad boys need to be punished, do you know? But first, tell me, in which ways exactly have you been bad?”

 

 _I’m betraying your trust. I’m selling you out to Doflamingo._ But instead he whispered: “Father, I have sinned, there is this man and I couldn’t resist the temptation of the flesh. But even worse, I’m also greedy and I take his money for the pleasure we share.”

 

“I see.” Kidd drawled. “And are you willing to atone for your sins?”

 

He felt like his skin was on fire under Kidd’s scorching gaze. “Yes” he whispered and that was it. Something snapped in both of them and suddenly Kidd swept everything from the table, grabbed him and pulled him across. A hot mouth was covering his and then there was Kidd’s tongue, fuck, too hot, what was wrong with this man? It should be forbidden to kiss like that, so unrelenting, so fulfilling, so fucking arousing.

 

In a rush Kidd tore his clothes off and then their hard naked bodies were pressed together, mouth on mouth, hips on hips, holding onto each other. Kidd was rushed, dominant, kissing him all over, but in contrast to his aggressive behavior his metallic arm was gently circling his back, holding him in place on the cold surface of the table.

 

Suddenly his erection was pressed against Kidd’s leaking member, a huge calloused hand was jerking them off, shit, that man knew how to rub one out. But before he could reach his peak, Kidd let go, cursed madly, and then bent down and searched his discarded jacket for something. After some more cursing Kidd held a small bottle of lube in his hands, uncapped it and worked him open. That fingers knew what to do, and Kidd knew it.

 

But he sensed that tonight Kidd was quite the inpatient men. Hastily the red haired leviathan removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock. They were both not holding back.

 

He was so fucking full. Stretched to the brim. And it felt to fucking right.

 

“ _Fuck-“_ groaned Kidd and started to move his hips. Kidd’s head fell forward and landed on his shoulder, he could feel his hot breaths on his skin, he shuddered – and then Kidd started really to move.

 

He was lost.

 

He dug his fingers in Kidd’s back and tried to hold on, but Kidd was relentless. He was so fucking hard. And so full, and it was so good, ah, god, there, more, there –

 

And Kidd wouldn’t stop.

 

_Don’t stop. Never stop._

His thrusts were forceful, but well placed, filling him, rubbing over his prostate, stretching him. And then the usual feelings took over. It became too much, like always, total sensory overload, Kidd’s musky smell, the taste of his skin, the sounds they both made, skin slapping on skin, grunts, moans, screams – the view: Kidd’s magnificent body slamming into his; the sensations of burning skin on burning skin, that fucking huge cock filling him.

 

Suddenly Kidd withdrew his cock all the way – and then slammed back home.

 

And that was it for him. He exploded all over their stomachs, digging his nails even deeper in Kidd’s back, and a few moments after him Kidd sank his teeth in his shoulder and came with a shudder.

 

They needed a few seconds to come down, then they entangled their limbs. Only for a second Law thought of that bitch’s cunt where Kidd’s cock had been in less than twenty-four hours ago. But that thought vanished quickly when suddenly Kidd picked him up from the table and was about to carry him to the bedroom like a goddamn bride. But he was having none of it. _Kidd, you little shit._ He protested wildly and struggled until Kidd grudgingly let him down.

 

“What the fuck in wrong with you?” Kidd grumbled.

 

“I’m not some fucking doll that needs to be carried around, dumbass.” He snarled.

 

“Fine. Have it your way.”

 

“I always have it my way” he grinned suggestive.

 

Needles to mention he took control over the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

 

It was the next night and Kidd was so fucking tired it wasn’t even funny. He knew he should go back to the Galleya grounds and sleep the next twelve hours, but he wanted to see Law. After the talk they had yesterday night it wouldn’t be such a nice gesture if he would simply ignore him the next night.

 

God, he was so fucking exhausted. But he needed Law. He felt that it wasn’t a complete day if he didn’t spend one or two hours in Law’s arms.

 

Last night after he had left Law he had gotten a call from Shanks. Shit had been going down, and his presence was needed. They finally found a trail of Joker and they had followed it the entire night. And in the early morning. And throughout the rest of the day. They had managed to destroy one of his hideouts and his latest delivery of coke. He had killed last night. And contrary to most the beliefs of some of his nakama, he did _not_ enjoy killing. Well, not those meaningless sidekicks Joker liked to occupy. Those men probably did the job for money or because Joker had threatened them to work for him. No one would work for Joker by choice, well, no one except those dangerous nut jobs like that bitch Baby.

 

He was on his bike, riding way faster than he should in downtown Grand Line City, but fuck the police, since he was on his way to Law’s tiny apartment. He had to concentrate that he wasn’t falling of his bike or running over some grandmas who didn’t take a good look before they crossed the streets, god damn it!

 

He finally arrived at the grey building Law lived in. He checked the time: quarter past eleven. Forty-five minutes late. He shrugged. Law had to live with that. He climbed up the stairs to Law’s apartment and knocked on the door.

 

It took Law some time to answer, and when he finally did it, he looked quite deranged.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t come.”

 

“I have been running late. You were already asleep?”

 

“Yeah.” Law yawned.

 

He couldn’t help and yawned right back in Law’s face. Damn, he was tired, too. He dropped his leather jacket in the kitchen, went to the sink and splashed some water in his face.

 

“Rough day?” Law asked.

 

“Yeah” was his monosyllabic reply while he went straight in Law’s bedroom, got rid of his clothes and laid on his back, crossed his arms under his head and waited for Law.

 

When Law finally made a reappearance he instructed him: “Suck me off.”

 

Law gave him a scorching look full of glowing defiance, but he made his way slowly over the bed and sat down between his legs.

 

And then Law sucked him off. Fuck, there wasn’t a better feeling than that mouth around his cock. He closed his eyes and let his mind surrender to the fucking amazing sensations Law invoked.

 

It didn’t take long until he felt his orgasm rush through his veins. He came in Law’s mouth, then his exhaustion took over and he simply fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd woke up from probably the best sleep he ever had and – _what the fuck?_ Where the fuck was he- _Law._ He figured he just fell asleep after the blow job Law had given him. And that was where he was at: right in Law’s bed, snuggled under the covers, dozing in the warmth of the bed.

 

But wait, where was Law?

 

He groaned and got up. The bedroom was empty, so he looked in the tiny bath – no one there.

 

“Law?” he called, but no one answered him. So Law was already gone. He found his clothes on the bedroom floor, though, and put them on. He checked his phone: _2 new messages,_ one from Zoro and the other one from Shanks. Both nothing of importance. Oh yeah, he originally wanted to know what time it was. _11:56am._

 

Oh yeah, and he was fucking hungry.

 

In Law’s kitchen he found a note on the well-used kitchen table that simply said: _I got milk and cereals for breakfast. Lock the door when you leave. L._

He helped himself to a bowl of cereal and after he had finished his rather unsatisfying meal left Law’s apartment.

 

Maybe next time he would wake up with Law still beside him. He liked that thought.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Struggles

 

“You didn’t leave the money last night.” Law said, exasperated. “You know I need it.”

 

“You mean: I didn’t leave the money _this morning_ ” he countered.

 

“Fine. This morning. I should charge you extra for staying over. This isn’t a hotel.”

 

“What’s bitten you? You’re quite antagonistic tonight.”

 

“You know those huge words?” there was sarcasm dripping from Law’s voice.

 

Kidd felt the urge to face palm. Or to slap Law. He had a short fuse and a shitty day, and now he had to deal with a moody Law. Great. Really great. Instead of an answer he just searched for his wallet, dug five hundred dollar notes out and put them down on the kitchen table. Then he made his way over to the door.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Law yelled after him.

 

“Home.”

 

“You don’t want to…”

 

“No. Not if you’re in a shitty mood like this.” He opened the door. Before he stepped in the hallway he turned around and smirked at the quite confused looking Law: “Don’t worry, love, I’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

He quickly closed the door before Law could hurl something after him.

 

Since he didn’t spent the evening in Law’s warm arms he went with Zoro, Luffy, Ace and Franky to the ‘Arabasta’. He hadn’t been to the shitty bar in ages. But he couldn’t really say he missed it. While Luffy and Franky were causing the usual ruckus on the dance floor, he laid low. He wasn’t interested in picking someone up – not if Law waited for him with more or less welcoming arms tomorrow. Contrary to the beliefs of his nakama he could go a night without a fuck. He wasn’t an animal, after all. He wasn’t up for heavy drinking either, since he wanted to work the night shift with Shanks and Lucci, and he could call it his intuition, or his brooding foresight, but tonight he kinda got the feeling that he should be working with sharpened senses. So he only sipped his beer and listened to Ace rambling about some police officer he apparently fucked. Sometimes that kid had the greatest ideas. _Really_.

 

After a rather unexciting beer, he waved goodbye to his nakama and made his way back to the shipyard. It was a clear night, and his felt his muscles twitch with anticipation.

 

When he walked around the ship wrecks and the ships still under construction he spotted Lucci and his bird sitting on a pile of lumber. He sat down next to him, gazing up at the clear night sky.

 

They both enjoyed their comradely silence, until Lucci said: “Calm night, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah. A little too calm for my taste, though.”

 

“I think the same. I don’t like it.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

Some moments later Shanks appeared, and he briefed them about what was going down this night. Apparently there was another deal down at the harbor – and everyone knew that the harbor was Joker’s territory. They were planning on disturbing the deal, stealing or destroying most of their goods and then they would simply vanish in the black of the night. A simple but often quite effective plan.

 

But before they could disturb Joker’s deal they had to take care of their own business: They expected a delivery of unmarked hand guns around one in the morning, and then there was a new customer who was interested in buying huge numbers of arms.

 

While they were working time flowed by and it was finally four in the morning. They made their way down to the harbor in a black SUV – Joker’s deal was supposed to happen around five in the morning. No one in his right mind would let a deal take place at such en unruly hour, but they were talking about Joker after all. That fucker wasn’t all right up there, Kidd thought.

 

After they had parked their car somewhere safe they climbed on the roof of a warehouse, positioned their weapons and waited for Joker and his men to make an appearance. They didn’t need to wait long.

 

But Joker, that craven bastard, wasn’t there with them. But they were undoubtedly Joker’s men. He spotted that bitch from the club earlier, and then another guy he had seen around before. Also those fuckers overflowed with self-confidence – another unmistakable sign that those were definitely Joker’s subordinates.

 

He didn’t need to tell Lucci and Shanks – they already noticed. Now they were only waiting for the other side, as were Joker’s men.

 

The seconds seemed to stretch out and felt like minutes. Kidd could feel how a drop of sweat made its way down his forehead. The anticipation was killing him.

 

And then finally _something_ happened.

 

_BANG!_

 

Shanks that red haired idiot got shot.

 

Lucci and he whirled around, weapons already drawn, ready to defend. There weren’t many attackers. Just two men who apparently wanted to position themselves on this exact roof to have a better overview of the situation. He didn’t know if they were Joker’s men or from the group they were supposed to meet with. He figured the latter.

 

It took Lucci and him exactly two shots to kill the surprised men.

 

They didn’t waste any more time. They both grabbed Shanks and dragged him towards the fire escape.

 

Joker’s men were without doubt alarmed by the shots. Climbing down that narrow and pretty rusty fire escape with the barely conscious Shanks was a challenge, but his artificial arm came in handy.

 

He acted on pure instinct. _Just climb. Just run. Just shoot._

 

Later he couldn’t really recall how the fuck they had gotten down from that damned building. But somehow they had made it safely to the ground. They had to fend off some of Joker’s men who had been sent to clarify what the hell had been going on. But that wasn’t really a problem.

 

They slowed down their little odyssey when they were finally a few blocks away from the harbor and the obviously failed deal. He tried to assess the situation. He wasn’t hurt, Lucci seemed fine too. Only Shanks got hit, and he didn’t know where exactly. He noticed that Shanks’ shirt was pretty bloody and that he was barely conscious. _Really fucking great._ Their one-armed boss was only standing because Lucci and he had both an arm slung around Shanks torso.

 

“Chopper?” he asked Lucci while they were stumbling down another road, hopefully towards their parked SUV. But he had no clue where they were, but Lucci led the way and he seemed to know what he did. That bastard never got lost.

 

“Too far away. Grand Hospital.”

 

“Ok.”

 

They half-ran, half-stumbled for another block, and then finally their car was in sight. “You still there, boss?” he asked, while he and Lucci carefully laid the injured man on the backseat of the car. But Shanks didn’t answer. He cursed under his breath and got in the car. Lucci was breaking every single traffic law there was to break on their way to the hospital, which luckily wasn’t that far away. In less than five minutes they pulled up in front of the emergency room.

 

Kidd carefully carried his injured boss out of the car, while Lucci was already on his way inside, doing what he was best at. As soon as he had brought Shanks inside there he was almost instantly surrounded by doctors and nurses, who put the unconscious men on a bed and rushed away with him.

 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

 

Now all there was to do was to wait.

 

He sat in one of those clinical waiting rooms where no one really wanted to be – since everyone in those rooms was usually waiting for the outcome of a critical surgery or something similar. Luckily he was alone. He was pretty worried about Shanks – he fucking loved that man – and he couldn’t stand the thought of losing him. He had suffered way too many losses in his life. He wasn’t sure if he could deal with another one.

 

The minutes ticked by like hours.

 

He was bored.

 

He was annoyed.

 

He was worried.

 

Did it always take this long? It was only a damn bullet wound for god’s sake!

 

After another thirty minutes of fidgeting in his rather uncomfortable chair finally Lucci came back. Lucci only nodded shortly and sat down across from him.

 

This wasn’t the first time an injury was too serious for Chopper’s little doctor’s office or the hospital was simply the closer option – and each single time Lucci was the one who had taken care of bribing the involved nurses and doctors with enough money so they would accidently drop their medical files in the trash after they were done and wouldn’t ask any questions where or why they got shot. Lucci could be really persuading if he wanted to. And it made a lot of things easier.

 

The hospital would keep quiet and no annoying investigation was initiated.

 

It was around seven in the morning when finally some doctor came and informed them that Shanks would make it.

 

All of the built up tension suddenly left his body and he felt like he could finally breathe again. Lucci didn’t even twitch, but that was expected of him. Always in control, never showing any emotions. He was quite the opposite. Lucci told him once that every single emotion he felt could be read of his face. But he didn’t really mind that, since most of his emotions were somewhere in the rage and anger department.

 

The doctor showed them the way to Shanks room and then they both sat in comfortable silence at his bed, intently watching the shallow movements of Shanks’ chest. Apparently the bullet had pierced part of the lung, but that bastard was too damn lucky for his own good. He was going to be alright.

 

It was around eight thirty in the morning when the door banged open and Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Ace, Usopp, Zoro, Eisberg and Khoza came in. They all crowded around Shanks bed, asked various questions, and were all in all pretty noisy.

 

And Kidd surely didn’t want to handle the whole worried Galleya group. _Definitely not_. He was fucking tired and now that Shanks was surrounded by his substitute family, he didn’t feel obligated to stay any longer. Lucci seemed to feel the same, but the stoic man had to explain in detail what had happened to everyone while he could snug out. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Luffy had already played with the buttons on the medical equipment that was still connected to Shanks in various ways, he saw Chopper’s shocked expression when he noticed that Luffy was threatening Shanks heath on accident and out of total boredom; he noticed that Ace had his lighter out and was playing with it dangerously close to the curtains… He chuckled to himself, left Lucci and Eisberg in charge of the mad group, waved everyone goodbye and left Shanks room.

 

He was looking for the closest exit when he noticed something weird out of the corner of his eyes. Something that couldn’t be. Something that didn’t really made sense. _Something that didn’t fit._ Surely his mind was playing tricks on him. He didn’t sleep for over twenty-four hours after all. But then his senses were usually pretty sharp and he could rely on them - even in a sleep-deprived state.

 

Because he thought he just had seen Trafalgar fucking Law. In a white lab coat. As in if he would work here. And not as a nurse. That definitely hadn’t been a nurses uniform.

 

But then that would not make sense. Why would Law need additional money – and even step that low and earn it through the most degrading way possible – if he worked as a doctor in the Grand Hospital, the most modern and luxurious hospital in whole Grand Line City, if not even in the whole state. While Kidd walked down the hallway he figured that Law would’ve said _something_ if he was a doctor, right? He would’ve dropped a hint, anything. But he never did.

 

And everyone knew that doctors had quite the income. They either lived in stylish apartments in one of the skyscrapers downtown, or owned one of the mansions in those guarded suburban areas of Grand Line City. He once broke in such a mansion, back in his old days, when he was still roaming the streets with Killer. Damn it, he still missed Killer. Some wounds would never heal.

 

But then… this ink black hair was pretty unmistakable, right? He had only seen the man for less than a second and only the back before the figure had vanished through a door. But that skinny backside…

 

God damn it all.

 

His curiosity won over his fatigue and logical reason. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. But right when he had found that door again where the suspicious black haired man had vanished through Lucci caught up with him: “Kidd, good that you’re still here. Let’s go back to the harbor and check out if there’s anything left of value for us.”

 

Oh yeah, he most definitely wanted to know if there was something left of the mess they had left behind when they had fled. And there was a time-sensitive factor to it.

 

He nodded and hurried with Lucci outside to investigate the outcome of the deal.

 

The man in the white coat could wait. Some distinct feeling in his gut told him that that man would be for more than one single day at the Grand Hospital. He would for sure come back and find out what – and especially who – was behind that white coat and ink black hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Law left a note pinned on the door for Kidd. It read: _I’m not home. I had urgent business to attend to. L._

He still didn’t have a cell number from that bastard. So now he had to leave a note that claimed openly he wasn’t home – if that wasn’t an invitation for a break in. But luckily he had no valuables at all in his tiny apartment. Not even the pans were worth stealing. From the start he had never owned anything of value – and if he had, he would’ve sold it due to his dept long ago. He regretted that he wasn’t able to meet up with Kidd. Their usual date would’ve been a nice distraction for his mind, for his body… and maybe could’ve finally drawn some information out of the stoic man – but no, that even bigger bastard Doflamingo had called and requested a meeting.

 

He didn’t wanna go. Every cell in his body revolted at the thought of meeting up with Doflamingo. He had seen the man twice over the past two years, and both were memories he didn’t wanna dig up again.

 

Doflamingo had requested him at his mansion somewhere in a noble suburban area of Grand Line City that went with the name _Dress Rosa._ And to his horror his old master seemed to live up to that name. He shuddered. He much more preferred a bright but still rich red – which _did not_ remind him of another cheating and lying bastard. But if he had the choice between Kidd and Doflamingo… oh no, he had to stop thinking in those tracks. That did him no good. No. Definitely not. And besides: he had to mentally brace himself for the oncoming encounter with the probably most dreaded existence ever.

 

He took the public and pretty filthy bus to _Dress Rosa._ He had to walk the last mile to Doflamingo’s estate, though. That bastard probably enjoyed knowing that he had to walk instead of having the money to buy a car like any other decent person did. Did he mention that he hated him so fucking much?

 

Sometimes he toyed with the thought of leaving it all behind. Grabbing his degree and moving to another city, hell, to another state, to another country. Sometimes he truly wondered what his life without Doflamingo would be like. How would freedom truly feel? But he knew that Doflamingo probably only waited for him to run. He knew that the man enjoyed the hunt more than anything. And he wasn’t willing to provide that fucker any sort of amusement. Also running away meant being an utter _coward_.

 

And if he had learned something over the past years than it was that he was way stronger than he thought. He had endured so much, and he would endure a lot more – if that meant beating Doflamingo with his own weapons. He was no coward. He was staying – and bloody fighting.

 

With his resolve strengthened he stepped through the huge gates guarding the lavish property. He knew that the countless surveillance cameras had already announced his presence. He had learned early to ignore the invisible eyes and he continued his way nonchalantly. He didn’t dare knock on the huge double doors, but instead made his way around the house and went for the back entrance. He had learned early that the front doors were only for the real guests. Not for lowly servants like him. _How much he hated that bastard._ He was tempted to knock on the front door out of spite – but he knew that he wanted to make it out of the mansion in on piece and preferably untouched. And such an act of rebellion wouldn’t grant this.

 

Each time he visited Doflamingo’s mansion in Dress Rosa he wondered if the peacocks were really necessary garden accessories.

 

The back entrance stood open and a dark haired woman that looked vaguely familiar awaited him. The women was rather tall, had bushy black hair and he mused that she could be really pretty, it she wouldn’t wear layers and layers of makeup. But then he took a closer look and realized that the makeup was supposed to cover up some pretty nasty bruises.

 

“You must be Trafalgar Law.” The woman purred.

 

Her sweet tone was making him sick. “Yes. And with who do I have the pleasure?”  


 

“You can call me Baby. Baby Five.”

 

Law nodded and followed the busty woman inside. She led him through the spacious mansion, but he knew his way around in those walls too. But Baby seemed oblivious to his connection with this place and his sort of relationship with the man everyone in here called so lovingly _master._

 

“So Baby, tell me, how long have you been working for our beloved master?” God, he hoped that the girl didn’t hear the sarcasm in his voice.

 

“Eleven months and thirteen days! Almost a year by now!”

 

And she was way too enthusiastic about it, Law thought. _Great_. One of those suck ups. He didn’t attempt to make any further conversation with Baby, but she was oblivious to his sour mood and apparently took his interest about her time with Doflamingo as an invitation to tell him her complete life story.

 

He instantly tuned her out.

 

“… so I’ve married my fifth husband last summer, but then he got the flew – oh, here we are! The young master awaits you!”

 

They had stopped in front of huge wooden doors that led to Doflamingo’s study if he remembered right. Baby knocked tentative on the doors, and then let them both in. Welcome to the lions pit. Doflamingo sat behind his huge desk and ended a phone call when he noticed them coming in.

 

“Law! What a pleasant surprise! You look quite good-“

 

“This isn’t a surprise visit, Doflamingo. You ordered me here. What do you want?”  


“Did I ever tell you that you lack manners?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And yet you are still your stubborn self, no willing to bend to my will.”

 

“Yes.” He knew that his monosyllabic answers irked Doflamingo. He could see how Doflamingo’s mood darkened.

 

“Baby, out.”

 

Law watched with growing trepidation Baby leaving the study. Being alone with Doflamingo in a room never meant something good. Never. After Baby had closed the door behind her Doflamingo focused on him and said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence: “Well, Law, you’ve been the first - and surely the last man to defy me.”

 

“When did I ever defy you?”

 

“You’re funny, Law, but I have to admit I never managed to break you. But I’m sure, one day I will.”

 

“Over my dead body.”

 

“Well, my usual reply to that line is: _I can arrange that_ , and let me tell you, you shouldn’t tempt me, but right now to me you’re more worth alive than dead.”

 

“That’s why you called me here? So I can prove my worth to you?”

 

“Exactly. I believe you have one year left till our little bargain ends – and you and I both know that you have no chance paying off that dept, not even with that little whoring around you’re doing –“ Doflamingo looked quite smug and his grin ate probably most of his face, “but my generous self gave you a way out! So tell me, Law, what information to you manage to acquire about the Galleya-Company?”

 

“I need more time.”

 

“So you’re telling me you got none?”

 

“I’m working on it. I was supposed to meet Kidd this night and I’ve almost cracked the shell around him, but since I had to cancel a long awaited meeting with him tonight on such a short notice, he won’t let me in that easily. As I mentioned before, I need more time-“

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Crap. Nothing was worse than a dissatisfied and impatient Doflamingo. Nothing.

 

Doflamingo continued: “I need that information, and you’re going to get it for me, do you understand? I will bring the Galleya-Company down. Do you understand? They. Will. Burn.”

 

Doflamingo looked pointedly at him. He could literally see how that thick vein between Doflamingo’s eyes began to pulse. Suddenly he roared: “BABY! COME IN HERE!”

 

Not a second later Baby rushed in the room, crazy smile on her lips: “Master needs me!”

 

“Get down here and suck me off. Looking at you –“ he gave Law one burning look, “makes me horny.”

 

Law shuddered grossed out. He was damn lucky that Doflamingo wouldn’t touch him as long as the bargain was on. The bargain was his only protection from Doflamingo’s lustful gazes. That had been the one condition he didn’t compromise on. Even if that had probably cost him another hundred thousand added to the money he had to pay that fucker.

 

Baby was on her knees in front of Doflamingo and was already working his cock. That was something Law wasn’t eager on witnessing, but then he was a damn doctor. He had seen pretty disturbing things in his medical career – and let’s not forget the shit he had seen (and was done to him) in his early years with Doflamingo. Baby’s mouth on Doflamingo’s cock made some sickly wet sounds. Doflamingo still stared at him, seemingly undisturbed that there was a mouth around his cock.

 

“You know how much more fun this would be if that bitch down there was you? You’re little defiant mouth forced upon my cock – yeah, that were good old times. Seeing you makes me quite nostalgic, and I’m not used to sharing what is mine-“ Doflamingo still stared holes in him and he tried very hard not to break eye contact with that fucker. He wouldn’t bow down. He wouldn’t break.

 

“As much as I miss your sweet ass – bringing down the Galleya-Company is quite a bit more important to me than that whored out hole of yours. You should be lucky, you know, that the men you sell yourself to is a Galleya worker and will bring me ultimately closer to my goal – otherwise I would have killed him instantly. No one touches you, Law, no one except me.”

 

Law tried hard not to cringe. He wasn’t owned by anyone! He was a free man, god damn it!

 

“Next time, if you don’t have any valuable information, it will be _you_ on your knees.”

 

“But the bargain-“

 

“Well, Law, the bargain only says that it won’t be _me_ fucking you. But I will surely enjoy watching you get fucked by my men.”

 

Law inwardly cringed. _I hate you so fucking much._ But he tried not to show his uneasiness – he knew it irked Doflamingo even more if he didn’t show any emotions except nonchalance to his threats. “But didn’t you just say that _I’m yours, and yours alone_?”

 

“My men don’t count. Not if I instruct them how exactly and what exactly to do you.”

 

 _Breathe, Law, breathe. Swallow your rage and leave. Calmly leave._ “Can I go now?”

 

“No. I’m not done with you. Stay. Watch me fuck. Let me show you what will be done to you if you don’t get all the information I want.” With that Doflamingo shoved Baby off, turned her around, tore her skirt off and entered her. Baby squealed in delight, but Doflamingo didn’t bat an eye. He was still staring at him while pumping his hips. Then he grinned. “I will have you, Law, it’s just a matter of time.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd didn’t really know what to do with that note on Law’s door. He still knocked, but no one answered. He shrugged, tore the note from the door and rode home. It was rather quiet in their common room in their apartment building on the Galleya grounds, since some of the other workers were still in the hospital with Shanks, and others were doing whatever they were doing.

 

He found Zoro down in their gym in the basement and he decided on a whim to join him. He was still pretty damn tired since he hadn’t slept for two days, earlier he had searched the whole harbor area for some traces of the deal they had tried to crash, but they hadn’t been exactly successful.

 

After all the fucking frustrating events the past twenty four hours he had just wanted to bury himself in Law’s body and then pass out dumbly satisfied. But that little shit hadn’t been there! So now he tried to release the built up frustration and strain through a strenuous work out. He didn’t care that his eyes were already burning from exhaustion.

 

But after two hours on the bench he felt his body shut down. He bid Zoro good night, took a quick shower and dropped dead down in his bed.

 

He slept for approximately twelve hours straight. It was around 2pm when he finally woke from the dead. He went downstairs and searched the fridge for some food. _Empty_. God, one day he was going to kill Luffy and his gorging brother. But before he could give in to his murderous desires Lucci found him and promised to pick up lunch on their way to the hospital to bring Shanks back home.

 

Sometimes he thought he would be a total nut job if it wasn’t for Lucci and Zoro.

 

After he had some take out they picked up Shanks in the hospital. Today he was looking a lot better. He was almost back to his old laughing self. He shrugged his injury off as a mere scratch – but he had done the same when he had lost him arm. Crazy bastard.

 

He was tempted to stay at the hospital and search a little for the doctor that _might be_ Law, but Shanks and Lucci were already planning another nice little disturbance for Joker’s next huge delivery that was expected due to in a few days.

 

But he would be coming back tomorrow. He needed to find out if that was Law – and if yes – what the fuck he was doing there.

 

After he spent the entire day in Shanks’ and Eisbergs’s office planning their next move on Joker he ate dinner with his nakama, then made his way over to Law’s.

 

Tonight there wasn’t a note on the door, so he knocked and was granted entrance. Law was in a weird mood that night. Something had put him off, but he refused to say so. The sex was satisfying, though. Before he left Law wanted his cell phone number if something else would come up where they weren’t able to meet, he could at least text him.

 

Kidd refrained himself from asking where Law had been gone yesterday night. He also didn’t ask him what his job was, even if it was damn tempting. But he had never been that interested in Law’s life outside the bedroom before – and he didn’t wanna arise any suspicions, since he knew that Law was damn smart.

 

And it would be damn embarrassing explaining to Law that he mistook him with a doctor and went all crazy about it. No, he wasn’t ready to admit to Law that he was damn obsessed with the man. His pride forbade that.

 

 

 

 

 

It was around ten in the morning the next day and Kidd was wandering through the hallways of the Grand Hospital. No one stopped him or questioned him what the fuck he was doing here. The trick was you just had to look like you had every right to be there.

 

And fuck that, he had. He needed to make something clear, damn it.

 

He had been wandering around in the different wards of the hospital, but other than stressed nurses, patients in wheelchairs and doctors that were definitely _not_ Law he hadn’t seen any trace of someone who looked remotely similar to Law. He started to wonder if the figure two nights ago was a product of his imagination, but he wasn’t giving up on his search that easily. He just had to stay a bit longer and look some more.

 

After two hours of running around in that damn hospital he had the feeling he knew every damn corner in that building, had seen every nurse twice – and still no sight of Law. Damn that bastard.

 

_What the hell am I doing out here, running wild? Looking for a phantom in a hospital? I’m losing it. I spent too much time with Franky and Luffy._

He sighed and sat down in one of those uncomfortable chairs in another waiting room. He hadn’t achieved anything – but he didn’t feel ready to go yet.

 

A bored looking nurse walked by, pushing a wheel chair with a pretty dead looking old man in it. He had looked everywhere – but he didn’t _ask_ someone for Law, since he hardly expected that _if_ he worked here that he did it under his real name – but trying never hurt.

 

“Excuse me, miss!” he yelled after the nurse.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Well, yeah. I’m looking for Trafalgar Law; do you have any idea if he works here?”  


“Trafalgar Law? Do you mean Dr. Trafalgar?”

 

“Uhm… yes.”

 

“I think he’s in the OR, he got a pretty difficult case, but he should be done in an hour, I guess.”

 

“Thanks a lot.” He said, turned and left the hospital, shocked to the core.

 

So he had seen Law here two nights ago.

 

And Law was a doctor.

 

No, not a simple doctor, but a _surgeon_.

 

A surgeon at the Grand Hospital. The most renowned hospital in Grand Line City. Someone must be kidding him. Well, not _someone_ , no one else than Law.

 

He couldn’t believe it.

 

Law. Law, the man that moaned like a whore beneath his fingers each night. Law, the man that sold his body for money to him.

 

For all he knew surgeons made quite the money.

 

It had to be all a lie. The shitty apartment. The need for money, the dept.

 

Apparently Law was just another rich and bored thrill seeker that tried to break out of his boring routine by chasing his secret desires. That fucker just wanted to fuck with a real bad guy. Law must’ve used him to fulfill some sick fantasy of his: Of selling his body out to some rough man.

 

For all he knew that little betraying shit could have a wife and kids at home in some nice suburban area. And he had been just another part in his secret second life, used to relieve some guilty pleasures.

 

He had been played.

 

He, Eustass Kidd, feared Galleya worker, who had survived too many fucking things, _had been played._

 

And he had revealed his arm to that piece of shit. He had been fucking vulnerable in Law’s arms. That little shit probably got a kick out of having a dangerous criminal in his bed.

 

Fuck that.

 

Fuck Law.

 

Fuck it all.

 

It was time for revenge.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Law wasn’t sure if he should give Kidd a quick call. Or text him. Maybe something short and sweet – scratch the _sweet._ Kidd wasn’t one who would appreciate sappy text messages, hell he didn’t appreciate sappy texts either. God. Was he really thinking that hard about if he should call or text Kidd?

 

It should’ve been the other way around. Kidd was the one that didn’t show up this night – and now he was the one laying awake in bed wondering why. He didn’t like that he was _worrying_ about the red haired beast. Worry meant personal attachment and that was the last thing he wanted, contemplating that he was about to sell Kidd’s soul to Doflamingo.

 

So Kidd hadn’t turned up. So what? _Let him be._

But the fucker could’ve at least notified him! A short text, just two or three words that he wasn’t able to stop by tonight. Hadn’t they exchanged numbers for that exact occasion? Well, apparently Kidd forgot. Or didn’t feel that he was important enough. Whatever. He should only worry about the two hundred and fifty bucks he wasn’t getting. Yeah, nothing else. _So shut down, brain, and let me sleep._ And he wasn’t calling Kidd. No way in hell. In the end he would sound like a stood up girlfriend. He wouldn’t sink that low.

 

But the next night Kidd didn’t turn up - again. Now he certainly was worrying. Thoughts like: _Did he find someone else? Is he alright? Did Doflamingo seek him out? Is he still alive? Did something serious happen to him?_ circled in his head. He didn’t want to be like this. The uncertainty. He hated not being completely in control, and even if Doflamingo had taken most of the control he had over his life away, he still had _some_ left. And that tiny bit was slipping away now too.

 

He finally decided to give Kidd a call.

 

He dialed. He waited. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_. Then the line was disconnected. Five minutes later he got a text from Kidd saying: _I’m busy right now._

So the fucker was still alive. Only too busy to notify him. Too busy to answer his call. Too busy to send him a text in the first place.

 

Bastard.

 

And another two hundred and fifty bucks were slipping through his fingers. Damn, he needed the money. If he couldn’t get any information out of Kidd, he was seriously screwed. And if Kidd wasn’t coming over any more to pay the usual two hundred and fifty bucks – chances of getting rid of Doflamingo were rapidly decreasing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd didn’t know why he was ignoring Law. In reality he was far from busy, he had just used _being busy_ as an excuse. He didn’t particularly feel like explaining to that lying fucker why he didn’t wanna see him. He could probably not even look that man in the eye any more. He wondered how Law did it. Looking him in his eyes like he did. _Law’s mesmerizing gray eyes._

 

He wanted to punch something. He had been so stupid. And he was bored. Really bored. Suddenly he didn’t know any more what to do with his time. What did he do in the evenings before he had met Law? Sitting around in that shitty bar and getting drunk? Right now he was working on ship, repeating the same motions again and again.

 

He just didn’t get it. Why did Law feel the need to conceal his true job? Why did he have to prostitute himself? He just wasn’t getting it. He had been mulling over the same questions over the last two days, over and over again. Maybe he should confront Law, ask him what it was about, maybe there was a perfectly reasonable and logical explanation-

 

“Oi, Kidd!” Suddenly Zoro shouted from the entrance of the office building.

 

“What do ya want, Zoro?”

 

“There’s a meeting in Shanks office, now! Have you seen Lucci around?”

 

“He’s right there.” He pointed to the part of the ship Lucci was working on right now.

 

“Tell him to come too.”

 

He nodded, put his working tools away and went to fetch Lucci. Zoro picked a soundly snoring Ace up from a pile of timber and slung him over his shoulder. Apparently Ace was also invited. He shrugged and hoped that whatever the meeting would be about, it would bring some excitement back.

 

In Shanks’ office Zoro simply dumped Ace on the ground, who finally woke up. They ignored his curses and let Eisberg brief them about the situation: “You all probably heard of the latest arson case, _The Baratie,_ two nights ago, downtown.”

 

“What? _The Baratie_ burnt down? It wasn’t me, I swear, I didn’t burn any houses last week-“ Ace interrupted. Kidd chuckled secretly. It never mattered how serious a topic was, trust Ace to light the mood on the most depressing topics.

 

 

“We already know the responsible parties. It was an old mafia boss who stepped over his boundaries. Apparently he held onto a decade’s long grudge and decided to act on it. The owner of _The Baratie_ died from smoke poisoning, and he had been an old friend of mine, a friend of the whole Company. Also Zeff’s son is Zoro’s new partner and will be our new cook-“

 

 

“WHAT? We’ll have our _own personal_ cook? AWESOME!” Ace cried. He had to agree with Ace, the prospect of having a private chef for the Company was appealing. Zoro smacked Ace in the back of his head. “Shut up and listen what Eisberg says.”

 

 

Eisberg nodded and continued: “Well, Zeff’s son, Sanji, is from now on one of us, a full member of the Galleya-Company. He just lost his home, his family and his entire life substance. You all know what that means.” Everyone in the room nodded in understanding. Hurting one of their nakama meant that they would hurt back. Unconditionally. This Sanji was now one of them, a part of their family, and even if he had never seen this man before, he would gladly avenge him. Loyalty was their first priority.

 

 

“By chance, do we know this _Sanji_ somehow?” he asked.

 

 

“A month ago, at the _Rock_ , the last time you've been at the _Rock_ with me, remember the blonde man I fought? That’s him.” Zoro said.

 

 

“He was a pretty decent fighter, right?”

 

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

“So it’s settled.” Eisberg continued. “The old mafia boss is known as Don Krieg. Let’s plan our response to Krieg’s provocation. I say we take action as soon as possible. I don’t know what goes on in that twisted mind of his, but I don’t want any more innocent people to get hurt. And he just proved that he doesn’t care if civilians are in danger. Shanks said he got a fair idea where his hideout is, from which he operates his business...”

 

 

Eisberg and Shanks laid out a plan. It was pretty simple, but required a lot of force. Just his thing. And a great distraction from his business with Law. He listened closely to what Eisberg and Shanks had to say about the operation. When they were done with planning he left the office and prepared himself for the night. The mission would go down this night, and even if he was a pretty decent fighter, he wasn’t invincible, bullets could still pierce his skin, and he wasn’t too bigheaded for a bulletproof vest. Well, maybe _sometimes_ he was bigheaded, but not tonight. And maybe the little incident with Shanks not too long ago had made him a little self-conscious again. Just because his skin was thicker didn’t mean that knifes wouldn’t come through.

 

 

He took a quick shower, dressed in black, but still put his colorful fur coat on. Next were the weapons. He carefully cleaned them, checked them, filled the magazines. Two guns in his coat, two in his holster, one in his waistband. Two knifes in his coat, one in his boot, another one in his waistband. He also checked his artificial arm. He had to admit, he didn’t really have an idea how it exactly worked, but he understood the basics, and he liked the routine of cleaning some bits of dust or grime from it, oiling the joints and inspecting it a bit. The arm was after all his deadliest weapon.

 

He ate a quiet dinner with the others, the tension was tangible. Chopper worried the most, but he did that every time when they were going on a larger mission. It felt nice that someone worried for their wellbeing; that someone was waiting for them when they would come home. Tonight he wished that someone waiting for him would be Law. He knew that thought was irrational, he was the one who broke of contact with the man, who refused to see him until he had figured out what he really wanted to do with the latest revelation.

 

After dinner he and Lucci went over some last details, and then it was time.

 

The mission itself went exactly as planned. In the end Don Krieg ended up dead, and the Galleya Company proved once again that you did not fuck with them.

 

They all got home around two in the morning and he was fucking tired. He nodded the others good night, then he retired to his room, took a shower to wash off all that blood and grime, and then went to bed. The moment he closed his eyes he immediately drifted off to sleep.

 

The next day he worked in the lawn, and purposely put his phone away. He didn’t wanna know if a certain someone had called. No. Definitely not.

 

The day was pretty uneventful, but he knew that they had their typical party planned, where they would celebrate a successful raid. And last night’s raid had been damn successful. Apparently Sanji and Nami, Luffy’s new girl, had invited some of their friends. He didn’t like that idea. He didn’t trust anyone outside the Company, and those outsiders always meant a threat to their security. The Company didn’t need some random noisy people snuffing around the Galleya grounds. No thanks.

 

After he was done working on the ship he went inside and realized that Franky had outdone himself with the party preparations. The prospect of Nami’s girlfriends coming over must’ve short-circuited something in his brain. Their communal living room looked more like a club than the cozy living room it had once been. Franky had set up a huge dance floor, their bar was extended – no objections there – and the lights were dim, so that you could hardly see the couches, which were pushed all the way to the wall to create nice make-out spots.

 

He noticed that Sanji was in the kitchen, preparing food like crazy. At least the food would be worth to attend the party, he thought.

 

He went up in his room, took a quick shower and changed in clean clothes. He chose a long sleeved button down to conceal his arm, and then donned a leather jacket. He made sure that a gun was securely placed in the heavy jacket – he hated it to be unarmed – and made his way back downstairs. Ace was already at the bar, drinking, and Kidd joined him. The only possible way to make this party bearable was drowning in liquor.

 

More and more Galleya workers filled the large room, Franky acted as the DJ and started playing some relaxed tunes, Sanji arranged the last bits of his superb buffet, which Luffy and the others almost immediately devoured. To his surprise Ace stayed at the bar and continued drinking, instead of running for the food. Usopp and Chopper started dancing and jumping around the room, Nami yelled at them and the usual chaos began.

 

Lucci and Zoro joined him and Ace at the bar. They looked like they weren’t very keen on joining the trouble, either.

 

And then the guests arrived.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Law didn’t know if it had been a good idea to go with Robin and the others to the welcome party they held in some apartment building. All the information Nami and Sanji had given them were really vague, but Robin had smiled her mysterious smile and told him to come. He hadn’t been around much the clique the last few weeks, so he didn’t really know what was going on.

 

Robin filled him in on their cab ride to the party. Apparently Nami and Sanji both found a partner in the same clique, or gang, or whatever. It all sounded rather shady in Law’s ears, but he kept his mouth shut. Nami usually knew what she was doing, but then he was quite surprised to hear about all the trouble Sanji had been through. His new boyfriend apparently helped him quite a lot to deal with all the shit he had been forced to face.

 

It all suddenly dawned him when the cap came to a stop in front of a messy looking shipyard. Robin paid the cap driver when he got out of the car. _A fucking shipyard._

 

Kidd had told him that he worked on a shipyard. And Doflamingo insisted that Kidd was an undergrounder. It all added up. The shipyard _was_ the part of the cover of the legendary Galleya-Company. The gang that had saved Sanji – it had to be the Galleya-Company!

 

Damn his luck. Being here meant most likely seeing Kidd again. He wasn’t sure if he should hope for or dread a meeting with him. Something must’ve happened that Kidd had stopped coming over. He itched to confront Kidd, but then he didn’t want a shouting match in front of his friends. And he didn’t exactly want his friends to know that he was fucking Kidd for money. In the end it would be for the best if he _wouldn’t_ run into Kidd at the party.

 

Robin seemed to know her way around the shipyard and he followed, lost in his thoughts, trying to find a way out of the dilemma. He wasn’t really prepared to face Kidd, not in front of his friends. But he didn’t even know for sure that Kidd would be there! But now he knew where he worked, and maybe he could confront him later, now that he knew where to find the man.

 

But if Kidd would be there… He guessed he just would need to improvise.

 

 

 

 

 

God fucking damned! Kidd thought when he saw Law coming through the door with a beautiful black haired woman in tow. Damn his luck. _Of course Law had to be friends with Sanji and Nami._ He was a pretentious doctor after all. Of course he would know Sanji, the most wanted gourmet chef of Grand Line City and Nami, the most ruthless banker in town, would know the most renowned heart surgeon. Damn rich bastards. He felt the urge to punch himself. And then drown him in liquor.

 

He sighed and poured himself another glass. When he was at it, he gave Zoro, Lucci and Ace a refill, too. They looked like they needed it probably as bad as he did. He felt the urge to talk to Law, but then, what was there to talk about? Law was a rich bastard, whose hobby it was to fuck rough guys he picked up in bars. And to let those idiots even pay for the sex. He sighed again, emptied his glass in one gulp and stared at Law. And the bastard acted like he had never met him. Currently he was talking to Chopper, who seemed really excited to have another doctor to talk shop with him.

 

He either wanted to go mope in his room with a bottle of Jack, or punch Law in the face. But he didn’t do it. He stayed where he was, drinking with his closest buddies in their gang. Lucci, Zoro and Ace were right with him on the road to get shitfaced. He took another look around the room. Most of the other Galleya members were getting cozy with Sanji’s and Nami’s friends. Khoza was snuggling up to the blue haired girl, Franky was trying to get into black haired girls pants, Nami and Luffy were dancing, and soon after Kalifa and Eisberg joined them.

 

A couple dreadful hours passed. Zoro, Ace, Lucci and he became more and more drunk. The party seemed pretty successful; there was a lot of dancing going on, smoking, drinking…

 

“I fucking hate snobs.” he declared. His friends nodded and kept on drinking, until Zoro nudged Ace in the shoulder and asked: “Hey, Ace, what’s going on with you, bro?”

 

“It’s kinda weird that you’re here, drinking with us, instead of being out there, wrecking the dance floor.”

 

“Yeah. You’re grumpy-“

 

“Shit, Zoro, why can’t I be grumpy? You three can be grumpy and mad all the time!” Ace ranted.

 

“No shit, Ace, what’s going on with you?”

 

“You need me to beat someone up for you?” Kidd offered.

 

“No, thanks, I’m perfectly able to defend myself, thank you very much.”

 

“Damn, Ace, did your lighter break, or what?”

 

“Fine. I’ll tell you, so you’ll stop bitching – but I have one condition: If I’ll tell you my story, you _all_ will tell me your stories, because _you_ are grumpier than ever. There’s a reason why we are all sulking at the bar right now.”

 

“We’re not sulking!” Kidd protested.

 

“Oh, shut up, Kidd.”

 

Ace sighed and started his story: “You all probably know the rumors about me and some police officer.”

 

“Kinda.” There had been some rumors in the Company that Ace was screwing around with some police officer, but he didn’t think there was something behind them. They had some pretty bad gossips in the Company – Usopp – and they were used to ignoring most of what came out of Usopp’s mouth.

 

“Yeah, so there is this one officer, let me start my pathetic story from the beginning - so this one night I’m on my way back from the ‘Ring’ and I caught a glimpse of a member of the Blackbeards. He was getting into a car and I couldn’t miss the opportunity, so I followed him. They must’ve noticed me, I guess my bike isn’t really inconspicuous, so we started racing and I was so close – “ He demonstrated them how close he was with his fingers. “And then this son of a bitch police car joins the race. I lost track of the Blackbeards and I got pulled over by this cop. I was so mad, I was about to shoot the cop right in the face, didn’t do it, though, since I got yelled at by Eisberg a couple nights ago because I’d pulled a similar stunt. So I let the cop live.”

 

“So that’s how you met your police officer?”  


“Pretty much. His name was Smoker, fucking weird ass name, told him that after he introduced himself, got punched in the face for my remark – and I was like this: ‘Hey, Smokie, how do we solve this mess?’ And he was like, with his voice all raspy and smoky: ‘Damn brat, you were like twice the speed limit-‘ And I was like: ‘Dude, really? Only twice?’ … I kinda ended up giving him a nice and deep blow job, I mean it was dark out and I always wanted to blow an officer instead of getting arrested, it was kinda a classy fantasy of mine… Well, we actually met again, a couple days later, similar situation, I had been speeding, maybe on purpose in the same area and around the same time I had been caught the other night… This time we fucked and I gave him my number… In the beginning we would see each other in a cheap hotel, fucking all night long… I mean he was good, really good, never had such a good fuck… After a while we actually started meeting at his house, he would invite me over and our fucks became actually sessions of intense love making… Some time passed like this and we even started eating dinner together and we would actually talk after the sex… We would cuddle, I mean, shit, I do not fucking _cuddle_ , but with him it was different…Then I would actually stay the night over at his house, we woke up together… He made me breakfast… Yeah…”

 

“That doesn’t sound pathetic at all-“

 

“Yeah, shit, I’m not finished yet. So I guess he knew my name and he knew I liked to play with fire, so I thought he might’ve had a suspicion I was the legendary _Firefist_ , but hey, apparently not. I mean he’s an arson investigator and shit. One night he told me that he basically tried to catch me his whole career long, and I was like shit, apparently he has no idea who I am and what I do. He found out, though. He was screaming and shouting and shit, like: ‘I can’t fucking believe you work for the Galleya-Company! What the fuck, Ace?’ He was so grossed out by me being a part of the Galleya-Company, I mean, I knew he had some issues with some of the undergrounders, I mean he has his reasons to be a police officer, but I didn’t think that this would affect _us -_ So he had this huge fit when he found out that I’m Firefist. I’ve never seen him that mad. He wouldn’t even listen to me, he kicked me straight out of his house-“

 

“Literally?” Kidd wanted to know. He was kinda intrigued by Ace’s story. At least he wasn’t the only one who had trouble in paradise.

 

“Yeah, check this bruise out!” Ace turned around and lifted his shirt up. There was definitely a shoe sized bruise on Ace’s back.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to beat this son of a bitch up?” Kidd had to ask again. Kicking someone out – that wasn’t exactly nice. And if he considered Ace’s background it made the situation even worse. Most of the Galleya workers were orphans, abandoned kids, and with that in mind _kicking someone out of the house_ had an entirely different meaning.

 

“Damn, this sucks.”

 

“Yeah, things got fucked up, I guess. It’s too late now.”

 

“So, I figure you really like Smoker?” Zoro asked.

 

“You know, I always thought that I would be a happy single forever, you know, just fucking around, blowing shit up, playing with fire for the rest of my life, protecting Luffy with all I got-“ Ace made a pause and glanced over to Luffy, who was happily dancing with Nami, “but I guess I kinda fell in love with Smoker.”

 

“Does he know?”  


“What?”

 

“That you’re in love with him.”

 

“No, are you insane? I would never ever tell him this! This started as a casual fuck-buddy-relationship, and he made it pretty clear in the beginning that he was just using me for sex. So no motherfucking way that I’m going to tell him that I fell in love with him. You know, that’s actually the pathetic part about it - I always knew this couldn’t go on as it did, I knew he or I would end this sooner or later, and I _still_ fell in fucking love!”

 

“Shit, this _is_ pathetic.” Kidd said.

 

“Yeah. So don’t give me shit that I’m trying to drown myself in booze right now. I have to get over him.”  


“When did he kick you out of his house?”  


“Last night after the raid. I thought I could take a shower at his place, so I didn’t even bother changing my clothes… I left them on the bathroom floor… He picked them up, immediately became suspicious about the bloodstains, my matches fell out of my hoodie and I had to answer some questions… I trusted him so I told him about me being Firefist, he asked some more questions-“  


“You didn’t tell him anything important?” Lucci asked on alert that maybe he blew off all their covers.

 

“Nah, Lucci, I ain’t stupid, neither mentioned names nor places.”

 

“Shit, Ace, I’m sorry. That sucks.” Zoro said.

 

“Yeah, Zoro’s right. What are you going to do now?” Kidd asked.

 

“Don’t know yet. Maybe set something on fire, preferably his car, fire always helps to improve my mood.” Ace laughed bitterly. “But shit happens; he didn’t arrest me, that’s the bright side. So my story is told, now it’s your time, Lucci, Kidd, Zoro? You all are wearing the same expression as you guys did when I accidently set your bikes on fire.”

 

“Motherfucker.” Kidd voiced his opinion about Ace’s situation and looked at Lucci, whose always so controlled mask was close to slipping of his face. He had never seen so much emotion, so much dark energy in Lucci’s face. Something must’ve seriously gone wrong.

 

Lucci nodded and slowly turned his head towards the partying crowd: “See the fucker with the long nose?”  


“Usopp? What’s up with Usopp? Did he blow something up?”

 

Kidd rolled his eyes and Lucci shot Ace a death glare. “No, you little shit, square-nose of course. Remember when we saw him at the _Ring_?”

 

“Yeah, that bitch could fight.”

 

“Hey, didn’t he use the same technique as you did?” Zoro asked.

“He did. It was _exactly_ the same technique, but I was still the better fighter. I won the fight and I guess if I look back now it was a mistake to fight him, since he got curious about my fighting style too.”

 

“So did you meet him again?”

 

“Yeah, unfortunately. He works for the government.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Motherfucking bitch.”  


“Should I set his car on fire?”

 

“He actually works for the same governmental department I supposedly work for, but I never had much contact with my _coworkers_ , I’m don’t like to socialize with them. And in addition to that I can’t show my face there anymore since I’m supposed to be an undercover agent, infiltrating the Galleya Company. CP9 still has no idea that I switched sides long ago. They still suspect nothing.”

 

“So Square-nose is an underground agent, just like you?”

 

“Yeah. And this is why this situation is so shitty. I’ve been feeding CP9 with a bunch of false information over the past years. I’ve built a perfect net of lies, so they are never going to find us. But now our square-nosed fellow over there is here and endangering everything. If he’s friends with Nami and Sanji, and if he’s going to visit this place more often, I mean, if this one visit right now isn’t enough for him to figure out that everything I’ve told them about us is one huge lie. Kalifa assisted me a lot in constructing this net of false information. The point is – there is a lot of false information out there, and square-nose just needs to put one and one together. He is a serious danger to our position, a ticking time bomb.”

 

“Fuck.”  


“Motherfucker!”

 

“I can still set his car on fire.”

 

“Ace, that won’t help.”  


“So what are you going to do?” Kidd wanted to know.

 

“I only see one solution: To get rid of him - permanently.”

 

“Sanji and Nami will get suspicious if their friend disappears.” Zoro objected.

 

“We could say it was an accident due to his job, and it wouldn’t even be a lie.”

 

“Do Eisberg and Shanks know about this?”

 

“Not yet. I told Kalifa not to do anything; Square-nose is _my_ concern, and my concern only. I will keep an eye on him.”

 

“He is a professional agent, and if he is almost as good as you are, it’ll be pretty hard to keep _an eye on him._ ”

 

“I got my ways.”

 

“How?” Ace voiced his curiosity.

 

“Well, after the fight at the _Ring_ Square-nose might’ve revealed some interest in me.”

 

“Interest?”

 

“Ace, you’re fucking slow tonight. Square-noses wanted to fuck Lucci, or well, more likely, that he would take it up the ass-“ Kidd mused.

“Thanks, Kidd.”

 

“So did you do him?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“So you’ll keep an eye on him due to faking romantic interest?” Zoro wanted to know.

 

“Damn, Lucci, you’ll watch him, fuck him, assassinate him – that’s pretty hardcore, even for you.” Kidd said. Damn, that sounded really bad, but he trusted Lucci. Lucci was a damn capable man. He would handle the situation, and if he would need any help – well, Lucci knew that he could always count on him.

 

“I’m not exactly happy about the situation. But if he blows our cover, they’ll need to check all the information they got from us – and that would be really bad. In addition to that Mihawk’s cover would be blown, since he assigned us to this job, and with Mihawk’s cover blown it’s not only the Galleya-Company who is endangered, it’s the whole fucking underground. Mihawk’s trail leads directly to Shanks, Eisberg and recently to you, Zoro. So yeah, if he blows our cover, we’re fucked. So what do you say; is it worth to spare his life and get this whole mess in exchange? A fucking bloody mess that would mean the end of the Galleya-Company?”

 

“But he looks so innocent!” Ace complained.

 

“He’s Usopp’s twin.” Kidd objected.

 

“Well, shit, maybe you can turn him around like we did with you and Kalifa.” Zoro suggested.

 

“Look, what happened to Kalifa and me, what do you think are the chances that a professional agent with deep beliefs in justice will get turned around by a pretty violent underground organization?”

 

“But you are on our side now!”

 

“To our defense – neither Kalifa nor I had really deep beliefs in governmental justice. We just like to kill. It never mattered to me for whom I was supposed to kill. I fight for this side because I don’t have paperwork to do and there are no consequences if I might kill a little more violent than a usual agent. I also have more freedom and the sparring partners are way better, so yeah, those are the reasons I’m on this side.”

 

“But Kalifa-“

 

“Kalifa is on this side of the law because she enjoys fucking Eisberg.”

 

“So, why can’t we turn Kaku around?”  


“I checked his file. It said that he has exemplary beliefs in governmental justice. He is a model agent. No turning around, I guess.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Motherfucker.”

 

“I can still set his car on fire –“

 

Kidd smacked Ace on the back of his head.

 

Lucci poured himself another drink. Kidd gulped down the remnants of his. Damn. Sanji and Nami seemed alright, pretty decent fellows, but shit, their friends meant trouble. Ace looked expectantly at him: “Well, Kidd, now it’s your time to tell why you are in such a wonderful cheery mood tonight!”

 

Kidd grunted: “See the black-haired man over there? The one with the sly smile who’s talking to Chopper?”

 

“Yeah, his name is Law, right?”

 

“Yeah, motherfucking Trafalgar Law.”  


“You know him?”  


“Yeah, I know him, well, I thought I knew him.”

 

“Should I set his car on fire – haha, I was just kidding!” God, sometimes Kidd thought a good smack on the back of Ace’s head wasn’t enough.

 

“I met him at the _Arabasta_ , a couple weeks ago. I thought he was just another man looking for a quick fuck. I liked his body, I liked his face, and all I wanted was a quick and uncomplicated fuck. He actually approached me; he took me upstairs in one the bedrooms, he wanted money. So I thought that he was a prostitute. I didn’t really mind, as long as the fuck was good and rough.” Kidd knew that the fact that Law had acted like a prostitute had stirred him up way more than he was able to admit to his friends. He had never told them about the whore of a mother he had; that the term _son of a bitch_ perfectly fitted him, in the exact meaning of the words.

 

“Was it worth the money?”

 

“Hell yeah. He was fine. I even tipped him. Felt generous that night. I thought it was an onetime thing, but shit, the next few times I’ve been at the _Arabasta_ I tried to fuck these other guys, but shit, it wasn’t as good as it had been with him, so I kinda stopped fucking around and just fucked with Law. I paid him each single time, I actually felt some compassion towards him, I mean, I thought he was a prostitute and all! So each time I’ve been down at the _Arabasta_ I only fucked him. I became monogamous for a prostitute – that is pathetic. I actually changed my schedule so I could meet him more often. I basically spent most of my money on him. I even went to the _Ring_ more often to earn a little additional money to pay the fucker.”

 

“Never thought that Nami and Sanji would have a prostitute in their circle of friends.”

 

“That’s the point. Law _isn’t_ a hooker. He is a doctor, actually a surgeon. I found out when Shanks was shot and we’ve been to the Grand Line Hospital. He works there.”

 

“That explains why our sweet little Chopper is so interested in him.”

 

“Yeah. They’ve been talking ‘bout medical crap since Chopper found out that he’s a surgeon.”

 

“Shit, and Chopper actually talking to him confirms that he has at least some deeper medical knowledge.”

 

“Yeah. So he is a real doctor and just fucks around at night?”

 

“That’s what I’m thinking. And I spent tons of money on that little shit! I even stopped fucking around!”

 

“Sucks, dude.”

 

“Do you think Nami and Sanji know ‘bout his nightly activities?”

  
“Definitely not. I mean, he fooled me all along, probably thought that scum like us undergrounders isn’t worth the real background, you can just fuck with them if you disguise your true self or shit. Well, now I know who his friends are. I bet he doesn’t want those snobs to find out about his dark side.”

 

“Damn, Kidd, he got under your skin.”

 

“Motherfucker, he did. Did you see his slightly scared look when he realized that I’m one of the new nakama of Sanji and Nami? It was fucking hilarious. But the fucker pulled his shit together real quick. Just watch him for a few seconds.”

 

They all turned around and stared at Law’s back. Law must’ve noticed the four intense stares on his back and turned his head. For a short moment Kidd met Law’s eyes and saw the hounded and scared look in his eyes, but then Law frowned and turned his head back to Chopper who didn’t notice their intense stare-encounter at all.

 

 

“Damn, he knows.”

 

“Yeah, the fucker better watches his back.”

 

They all refilled their glasses once again and Kidd contemplated once again going over to Law, grabbing his hair, dragging him outside and shout at him: _What the fuck is wrong with you?_

 

Now it was Zoro’s time to tell his story, but in his opinion it was rather lame, all about him being a stupid lovesick fool, chasing after Sanji. By the heated looks Sanji was throwing at Zoro’s back he guessed that they wouldn’t need long to pull their shit together and make up.

 

“This is retarded.” Zoro mumbled.

 

“Yeah, fuck, we all got our shit to deal with.”

 

Suddenly Ace got up from his barstool and declared: “I guess now I’m drunk enough!”

 

“What for?” Zoro wanted to know.

 

“Going back to Smoker, of course.”

 

“I thought he kicked you out of his house.”

 

“Yeah, but he didn’t _arrest_ me. That means even if I’m his nemesis that he _feels_ something for me. Who am I to let him go? I always get what I want. I want him – and he _obviously_ wants me, too. He doesn’t know it, though. So I’ll have to show him.”

 

“Good luck, call me if we need to post your bail, if you didn’t work it out.”

 

“Yeah, thanks. Take care.”

 

They all watched Ace leave. Kidd silently wished him good luck. Shortly after Ace has left the party started dying down. Nami and Luffy vanished upstairs; Kalifa and Eisberg left, arms around each other, Eisberg grinning like a fool; somehow Zoro and Sanji had vanished too; Khoza and the blue haired girl were making out in a dim lit corner, Usopp and a blonde girl were kissing too, and Chopper was passed out in Law’s lap.

 

He was tired of staring at the back of Law’s head. He got up, felt a slight stagger in his step – apparently he had a lot to drink – and found a joint lying innocently in their stack of cigs, cigars and other smokeable drugs. A joint felt like a really good idea now.

 

He went outside, enjoyed the brisk night air and lit up. The first drag was always the best. He had stopped using a long time ago, but an occasional joint didn’t hurt.

 

Then he heard how a door was opened and closed again. He didn’t care enough to turn around. Steps came closer.

 

He took another deep drag from his joint. Inhale. Hold it. Exhale. Without turning around he drawled: “What do you want, Law?”

 


	12. All is fair in love and war

 

Law didn’t know what possessed him to go after Kidd. The party had been dying down, and he actually had a pleasant conversation with a young man named Chopper, who served as the Company’s doctor. And judging from the medical knowledge Chopper exposed during their conservation, he seemed to be a pretty decent doctor. But at some point the little doctor had fallen asleep, and he realized that most of his friends were rather intrigued with the other members of the Galleya Company. But the whole evening he never forgot his original task. He had observed as much as he could, the different members, their possible strengths and weaknesses. All knowledge he could eventually sell to Doflamingo.

 

But then he came to the conclusion that Nami and Sanji seemed pretty serious about their new found happiness within the organization, and with helping Doflamingo to destroy the Company, he was actively working against his friends’ happiness. On the other side he could use Sanji and Nami as an excuse to visit the Galleya grounds more often, to snoop around a little more. It probably was the chance he had been waiting for. The last straw that would save him.

 

And if everything would go ill, he still had one last ace up his sleeve: Kidd’s mechanical arm. He knew that that was information worth a couple thousand. But there had been something that kept him from telling Doflamingo the moment he had found out about it. Maybe the same thing that made him go after Kidd. He saw how the red haired man slipped out the door. He looked around and there was hardly anyone left in the spacious living room. So he got up and went after him.

 

When he stepped out the door in the crisp night air, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to achieve with confronting Kidd. Mostly he wanted answers. Why Kidd lost his interest so sudden. He had always had the impression that Kidd was really into him. Well, maybe that had been wishful thinking, maybe he had projected his own desires onto Kidd, since he had to admit, he himself was pretty into Kidd. He _liked_ the brash man. And that made his betrayal even worse.

 

He knew that the last couple days had actually been a great chance. A chance of letting go of Kidd before he would get hurt, before he would start to like the man, before he actually started caring about the man. If he really tried and put his pride away, he could try to sell his body to two or three man in one night, and then the money would be enough to pay of his dept. He shuddered at the thought. Gross. Right now he couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else than Kidd touching his skin. And that was the actual problem.

 

So he went after Kidd.

 

He found the man lazily smoking a joint a few feet from the building. Without turning around, Kidd drawled: “What do you want, Law?”

 

And he didn’t know what to answer. He didn’t know what he wanted. Or maybe he knew what he wanted, but he didn’t know how to put it in words, how to tell Kidd what he really needed. And he desperately wanted to know why Kidd had stopped coming over. But he didn’t want to sound like a rejected girlfriend; like: _Why didn’t you call? Where have you been? Have you been seeing someone else?_

Instead he went for: “So, what have you been up to?” He buried his hands in his pockets and waited for Kidd to turn around and face him.

 

Kidd turned around, and even in the dark he could make out his menacing glare: “Well, Law, I’ve been busy. Working. But let me return the question: What have _you_ been up to?”

 

Law didn’t like Kidd’s tone. Bitter, mocking, cruel. He felt like he was tiptoeing around a sleeping beast. He tried to keep his tone light and cheery: “I’ve been working too.”

 

“Working?” Kidd made an unmistakable gesture with his hips.

 

“Not that kind of work. You know I only see you at the moment. And I haven’t seen you the past days. I was simply curious why you stayed away from me.”

 

“You tell me, Law. Or should I call you _Dr. Trafalgar_?”

 

“I prefer Law.”

 

“So you ain’t denying it.”

 

“I am indeed a doctor.”

 

“And you simply failed to mention to me that you are a heart surgeon at the Grand Line Hospital? That your income is way above that shitty flat of yours-“  


“I told you, I owe a debt-“  


“You little shit, you probably enjoy deceiving others with those tattoos and piercings of yours, going out, picking someone dangerous up, fucking them for money-“

 

“I am not-“  


“Such a disgusting kink of yours, acting like a prostitute in need! For all I know you have a suburban mansion, a show off wife and kids! You are _Dr. Trafalgar_ after all! You’re friends with all those pretentious snobs, there’s no way in hell you’re actually living in that little shitty hovel of yours-“

 

“I never planned on deceiving you, Kidd.” A blatant lie. But if he didn’t wanna loose Kidd, he had to go with it. He was relieved that Kidd didn’t find out about his connection to Doflamingo. “If you would’ve cared to actually look around in my _shitty hovel_ , then you might’ve noticed that I own a lot of medical trade journals and books.”

 

“That’s beside the point!”

 

“Then tell me, Eustass-ya, what is the point?”

 

“That you fucking sell your body like a whore when you’re a fucking surgeon!”

 

Law sighed. He wished for his drink right now that he left inside. Kidd was still enraged and he noticed that Kidd was trembling a little, probably holding himself back from physically attacking him. He took a deep breath. “Kidd, will you listen to me? I already told you that I owe a dept. And this dept is eating most of my paycheck. I have hardly any money left to live. This is why I live in such a hovel – I simply can’t afford anything nicer. Not all of my pretentious friends know of my financial shortage, but I can assure you that some of them are aware of my situation. They are already helping me as much as they can, such as inviting me out to eat and paying for it, or giving me some food donations. And let me tell you, accepting food donations from your friends is damn humiliating. There is a clause in the contract I made all those years ago that I can only pay back the dept with money I earn with my work. Many of my friends would’ve gladly bought me out of my dept, but the contractor won’t allow it. So they try to find other ways to support me. A couple weeks ago Nami and I went over my current financial situation and how far I was from being free of that dept – and the man behind it all. I had a naïve hope working double shifts at the hospital would be enough to pay it all off, but due to a raise in interest and the sheer ridiculous amount of money I still owe those hopes were crushed. I came to the conclusion that I desperately needed to make more money. I hardly have any time left to earn additional money since I already spent over two thirds of the day at the hospital. I saw myself in a blind alley. Desperate Times call for desperate measures. You were my last straw, Eustass Kidd. And if I failed to mention to you that I’m a doctor, well, excuse me, but we hardly talked. We had sex. And then I pass out and try to get five hours of sleep since I work sixteen hours at the hospital before you usually come over. That’s all there is in my life. Working, fucking, sleeping. Paying off my dept, because if I won’t, well, let me tell you that I would rather die than suffer the consequences from this ill deal. And now if you ask me why I had been so stupid in the first place to accept the terms of the deal, well, I had no choice left. Instead of your beliefs I never lived in some mansion. I actually never met my parents. I grew up in an orphanage. And when I was six I fell in the hands of my debtor. I won’t lay out the details, but those years in the hand of my debtor were the worst of my life. You ever wondered why I have so many tattoos? He had tattooed his sign on my skin, so I would never forget him. The first thing I did when I managed to get out of his grip was that I covered his marks up. All I do is work, sleep and fuck, and I’ve never been happier in all my life, since I’m free of my debtor. All that is left is that huge sum of money I have to pay for my freedom. And if I won’t make it in time, he will take me back. If I won’t make it, I will fight him till the end. And it will be my end, but I don’t care. So excuse me, if I let you pay for a few rounds of sex. And that I wasn’t in a hurry to tell you that I’m a heart surgeon but still live in such a hovel, can’t afford a car and live on food donations. I always wanted to be a surgeon and to make this dream come true I even took in account an even higher dept. I don’t regret it. I only regret the decision I made when I was six years old and decided to go with the friendly stranger.” Law finished his tirade. God, he was worked up now. He didn’t wait for a reply from Kidd. He simply turned around and walked away.

 

Some parts of him wished that Kidd would follow him, or shout something after him, but he heard nothing. So he continued walking. He had to admit he felt a little lighter after dumping most of his shit on Kidd. He knew that he had spared out the part where Doflamingo wanted information for money, the part of the years and years of physical and mental abuse, but after all, he still wasn’t sure how to handle that. He knew that the information he would acquire would lead to Nami and Sanji and probably Kidd being in danger. In the end it all came down to one choice: His life or his friends? He wasn’t ready to make this decision yet. And if he played out his cards really smart maybe he could buy some more time to make that decision. But for now he just wanted his bed; after all he had worked the whole day and he was pretty exhausted by now. So he kept walking. After some time he reached the gates of the shipyard, remembered from which direction he had come from and started the long and tedious walk home through Grand Line City at night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd didn’t know what had just hit him.

 

He dumbly stared after Law’s slim frame that slowly faded away in the darkness. The butt of his joint glowed faintly in his hand and then went out.

 

The seconds ticked by.

 

He didn’t know. He didn’t know what Law’s life had been. He had jumped to assumptions. It wasn’t Law who was the pretentious bastard, it was _him._ He didn’t know. He was still stunned by Law’s confessions.

 

He found that he could relate to Law how it was to have a fucked up past. To still suffer the consequences from that fucked up past.

 

Lately he hadn’t thought about him a lot, but now he was back, with full force: _Killer._ The mistakes he made. The suffering the only survivor had to go through. Law had brought up those old ghosts for him, with his speech of mistakes in the past. _Killer._ Suddenly he realized that he would never be able to forget about his past. That his suffering would never end. That his ghosts won’t die.

 

He still stared after Law, even if the man was long gone.

 

He didn’t know. Didn’t know that he wasn’t the only one with ghosts from the past.

 

But now he finally knew what he wanted. He wanted Law. And he was going to have him. He threw the butt of the joint away, jogged over to his bike, started the machine and roared of the Galleya grounds. The crisp night air cleared some of his alcohol induced demeanor. He grinned wolfishly. The hunt was on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Law heard the deep roar of the machine before he saw the headlights coming towards him.

 

So Kidd had finally decided to go after him. _Great_. He took a deep breath and tried to prepare him mentally for whatever Kidd might throw at him.

 

The machine pulled up right next to him, but he kept on walking. And he tried to ignore the red haired man on the machine. Just out of spite.

 

“You really plan on walking all the way home, don’t you?” Kidd yelled over the noise his machine was producing.

 

“Well, you know fairly well that I can’t afford the cap ride. Oh, wait, and I don’t own a car. So if I conclude right, there is nothing else I could do than _walking._ ”

 

“Get on here.” Kidd made a gesture with his arm that implied that he should jump on that machine. He was tempted to give in, but he knew that being stubborn was the right approach with Kidd. He knew that the man liked his resistance more than anything. So he replied: “I’d rather walk.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Get on here.”

 

“Why should I get on there, Mr. Eustass?”

 

“So I can give you a ride home and you can get some sleep, since you explained so elaborately that you are indeed in the need of each single hour sleep you can get.” Kidd said through clenched teeth.

 

“Oh, so you are able to listen, nice to know-“

 

“I’m losing my patience here.” Kidd warned.

 

“Fine.” Law huffed and climbed on Kidd’s machine. Kidd reached around him, grabbed his hands and placed them on his stomach. Then Kidd put the machine in gear and rode off. Law could do nothing than hold onto Kidd and press his body against Kidd. Damn, Kidd was riding fast, and the head wind was really cold. So he had no other option than to press his rather thinly clad body closer to Kidd’s backside. He could feel the man’s abs through his thin shirt and damn it, he kinda missed this body. The past weeks he really got used to having Kidd there in the evenings. Those days without Kidd had just shown him how much he already counted on the man to be there, how much he craved their wild and exhausting sex, how much he needed this hot body pressed against his.

 

He had really gotten used to Kidd, and it was great to feel that muscular back pressed against his front, he knew that his dick was getting harder and harder with each mile.

 

And he hated it. Hated, that he became so dependent on a man in a couple of weeks. But once his debts were paid he could leave everything behind. He would be free. Free and independent.

 

As he felt the cold wind rush through his hair his resolution grew even stronger. _I will be free. I will be free, and if I need to betray the Kidd, if I need to betray the whole Galleya Company, if I need to betray my friends. They are strong. They will live through it._

_I will be free._

 

But for now he needed to earn more money. And to achieve that, he had to get closer to Kidd. So he pressed his body still a little closer to Kidd, and rubbed his erection on Kidd’s lower back. He thought about letting his hands wander lower and lower on Kidd’s front, maybe he could get Kidd off while they were riding through the night, but before his hands reached Kidd’s zipper they pulled up in front of his shitty apartment building.

 

Law got off the bike and realized that he was shivering pretty badly.

 

Kidd noticed it immediately: “You cold?”  


“Yeah.”  


“Want me to warm you up?”

 

Law just stared blankly at the man. So was that an unmistakable invitation for sex? Would Kidd still pay him for sex? Did Kidd get over his little tantrum that he was a heart surgeon and that he had rich friends?

 

“Look, Law,” Kidd began, apparently confused that he had not answered yet, “I’m sorry. Alright? I’m sorry that I didn’t grasp the depth of your situation.”

 

Wow, an apology. He didn’t really reckon that he would hear that from Kidd’s mouth. He stared in Kidd’s face. The street lamps were illuminating his features. His cheekbones, his cruel mouth, his flaming red hair. And then those predatory eyes. But for some reason the fiery glint in those eyes was missing. Instead all he could read was sincerity in those eyes. Apology and sincerity.

 

Law nodded: “Fine, let’s go inside. I’m fucking freezing.” He dug out his keys and he didn’t need to look around to know that Kidd was following him on his footsteps. They climbed the floors to his apartment, and with each step they took Law had the feeling that the intensity between them was growing, without any words that were spoken, without any touches.

 

It felt like an eternity when they finally reached his door. He unlocked the door, he stepped inside, Kidd followed him, he closed the door and everything went to pieces. One metallic and one real hand slammed him in the door, ouch, and then Kidd’s hot mouth was on his – finally – those thin lips on his, Kidd’s tongue in his mouth, damn, more, all the tension from the past hours were washed away in this one kiss.

 

Kidd’s kiss made him weak in his bones, but he wasn’t surrendering, oh no, he was fighting back, his tongue around Kidd’s, and nothing had ever felt better.

 

He couldn’t really think anymore.

 

Kidd’s hard body was pressed against his, but his knees were buckling under the assault, his hands were grabbing Kidd’s thick hair to get some sort of leverage, and this fucking hot mouth was still on his.

 

He numbly registered that they were both entangled in each other and slowly sliding down the door, but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered anymore, only Kidd.

 

His cock was painfully hard and pressing against his zipper, he tried to get some friction somewhere on Kidd’s leg, Kidd’s hands were roaming all over his body, and his mouth was still on his, he was getting no air, he needed to breathe. He grabbed Kidd’s hair and yanked his head back. Kidd’s eyes were back on fire.

 

“Air” he gasped.

 

Kidd grinned lazily. He couldn’t comprehend how good the man looked just right now. Reddened lips, flushed cheeks, glowing eyes. Both their hips were moving simultaneously, rubbing on each other, they were both painfully hard. Kidd licked his lips and then they were on his mouth again, a huge hand was rubbing over the large bulge in his pants, shit, it hurt, damn his tight pants! Kidd seemed to have the same thoughts, since a calloused hand and a mechanical one were yanking on his zipper while thin red lips were still on his, possessing him.

 

He mirrored Kidd’s action, yanked desperately on Kidd’s pants, stroked Kidd’s huge member trough the material of his pants, finally found the zipper, rushed it open, grabbed inside and felt Kidd’s pulsing cock.

 

Seconds later Kidd’s calloused hand was wrapped around his and he was close to passing out. He had forgotten how good Kidd felt. Everything about Kidd. The way his hand fit around his cock. They way those lips claimed his mouth. The way Kidd’s magnificent cock felt in his hand.

 

Fuck, he was close. Kidd’s strokes were perfection, ahh, he needed it, more!

 

Kidd’s mouth was unrelenting. He was so damn hot. He couldn’t get enough, the heat that coiled in his groin in anticipation, god, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop-

 

He knew he was close, ah, he needed more, more of Kidd, lips trembling against lips, Kidd’s cock in his hand was twitching, and he knew that he wasn’t the only one who was close. He was panting by now, his whole body was shaking, more, Kidd, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop.

 

Kidd sped up his movements, applied a tit bit more pressure and that was it, he moaned in Kidd’s mouth, he bit down on Kidd’s lower lip and he came all over Kidd’s hand and their clothes.

 

He needed a few seconds to come down from his high. Damn, that had been embarrassingly quick for him. He slumped down on Kidd’s shoulder and tried to get his breathing back under control. After a few moments he realized he had still Kidd’s straining cock in his hand. He chuckled softly and was about to speed up his forgotten movements, when Kidd shoved him back, grabbed the back of his head, forced him down and shoved his cock down his throat.

 

_Kidd, you little shit._

 

He almost choked, but he quickly adjusted to the situation, bobbed his head and sucked. He was mad at Kidd that he was manhandled that roughly, but his traitorous body had felt at the same time a surge of renewed arousal.

 

He sucked Kidd’s huge cock for a few moments, then Kidd’s hands in his hair clenched; Kidd bucked his hips one last time and then came with a loud grunt in his mouth.

 

Kidd tugged on his hair, so he removed his mouth from Kidd’s cock, sat up, and was once again assaulted by Kidd’s lips. But this time Kidd kissed him almost tenderly, licking the last traces of his cum from his lips.

 

When Kidd let go of his lips they were both panting, laying entangled in each other on the floor in front of his door, half erect cocks hanging out of their pants, shirts crumpled and stained with his cum.

 

“Guess we needed to get that out of our systems.” Kidd chuckled. Law couldn’t help it, he grinned right back at Kidd.

 

They stayed like that on the floor for a couple more minutes, chuckling in each other arms. After some time the floor got quite uncomfortable and Law realized how worn out he was. He entangled himself from Kidd, got up and got rid of his deranged clothes. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water in his face. He stared back at his reflection in the mirror. He was paler than usual. The dark circles around his eyes stood out. His black tattoos on his chest and arms were in a stark contrast to his skin. When did he get so pale? But his cheeks were flushed, his lips were red from Kidd’s kisses, and his grey eyes that usually stared dully back at him every morning in this exact mirror were unusually alive.

 

He sighed and splashed some more water in his face. He would ultimately betray Kidd. He only had to be careful that he himself wouldn’t get hurt in the process. Don’t lose your fucking heart, Law. Just don’t.

 

He dried his face off and went back in his bedroom. Kidd was already in there, lying between his crumpled sheets, naked. “You coming to bed?” he asked.

 

He nodded and climbed in his bed. As soon as he was on his back Kidd was above him, but something was different. Kidd’s movements were slow, sensual, tender.

 

Kidd kissed him again, kissed his neck, kissed his chest, caressed his skin with his calloused fingertips, trailed the lines of his tattoos with his tongue, and worshipped his body. He was melting beneath him. Where was the rough and demanding Kidd? Where was the man that just took what he wanted, without regard?

 

And then Kidd’s tongue trailed around his belly button, then lower, lower, oh fuck! Kidd took his erection in his mouth and sucked, ahh, it was perfect, he was perfect, so slow, so tender, so loving.

 

Kidd made him come undone.

 

And Kidd didn’t stop. He was everywhere, lighting his body on fire. And he was so calm, so sure, so tender.

 

It was overwhelming.

 

Waves of pleasure rocked his body, he was drowning, drowning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd stood at the tiny window in Law’s cramped bedroom and smoked a cigarette. It was still dark outside, but he knew that morning wasn’t far away.

 

He knew it was cliché to smoke right after sex, but damn it, he needed it. While he sucked the poisonous nicotine in his lungs he watched Law sleep peacefully.

 

He didn’t know what had possessed him. He wasn’t good in saying what he felt, damn, it had been incredibly hard to apologize in the first place. He just wasn’t good with words at all. So he had expressed what he felt through his actions. He had made love to Law. And he had never made love before. He fucked. Hard, rough, egoistical fucking. Usually with a hint of domination from his side.

 

He took another deep drag from his cigarette. He didn’t know what had possessed him. He only knew one thing: Law was damn special. And he was going to help him solve this mess.

 

He watched Law’s chest rise and fall with each breath while he smoked the rest of his cigarette in peace. Then he threw the butt out of the window and climbed back to bed, careful to keep Law from waking up.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Law woke up when Kidd went to the bathroom. He felt disorientated and exhausted. His whole body was aching and he felt every single muscle in his body. He contemplated closing his eyes for another hour or so, he just wanted to go back to sleep. But he knew he had to get up and get some work done. He was lucky that today was a Saturday, the only free day in his week – and usually his _Kidd-free-Day_ too. But well, Kidd was currently occupying his bathroom. But today he had to restock his fridge - all that was left was a gallon of milk – and he desperately needed to catch up on some sleep. Sleep didn’t usually happen when Kidd was around. Not enough, though.

 

He rolled around and tried to locate his alarm clock. Damn. Most of the stuff he stocked on his nightstand was knocked to the ground during their frantic fucking. And he didn’t want to get up. He just wanted to sleep some more.

 

Kidd emerged from the bathroom, only a towel slung around his hips, smirked at him and promptly left the bedroom again.

 

“Where are you going?” Law yelled after him.

 

“Breakfast.”

 

“Don’t have any food except milk and cereals.”

 

“That’s fine with me. Stay in bed, we’re eating there.”

 

“In bed?”

 

“Just said so. You look worn out. Go back to sleep.”

 

He didn’t like taking orders from Kidd, but he was pretty tempted to simply obey Kidd’s command. He heard how Kidd came back in the bedroom and he expected to get jumped any second, but Kidd just rummaged around and left the room again. He didn’t care. He was tired. He shut his eyes and blinded everything out.

 

He woke up an hour later due to the smell of fried bacon. _Weird_. He didn’t have any bacon left. “Kidd, what are you doing?” he yelled and tried to shake the after effects of too much sleep from his muddled brain.

 

“Making breakfast!” came the answer from his kitchen. Oh well. He shrugged, maneuvered his battered body out of bed and went in the bathroom to attend to his most pushing needs. He contemplated taking a shower, he felt pretty sticky, all the sweat and dried cum and lube – but he knew it was useless taking a shower before Kidd left his flat. Who knew what Kidd wanted to do with him before he left.

 

When he was done in the bathroom he paid Kidd a short visit in the kitchen. The freaking huge and pale man stood dressed in his pants and shirt at his stove and was frying some eggs and bacon. No man should be allowed to have shoulders as broad as that. And the way those muscles moved beneath the thin fabric – god, Law, get a grip, you were clinging to those shoulders not eight hours ago. Wait a second, he didn’t knew he had eggs and bacon left in his fridge… “You went shopping?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t get how you could possibly survive on just milk and cereals, so I let you sleep and restocked your fridge.”

 

“Thanks, I guess. But I would’ve gone grocery shopping today either way. I’m perfectly able to restock the fridge by myself.”

 

“Don’t get bitchy. Where do you want to eat? Bed?”

 

Law didn’t miss the playful gleam in Kidd’s eyes. He knew exactly why he hadn’t showered yet. “Yeah, it’s fine with me, I need to wash the sheets after last night, so why don’t add some bacon grease?”

 

Kidd chuckled heartily and flipped the bacon.

 

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Law mentioned when he opened the fridge to check what else Kidd had bought. Damn. The whole fridge was full of food. Fresh vegetables and fruit, all kinds of cheese, meat, juice, beer, wine, all kinds of dips, pesto, eggs, milk – the wet dream of every cook.

 

“I didn’t know that you nourished only on cereals. No wonder you’re so skinny.”

 

“I’m not skinny, I have a lean build.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“No seriously, I can’t possibly eat so much food, It’ll spoil-“

 

“Who said that it was all for you?” Kidd grinned. “I’m planning on getting a fair share of that!”

 

Law chuckled too, Kidd’s good mood was contagious. He trotted back to the bedroom when Kidd called after him: “What do you want on your omelet? Cheese? Boiled ham? Mushrooms?”

 

Law didn’t need to think twice when he called over his shoulder: “Everything.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They spent the rest of the day lounging around in bed. They enjoyed a marvelous breakfast and then Kidd enjoyed a marvelous dessert in the form of Law, willing and alluring, and so damn hot. He couldn’t get enough of that man. He had never felt so damn content in his whole life. Satisfied. Yeah, the right word would be _satisfied_. He liked just spending time with Law, his wicked tongue, the snarky replies he gave him, and then the other wonderful things Law could do with his tongue – he knew he was getting in way too deep with this man.

 

He was long past the point where he could let go of Law. He wanted to have him in his life. Law made him happy. And he hoped that somewhere in their twisted relationship he was making Law happy too.

 

Law was dozing off again, his head nestled comfortably on his left thigh. He liked having Law there. Exhausted after a healthy round of sex. Well, he guessed they were past the stages of _fucking_ and _having sex._ They already were right at _love making._ And the creepy part about it was: it didn’t disturb him in the slightest.

 

The whole day they had been talking, laughing, teasing each other, fooling around in Law’s bed, kissing, licking, loving. Kidd had made some dinner – naked, much to Law’s benefit – and then they had ended up in bed again. The sun was setting, Law was softly snoring on his thigh and he couldn’t remember a day where he had been possibly happier.

 

This room, this day, it was their little oasis. Tomorrow Law would have to go back to work, and Kidd couldn’t stay away from the Company forever. He had ships to build, fights to fight, a family to go back to. But he didn’t want to leave Law’s side. Suddenly those hours he had spent in this room weren’t enough anymore. He wanted more. More of Law. But Law’s schedule was pretty mad, no one worked that much, no one in their right mind, but then, Law’s circumstances weren’t fair from the start. Absently he buried his hand in Law’s raven hair and softly massaged his scalp.

 

Law groaned and asked hoarsely: “What are you doing?”

 

“You want me to stop?”

 

“No” Law groaned, “Keep going, it feels good.”

 

Kidd smirked and kept on massaging Law’s scalp. Law sighed in his thigh and closed his eyes again.

 

“You know, Law, I’ve been thinking-“

 

“Oh, really, Eustass-ya, you have a brain?” The joke was getting old, but he still tugged on Law’s strands and chuckled nevertheless.

 

“Move in with me.” Kidd finally said.

 

Law’s body tensed up. He sat up and removed Kidd’s hand from his hair. The expression in his grey eyes was unreadable. “Why would you want that?”

 

“I could spend more time with you. And you could save some money: You wouldn’t need to pay rent, or pay for your food, I have an extra car you could use to drive to work-“

 

“No.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said no. I won’t move in with you.”

 

“Why?” Kidd didn’t understand. If Law would move in with him it would be the perfect solution! He could see Law more often, they would share the same bed, Law could live the life of an uncaring Galleya worker, and he would gain a family that would welcome him with open arms and the most important point: They would be living _together._ He stared at Law. Why? Why not?

 

“Look, Kidd, you can’t just ask me to move in with you.”

 

“Why not?” He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he didn’t care. He needed to know. And then to refute Law’s reasoning.

 

“Kidd, I’m not your damsel in distress. You just can’t jump in my life and act like some kind of saint and try to save me from my poor and lonely life. I use you for money, do you understand? I just desperately need money. That doesn’t mean I need to be _saved_ from something. I’m not the kind of person that’ll smile and jump in your arms and say: Yes, of course, darling, I’ll move in with you! I can take care of my own. I’m strong. Stronger than you think. And damn you, Kidd, I’m not some fucking damsel in distress!”

 

“I would’ve never asked if I thought you were some fucking damsel in distress! I know you need money, and I’m here, supplying you with it! I think we already discussed this topic yesterday! You know damn well that you are more than just my whore, way more! I wouldn’t have asked you to move in with you, if I wouldn’t like you! And do you want to know what I like about you, Trafalgar Law?” He grabbed Law’s chin and forced him to look right in his eyes. “I like that you’re fucking strong. You’re one of the most powerful men I’ve met in my entire life. You are a true fighter. You never give up. Lesser man would’ve been crushed by the amount you’re working. And if you wouldn’t be so damn strong, I wouldn’t have become addicted to you in the first place. So don’t you dare tell me that I’m a fucking saint. I ain’t no saint.”

 

“So if you don’t want to save me, why would you want me to move in with you? So I’m always there for you, spreading my legs like the good whore I am when you come home and feel like it?”

 

“I already told you, you ain’t no whore-“

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“No, fuck _you._ ” Kidd’s temper was getting the better of him and he pushed Law on his back and towered over him. This man was driving him crazy. Nuts. He was going nuts. He lost all reasoning when he looked in those defiant grey eyes. He needed to _have_ Law. And his defiance made it all the better. He loomed over Law and was about to decide what to do to him when the lanky man beneath him suddenly smiled. He fucking _smiled_.

 

“So fuck _me_ , Eustass-ya.”

 

That was all he needed to pounce on Law. He attacked his neck, his mouth, his chest, his nipples, his cock, it was all _his_ , and he claimed his owner ship. And then he fucked Law, he was inside that tight heat, this alluring flesh – god damn it all. He wanted to make it fast, a brutal statement, to fuck Law into submission, but his fogged mind couldn’t comprehend, harsh movements became more fluid, the punishing grip on Law’s hips became soft strokes, and the bites he placed at Law’s neck became tender kisses.

 

In the end Kidd was laying on his back and Law was straddling him, riding him, their hands were entangled, he couldn’t get enough, never enough – and their climaxes were almost at the same time and just _fucking perfect._

 

Law collapsed on his chest, they were still connected, and they both tried to come down from their sex induced high. He couldn’t keep his hands of Law, he had to touch the man, so he stroked his sweaty back and kept him there, right there, on top of his chest, in his arms.

 

“Move in with me.” he repeated.

 

Law chuckled darkly. “You’re one persistent bastard, aren’t you?”

 

“Move in with me.” he whispered in Law’s ear and started massaging his scalp again. He could feel Law’s heartbeat in this position.

 

Law raised his head a little and looked his straight in his eyes: “Look, Kidd, I really appreciate your offer, but I don’t think it’ll work out. I’ll just end up hurting you.”

 

“You won’t.”

 

“I will. Don’t blame me in the end. I will tell you the moment everything breaks in tiny little pieces: _I told you so, remember? That day we’ve been in bed all day? When you proposed to move in with you? I told you that I would hurt you in the end_.”

 

“I still don’t believe you. And even _if_ you might do something stupid that will make me irrevocably mad at you, I still want you to move in with me. I’m a persistent bastard, don’t you forget that.”

 

Law smiled sadly and kissed his jar. “Fine. Have it your way. I’ll move in with you. But it will be only temporary, only as long as I need until I’m done paying my dept off. I couldn’t possibly impose on you any longer than that. And remember my words. I told you so.”

 

“So you are really moving in with me?”

 

“Just said so. You should listen more carefully.” Law smirked above him.

 

Kidd couldn’t help himself, he smiled broadly and kissed Law. He would never get enough of the other male, never. Law rolled off Kidd and stayed right next to him, panting. “Let’s talk business” he suggested.

 

“Business?”

 

“Just because I agreed to move in with you doesn’t mean that you can stop paying me money. We need to form some kind of business contract I can show my debtor, since I guess that we won’t apply the two-hundred-and-fifty-bucks-per-hour-rule anymore. If I’m going to live with you, we need to figure something out.”

 

“Alright. Say, I paid you two hundred and fifty bucks each night before, so two hundred and fifty times thirty days a week, wait a second, that makes approximately seven thousand and five hundred bucks. How about I’ll pay you simply a monthly rate of seven thousand and five hundred? How does that sound?”

 

“Mr. Eustass, I’m impressed, you can do your number work!”

 

“So is it enough money?”

 

“Yes, thank you. I couldn’t possibly ask more from you. I hate it to be so depending on you. But thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“I don’t wanna be snoopy, but is your wage at the Galleya-Company really that much that you can easily afford to just give me so much money each month?”

 

“Well, not exactly. I get my fair share of money, for sure, but it’s not that much.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re using all your savings on me-“

 

“Savings? Do I look like the kind of person that saves up money for a nice retirement? Or so my future kids could go to college? You gotta be kidding me. I ain’t expecting to live longer than my forties, not the way I’m living now.”

 

Law just stared at him with unmoving eyes.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. It was already a close call that I survived my childhood, and then my teenager years. It was never an option for me to grow old and wrinkly.”

 

“That is actually really sad.”

 

“Well, that’s just how it is. I’m glad that I’m alive.” He shrugged and trailed a path down Law’s body with his mechanical fingers. Law got goosebumps where the metal touched his skin. “You know, this arm here almost got me killed. And that wasn’t the only occasion in my life where I looked the Reaper deep in his eyes. He let me go, though. And the past years within the Galleya-Company were the most uneventful of my life.”

 

Law smiled ruefully. “I guess the same goes for me. The past years were like the first time in my life where I was able to breathe freely. Where I wouldn’t need to watch my back every damn second.”

 

“Glad those times are over.”

 

Law nodded and closed his eyes. “They will be over soon.” he whispered to himself.

 

“Let’s get up and pack your stuff.” Kidd suggested.

 

“You want me to pack my stuff _now_?” Law asked dumbfounded.

 

“Yeah, of course. You don’t need to live a day longer than necessary in this shit hole.”

 

“Don’t insult my living conditions.” Law said drily.

 

“I was simply stating a fact.” Kidd grinned.

 

“I haven’t even seen _your_ living conditions yet.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s true. How about we’ll pay the Galleya-Company a visit, you can stay the night by the way, and then I can show you how I earn my extra money. Sounds good?”

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Great, let’s go!”

 

“How about we take a shower first?”

 

Kidd chuckled: “Yeah, you stink.”

 

“Eustass-ya, I’m sorry to inform you, but _you_ stink.” Law laughed and jumped of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Kidd was on his heels and tackled Law in the shower and pressed his tanned body against the shower wall. “Got ya!”

 

Law smiled, bit his lip and wriggled his body seductively in his arms. This man was driving him crazy. More crazed than he was before. He let Law turn on the shower and then took his time washing Law’s body. Law repaid him the favor and soon Law’s hands were all over his body, touching him, caressing every muscle, every scar, every dent. God, he needed to get out of the shower before the situation got out of hand again, otherwise they would never leave Law’s flat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They finally arrived at the Galleya grounds around ten pm. Of course their shower had gotten out of hand, and then one thing had lead to another.

 

Law noticed that no one was around when they entered the apartment building where the party had been held at the night before. The huge living room looked now way different than before. There wasn’t a dance floor anymore, but instead a comfortable arrangement of couches and love seats in front of a freaking huge TV. The bar from the night before was still there and Law figured that it was probably a permanent installment in the living room.

 

Kidd only grunted when they passed through the large area: “That’s our common room.”

 

Law had to admit he was secretly impressed with the comfy atmosphere the room was emitting. But Kidd ignored the room and led him up a broad staircase. Upstairs was a long hallway with approximately a dozen adjoining doors. Kidd led him purposely to a door on the left. So this was it. Kidd’s room. The place where he would most likely live for the next couple months.

 

Law entered the room right behind Kidd and was positively surprised by its spaciousness. “So this is where you live.”

 

“Yeah, this is where I live.” Kidd repeated. He stood anxiously at the door and apparently awaited eagerly Law’s judgment of his place.

 

“I like it.” Law stated, and he wasn’t even lying, he really liked Kidd’s room. It was quite spacious, easily over thirty square meters, and in the middle of the room stood a colorful king size bed. The sheets were in different shades of red and it fit Kidd perfectly. The rest of the room consisted of a wooden dresser, a desk and bookshelf. “You read?” he accidently blurted out. Great. Now would Kidd figure again that he thought about the man that he was more or less an imbecile.

 

“Yeah.” Kidd only said and started stripping.

 

“Hey, we ain’t gonna have sex again, I’m still sore from today-“ Law started to protest, but Kidd cut him off.

 

“Oh, shut up, I’m just changing my clothes. Don’t have a hissy fit.”

 

It wasn’t his fault that each time he witnessed Kidd stripping it usually ended in a hot and demanding fuck. Instead of watching Kidd change he skimmed over the titles in Kidd’s bookshelf. _Nietzsche. Kant. Schopenhauer. Dostojewski. Mann. Orwell. Burgess. Kafka._ Wow. He was impressed. He had to ask Kidd later about the literature he had stored in his shelf. To tell the truth: He hadn’t had expected any books at all. Maybe some magazines about motorcycles and cars. Oh, wait, there was a stack of those magazines on Kidd’s nightstand. So at least he hadn’t been wrong in each assumption he had jumped to. But then he got distracted by a shirtless Kidd who rummaged through his dresser. He observed how Kidd pulled a black long sleeve out of the depths of his dresser and shrugged it on. Then a fresh pair of pants, black pants. No underwear.

 

Kidd noticed his stare and grinned: “Like what you see?”

 

“Always” he replied.

 

“Good.” Kidd donned his red fur coat over his black attire and pulled some black leather gloves over his hands. “Where we’ll be heading people shouldn’t notice my arm” he offered as an explanation. “Don’t just stand there, we’re already running late.”

 

He shrugged and followed Kidd out of his room, down the stairs, outside, right to his bike. “You expect me to get on that death machine of yours again?”

 

“Don’t be such a pussy, hop on.”

 

“My ass hurts.”

 

Kidd smirked: “And that is my fault, yeah? I guess so. Get in the truck over there; we’re skipping the bike then.”

 

Law nodded and climbed on the front seat of the massive black truck. “Yours?” he asked Kidd when he was properly seated.

 

“Nope. Belongs to the Company, but see all the cars over there?” Kidd pointed vaguely in a direction where a couple dozen cars were parked. “We can just use ‘em like we want.”

 

“Well, that’s convenient.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Kidd said and started the car. He drove off the Galleya grounds and through the ghastly illuminated city. He had always thought that Grand Line City at night was an eerie place.

 

“So where are you taking me?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Law huffed and stopped trying to have a decent conversation with Kidd. Sometimes he was just damn vexing. After twenty minutes of a quiet drive through Grand Line City Kidd pulled up in front of the _Ring._ So here was Kidd making all of his money. He himself wasn’t a stranger to the underground, he had stayed with Doflamingo for years after all, so he knew the _Ring_ fairly well. Of course Kidd didn’t know that. So he tried to act unknowing and asked: “So what is this place?” while he they were getting out of the car.

 

“It’s called the _Ring_ , an underground fighting pit. Highly illegal, mainly because of the betting and gambling, but no one cares. The police knows about this place, but of course, they’re all paid bastards.”

 

“And you bet on the fights?”

 

Kidd looked insulted: “No. I fight. I’m a fighter down in the pit.”

 

“Sounds fun.”

 

“You bet.” Kidd grinned and ignored the line that was waiting outside the doors. The doormen greeted him friendly and let them through without further fuss.

 

Inside it was exactly like Law remembered. Everyone was smoking and drinking, the lights were dim and mostly men were present. The few women in the crowd were most likely whores. _Just like himself_. Kidd knew his way around and Law simply followed him. Kidd talked to some men who seemed to be the managers of this place, and then he led Law down to the pit. They met a cheering and raging crowd around the drained swimming pool they used as the ground where the fights took place. The crowd had gathered around the empty pool and was madly cheering for their particular champion. Kidd cleaved through the crowd that happily made room for him, and soon they were standing right at the banister that was surrounding the drained pool.

 

“What do you think?” Kidd shouted in his ear due to the noisy crowd.

 

“It looks dangerous.” Law commented drily. Kidd flashed him another toothy grin and asked: “You’ll be fine on yourself?”

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“Thought so.” Kidd said and gave his ass a little squeeze. Before Law could whirl around and pay Kidd back the tall man was gone. Typical. Law smirked and tried to fit into the setting. He wasn’t exactly comfortable in huge crowds, but Kidd didn’t need to know that. And in addition to that he knew that most likely some of Doflamingo’s men were somewhere in the crowd, since the _Ring_ was well known in Doflamingo’s circle, and he had a couple fighters on his pay list, like Bellamy the Hyena, or Monet the bitch, like Law used to call her. So all in all, he _wasn’t_ really fine on himself, but only over his dead body he would admit that to Kidd.

 

He tried to distract his thoughts from his old master and watched the ongoing fight in the pit. Both contestants were rather mediocre. Pretty soon the fight wrapped up, the beaten up fighters left the pit and the cheering of the crowd died somewhat down. He was grateful for that at last. Most of the audience went towards the bar to get a refill of their drinks, or to bet on the upcoming fight. He stayed right where he was and observed the cleaning boys doing their work in the pit.

 

Sooner than Law would’ve liked most of the crowd reappeared and the next fight was announced. It was Kidd’s fight. The name of his supposed opponent didn’t ring any bells, but no wonder, he hadn’t paid the _Ring_ a visit in the last few years. He wasn’t up to date about the line ups anymore.

 

The chattering crowd died down due to the excitement of the announced fight. He felt his calm attire slip and he gripped the railing a little tighter than before. He had never seen Kidd in action. He didn’t know what to expect. He guessed that Kidd was good, but was he only above average, or was he an exceptional fighter? And how skilled was his opponent? His curiosity was awakened.

 

Suddenly the crowd started shouting and cheering again, the man next to him whistled in an obnoxious high tone, and then Law saw Kidd. The bulky man emerged from an underground entrance in the pool, and he looked exactly like the short fused beast Law had got to known. Kidd’s long and flaming red hair was slicked back, he wore a pair of goggles around his neck, and the rest of his clothing was plain black, except his fur coat.

 

His opponent emerged from the other site of the pit, and then they were facing each other. Law tried to assess Kidd’s opponent, but there was nothing special about him. And he was sure he hadn’t seen this man before.

 

The announcer cried over the boisterous crowd: “And the match between _Kidd the Killer_ and _Haritsu Kendiyo_ is about to start! Place your last bets, and then we’ll see literally a bloody exciting match!”

 

Kidd flashed the audience a feral grin, and then a gong rang and the match started.

 

Law had seen his fair share of fights in the ring, but after the first minutes he realized he had never seen something like that. Kidd was truly a beast. A _playful_ beast.

 

At first it had looked like Kidd and this Kendiyo guy were evenly matched in power and strength, but after ten minutes down in the fight Kidd started struggling. His opponent landed some pretty bad hits on him, and he started to lose some ground.

 

Law clenched the railing even harder. The bad thing about the _Ring_ was that there was no way out. The opponents had to stay in the pit till the fight was over. You couldn’t flee. And backing off worked only as long as you didn’t have a cold tiled wall in your back.

 

Kidd was almost at the wall and took another forceful looking hit right to his chest. _Shit._

 

It went on like this for another ten minutes, Kidd struggling to stand upright, his opponent landing more and more blows on him. God, Law was happy that both fighters had decided to only use their fists as weapons and nothing else. Otherwise Kidd would’ve been dead by now, he was sure.

 

And then Kidd tilted his head, just after his opponent landed another blow on his jaw, and Kidd’s glowing eyes looked directly at him. And then Kidd smirked. His typical cocky smirk that used to piss him off so much.

 

_Kidd, you little shit._

 

And suddenly Kidd started to block each single blow that was sent in his direction and the crowd was going mad with enthusiastic screams. It was like Kidd hit a switch. No, it was like Kidd just started to fight right now. As if the first twenty minutes of the fight were only for show.

 

Kidd needed another two minutes to beat the other man to pulp. The crowd went ballistic and it started to chant: “ _Kidd, the King! Kidd, the King! Kidd, the King!_ ”

 

Kidd flashed him another playful grin from his posture over his beaten opponent and then made his way over to the ladder that was let down in the pit so he could get out and receive some congratulations and pats on the back. Law’s eyes followed Kidd out of the pit, and then he saw someone _else._ A man he never wanted to see again in his life. A face he would’ve given a lot to forget.

 

 _Diamante_.

 

Feared member of the Doflamingo family. Confidant of Doflamingo himself. And Diamante was staring right at him. A slow smile spread on Diamante’s face when he saw that Law had recognized him. Then the man mouthed: _I am watching you._

 

Law shuddered and closed his eyes for a second. No. No. Everything had been going so well lately, and now this _creature_ had to show up and ruin everything. It wasn’t fair.

 

When he opened his eyes again the man with the crazy tattooed face was gone. But Law knew that his imagination didn’t trick him. Diamante loved to do things like that. Randomly showing up and scaring you. That was exactly his style. And he knew exactly what it meant when Diamante said he was watching him: His days in freedom were counted.

 

He suddenly realized that he didn’t want to lose Kidd. Not now. Not tonight. Not tomorrow. Not next month. He didn’t dare to make any assumptions or outlooks further than that, not with being on Diamante’s list. God damn it.

 

He knew that he liked Kidd way more than he wanted to admit. And that meant only one thing: _trouble_.

 

A jerk on his arm startled him. He jumped and whirled around, an angry phrase on his lips. He relaxed immediately when he realized it was Kidd, grinning like a madmen.

 

“So, Law, your tense posture during my fight told me that you were worried about me!” Kidd proclaimed smugly.

 

“So what?”

 

“I like it. That you worry about me. It’s cute.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“Come on, let’s go home.”

 

And Law let himself get pulled through the crowd, following Kidd outside, and he realized this was what he wanted to do: Being with Kidd, giving him snarky replies, happy, without a single care in the world. He strengthened his resolution that everyone would pay dearly who wanted to take that away from him.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

The next weekend Law finally moved in with Kidd. They had hardly seen each other over the course of the last week – Law’s schedule at the hospital was pretty crazy, and Kidd had some important business within the Galleya-Company. So Law enjoyed his last week of freedom. He didn’t really feel like leaving his independence behind, but when he had told Nami that he would move in with his current lover and wouldn’t need to pay rent she was immediately on the case and started calculating his new financial situation. Apparently moving in with Kidd gave him a realistic chance of paying off his dept. Also Nami and Sanji were pretty psyched about the fact that he would be living with them as part of the Galleya Company. He was also looking forward to finally spending some more time with his old clique. He actually _missed_ his friends.

 

On the downside he had to share a room with Kidd. He no longer had a refugium of his own. Even if he felt uncomfortable sharing his personal space, he knew that it would be only temporary, maybe one or two years. He would live with Kidd as long as it was necessary. Until his dept would be paid off, or until Kidd found out about his whole ordeal with Doflamingo and threw him out. Or until Kidd got tired of him, but he was pretty confident that that wasn’t going to happen soon. As it seemed Kidd was pretty infuriated with him. Well, he wasn’t complaining. And finally it seemed like they found some kind of balance in their messed up relationship. He finally got the feeling that Kidd respected him more, that there was more equality.

 

Law smiled wistfully and packed the last of his boxes. Kidd was supposed to pick him up in a few minutes.

 

For some reason he felt like everything was finally coming to an end. Moving in with Kidd meant for him that the day where he would finally have to face Doflamingo came closer. His clock was ticking. He felt like he was coming up at a crossroad and each option he could choose from would inevitably lead to Doflamingo. Moving in with Kidd was just an interlude on his rocky road to hell.

 

But nevertheless he was looking forward to moving in with Kidd. He still had some major doubts about the man, for example Kidd’s possessive and aggressive behavior, his crazy impulsive decisions and his cruel side. He had witnessed how Kidd hat unleashed the beast that lived within him. He was lucky that Kidd’s fury had never been directed at him. And the one day he would ultimately betray Kidd, he would be hopefully out of his range.

 

Law sighed, sat on the kitchen counter, skimmed through a medical journal and waited for Kidd. He was halfway through the magazine when Kidd finally showed up.

 

“What took you so long?” Law wanted to know when the red haired man came in to greet him.

 

“There was a last minute job for the Company.”

 

“You couldn’t have called?” Law complained, just for the fun of riling Kidd up.

 

“Thought you didn’t mind.”

 

“I prefer if people would show up in time, so I don’t waste any.”

 

“Is it just me or are you extremely difficult today?”

 

“Would you rather like me easy?”

 

“You know damn well I ain’t likin my guys easy.” Kidd grinned. Apparently Kidd was in a way to good mood to get seriously riled up today. It probably had something to do with him finally moving in with Kidd. Since he had agreed to live with Kidd the man had been in an insufferable good mood.

 

“Well, Eustass-ya, make it up for being late and carry these boxes. They are quite heavy, since I own nothing but books.”

 

“Oh yeah? You call this heavy?” Kidd joked while he picked up two boxes at once.

 

“Show off.”

 

They kept on bickering for the half an hour Kidd needed to stash all of Law’s belongings in the huge truck parked in front of the shabby apartment building.

 

Their ride to the Galleya grounds was rather quiet. Law didn’t feel like talking and Kidd seemed to sense his mood and kept his trap shut. Pretty soon they arrived at the old shipyard and Kidd pulled the car up in front of their living quarters.

 

“I’m gonna carry those boxes of yours inside and while I’m at it you’re going to pay my bosses a visit.” Kidd stated.

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yeah, uhm, I kinda forgot the other day to introduce you to them and since now you’re gonna live with me they want to get to know you and shit. They don’t really want random strangers living on the Galleya grounds, but I vouched for you. So they wanna meet you. They are probably just gonna ask some questions.” Kidd sounded somewhat sheepish.

 

“That’s all?”

 

“Pretty much. They won’t bite. They are pretty decent guys. Just don’t let them irritate you. At least the red haired one is pretty crazy. But you’ll figure that out on your own.”

 

“So where should I go?”

 

“See that brick building over there? That’s our office building. Just ask for Shanks and Iceburg.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“When you’re done, come and find me, will ya? I’ll probably still be working on your boxes-“

 

“Eustass-ya, don’t fret.” Law smiled. It was kinda cute to see Kidd all worried about him and what his bosses were gonna say to him. But before he turned around and sauntered towards the office building he gave Kidd one quick peck on his mouth. Kidd made a startled sound, but before the red haired man could properly respond, Law was already on his way to the brick building.

 

 _God_ , he didn’t know why he just did that. He wasn’t one that demonstrated affection in public. Please, don’t let that be tender feelings he was developing for Kidd. The affair with Kidd was only temporary. He shouldn’t let his heart get involved. Damn it. He sighed and entered the office building. A pretty blonde woman with rimless glasses sat behind the reception desk and was typing furiously. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

 

If looks could kill he would be dead by now, he thought when the blonde receptionist looked up and noticed him. Behind her rimless glasses she narrowed her brown eyes and gave him a scrutinizing look over. He felt like an insect beneath a magnifying glass.

 

“Can I help you?” she asked in a sharp cold voice and everything, from the tone of her voice to her body posture, told Law that she wanted to do the exact opposite of helping him.

 

He cleared his throat again. This woman was as cold as ice. “I would like to see Iceburg and Shanks?”

 

“What’s your business with them?”

 

God damn it, in the presence of this woman he felt the constant need to clear his throat. He resisted the urge this time. “I guess they’re expecting me, Kidd sent me over here-“

 

“You’re Kidd’s new roommate?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Fine. Follow me.” The blonde receptionist got up and led him down a hallway to a huge door. She knocked resolutely and then entered. Law followed her hesitantly.

 

The office was one large room from where you had a decent view of the Galleya grounds. Two desks dominated the large space, and they couldn’t have been more different. One was quite neat, everything seemed to be in its place. A tiny ship in a bottle decorated the massive piece of furniture. The wall behind the desk was covered in construction plans and blueprints of ships, and he spotted all kinds of drawing materials all neatly organized. There were also lots of books on ship construction and architecture.

 

The other desk was littered and Law’s first thought was that it fit exactly to the man who sat behind it. The man had fiery red hair, was missing an arm and had three prominent scars marring one eye. He had to be the one Kidd warned him about. He was currently nursing on a bottle with an unidentifiable content, but Law guessed it was most likely some sort of alcohol. It would match the profile of the man Law had, considering the state his desk was in.

 

“This is Shanks.” The blonde receptionist introduced him. “Iceburg must be out in the yard, if you would wait a second, I’ll go and get him.”

 

Law nodded. The woman left the room and now Law was all alone with someone Kidd had described as _pretty crazy._

The red haired man put his bottle down and grinned: “You must be Law, right?”

 

“Yeah, Trafalgar Law.”

 

“I’m Shanks, nice to meet you. You got some pretty sweet tattoos there, don’t you?” Shanks voice was anything but crazy. In fact, he sounded pretty damn sharp. Clear. Aware. Cold.

 

“Sins of my youth.” Oh god. The last think he ever wanted to do was to explain how he got those tattoos. The pain when Doflamingo forced the ink under his skin. It hadn’t really been the physical pain. It was psychological. The knowledge that Doflamingo hard marked him with his sign. That everyone who saw him immediately knew that he belonged to Doflamingo. The first thing he did when he had escaped Doflamingo’s clutches was to cover up those tattoos. And add some of his own designs.

 

“You’re a doctor, I heard?” Shanks continued with his questions. If there was a trace of friendliness in his voice, he missed it.

 

“I’m a heart surgeon. I’m currently employed at the Grand Line Hospital” he answered.

 

“So, Dr. Trafalgar Law, how come a heart surgeon is moving in with Kidd? You know he has only one room. Isn’t it hard for you to leave your luxurious lifestyle behind?”

 

Law got the feeling as if Shanks was testing him. “I’m sorry, sir, but I’m not used to a luxurious lifestyle. Never have been.”

 

“How come?”

 

“Financial struggles.”

 

“Due to what? Drugs? Gambling?”

 

Law didn’t know why Kidd had described Shanks as _pretty crazy_ since he thought that Shanks seemed pretty sharp. The man was wide awake, no signs showing that the man had been consuming alcohol or other substances. He felt like Shanks was seeing right through him. “I never did drugs, nor do I gamble. Just due to irreversible circumstances I owe someone a huge monetary dept that consumes more than my paycheck. Thus moving in with Kidd provides me with a chance of further reducing my living costs-“ he stopped in the middle of the sentence since the door was thrown open and a blue haired man he had seen somewhere before entered the office. The blonde receptionist was trailing behind.

 

The blue haired man gave him a friendly smile and sat down behind the other desk. “I’m Iceburg, nice to meet you.”

 

“Trafalgar Law.”

 

“Figured that. This is Kalifa, my secretary.” Iceburg pointed at the blonde woman, who was now standing behind Iceburg’s chair.

 

“So you’re moving in with Kidd?” Iceburg inquired, his tone way more welcoming than the one of his partner.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh, well, that’s perfectly fine with me. What do you do for a living?” Iceburg rolled up the sleeves from his red and blue striped button down and extracted a white mouse from his shirt pocket. Law tried to not let the mouse in Iceburg’s hands irritate him.

 

“I’m a heart surgeon.”

 

“Would you put that mouse away?” Kalifa’s sharp tone interrupted them.

 

Iceburg ignored her, kept on stroking his mouse with his fingers: “That’s great! Have you met Chopper? You’d be a great addition to his little clinic, if you don’t mind, you could occasionally help him out. I’m sure he could learn a great deal from you.”

 

“I’ve met him the other night at the party-“

 

“I’m telling you, the hands that touch this mouse won’t be touching this body” Kalifa bitched.

 

“-and I wouldn’t mind teaching him a thing or two.” Law finished lamely.

 

Iceburg grinned, sat the mouse on his shoulder and reached back to pinch Kalifa right in one boob. Law thought he wasn’t seeing right.

 

Kalifa seemingly unmoved swatted his hand away: “That’s sexual harassment.”

 

“Do you like mice, Law?”

 

“I guess I don’t mind them-“

 

“Great! Welcome to the Company!”

 

“Stop fondling that mephitic mouse of yours!”

 

Iceburg leaned back and whispered something into Kalifa’s ear that Law wasn’t able to hear. But Kalifa shot Iceburg a death glare and left the office on clicking heels. When she walked right past Shanks’ desk he grinned: “You can always come over here and fondle my mouse, if you understand what I’m saying-“

 

“That’s sexual harassment.” Kalifa said and slammed the door shut.

 

“This woman…” Iceburg grinned and placed his white mouse on his desk. “Now back to business.”

 

Despite what Kidd had said Law still was under the impression that Iceburg was the crazy one.

 

“Kalifa is a bitch, don’t mind her” Shanks advised him.

 

“Oi! You’re not talking shit about my secretary!” Iceburg protested.

 

“I wasn’t talking shit. I was simply reciting a fact.”

 

“You should pay her more respect, after all she has done for us-“

 

“Let’s skip the topic, altright? Let’s concentrate on the matter at hand.” Shanks turned his attention back to him and met his gaze head on. “Where do you see yourself in five years?”

 

Dead. Or somewhere far far away from here. Definitely no longer in the country, _if_ he would survive. But certainly he wasn’t telling that Iceburg and Shanks. He tried to neutralize his face, keep his features and heart rate calm. He had always been an exceptional liar. “I like where I work, so I hope that won’t change in five years. I might cut back a bit on my hours, once my dept is paid. In regards of my personal life I picture myself still with Kidd, but well, we’ve just known each other for a couple weeks now.”

 

Shanks and Iceburg both nodded. So his answer had been satisfying to some extent.

 

“There are certain rules and expectations once you are a Galleya worker. For once, you work at the shipyard during the days, and deal with me at night. In return we offer you a decent salary, a room at the apartment complex, decent meals and protection from the law. I understand that those terms will probably not apply to you” Shanks clarified. “The Company won’t pay you if you don’t really work for us. We may have a decent income, but we can’t afford someone freeloading. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes. I’ve never expected any kind of payment from the Company in the first place.”

 

“Good. I assume you will keep working for the Grand Line Hospital?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“In return for us providing you with a room, food and a vehicle, all we want is simply _loyalty_. That’s all what we ask for. I’m positive that Kidd gave you a brief overview of what we do – and since you’re a smart kid you’ll understand the importance of the concept _loyalty_ in this regard.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“We would still appreciate if you would add something to the Company, if you get what I’m saying. Put some personal input in the Company. Complement the Company with your individual skills, like everyone does. In your case I picture something like tutoring Chopper.”

 

“Of course. I’ll gladly teach him a thing or too. I might even be able to help, if there are more serious injuries.” Law was surprised that his offer was a genuine one. Of what he knew about the Company and its members he really liked it so far. Maybe he wanted to help as much as possible to lessen his guilty conscience.

 

“Thanks. We really appreciate your input” Shanks smiled softly.

 

“What do you say, Shanks? I think we have a new member to our Company right here” Iceburg grinned.

 

“Welcome to the Galleya Company, Law” Shanks finally said.

 

He shook Iceburg’s and Shanks’ hands; got a pat on the back and then was dismissed.

 

Law felt like he had just passed the entrance exams to med school. He was pretty fucking relieved. Despite what Kidd had said Shanks and Iceburg were not a piece of cake. They were both the leaders of a notorious underground organization and thus shouldn’t be underestimated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you alright?” Iceburg inquired and leaned back in his leather chair. Shanks sat behind his respective desk and was nursing the bottle he had put aside when he had talked to Law. Shanks had a look on his face he hadn’t seen before. Like he was _contemplating_ something.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You seem out of sorts. You’re not grinning. You act sober. What’s going on?”

 

“I’m not sure yet, but something about Law seems fishy. I don’t trust him” Shanks answered.

 

“Why the hell not? Kidd trusts him. You know how he gets. He won’t have some stranger move in with him, damn, I’m surprised that he even let someone come so close.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. But still – I have this feeling in my gut-“

 

“You serious?”

 

“Look, Iceburg, when Zoro introduced Sanji – no problem at all. I knew Sanji’s adoptive father. He was genuine. And then Ace with his police officer. We’re dealing with weapons and Ace is a wanted arsonist and he fucking dares to date a cop.”

 

“But Smoker’s legit.”

 

“I know Smoker is one of the good cops and apparently he has developed a blind spot for Ace and his shenanigans. But Law – I’m not sure about him. I tell ya, there’s something fishy about him.”

 

“Yeah, you already mentioned that. But what are you going to do? You just approved of him. You can’t kick him out an hour later. Kidd will kill you. And besides, I don’t see why you’re so hung up on it.”

 

“I guess you’re right. But I will keep an eye on him.”

 

“Wait a second.”

 

“What now?”

 

“What was his first name again? You know I’m bad with names, but it was kinda weird, wasn’t it?”

 

“Trafalgar. Trafalgar Law.”

 

Iceburg massaged his forehead. “Shit, Shanks, I think you’re right.”

 

“Why? What do you know?”

 

“Shanks, you drink too much, your memory is shit.”

 

“It can’t be anything of importance-“ Shanks said slightly annoyed.

 

“It really isn’t. I just realized that we’ve heard the name _Trafalgar Law_ before.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Remember what I’m referring to?” Iceburg asked.

 

“Yeah. The Fischer-Deal that went wrong seven years ago.”

 

“Joker.”

 

“I know.”

 

“God, I just picked up that name because I thought it was interesting. It was easy to remember. There were a couple others mentioned, but I only remembered his name. It sounded so _odd._ ”

 

“He works for Joker. He’s a turncoat. A traitor. He infiltrates the company.” Shanks spit out.

 

“Don’t draw your conclusions that fast. What we know is that Law hat a connection to Joker seven years ago. We don’t even know the nature of their relationship. He could’ve been nothing to Joker. A no one. At the wrong time in the wrong place. Or an errand runner. Someone low in the food chain. Or what so we know, he could’ve even worked against him!”

 

“Or he’s one of Joker’s loyal men. One of the Donquichote family. Have you seen his tattoos? They are awfully similar to Joker’s logo. Yeah. Now I know what was fishy about him in the first place.”

 

“You have to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

 

“You serious? We run a fucking underground organization. We don’t give people the _benefit of the doubt._ This isn’t a court room. This is the real deal.”

 

“I know this. But Kidd trusts him.”

 

“Kidd isn’t exactly known for being the smartest kid in class.”

 

“Now you’re being mean. That’s pretty out of character for you.”

 

“Iceburg, you’re right. It’s just – I realized what I can do to run a background check on Law without him, Kidd, or Joker noticing.” Shanks said gravelly.

 

“What has that to do with your shitty attitude?”

 

“I have to call Mihawk.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Die fetten Jahre sind vorbei - Old friends

 

Shanks was a man who live by the motto _regret nothing_. And for the most part of his life he could say that he had no regrets.

 

No regrets, except _one._

 

And now he was to meet his one regret again. Damn it. When was the last time he had faced him? Four years? No, five years. Five years ago he saw Mihawk last. Five years were a long time. Shanks grinned ruefully. A lot can change in five years. For example his appearance. He had added a few scars to his personal collection in those five years, hadn’t he. But he had added not only scars, but a few wrinkles too. His age was finally showing. A few lines around his eyes. When he laughed his whole face crinkled up. He had noticed a few grey strands in his unruly mob of red hair. There were even some grey hairs in his beard. But who was he kidding, he was long past his thirties.

 

The last five years hadn’t exactly been gentle too him. He _had_ changed, he was sure of. The question was: Did he change for the better? Or did he only get more bitter and resentful? Because there were some things that didn’t change in five years. Some things that wouldn’t change in fifty years. Some things would always stay the same.

 

Shanks sighed, ran his fingers through his mob of his red hair and entered the little café he had asked Mihawk to meet him in. It was one of those independent coffee places downtown, where they served fancy shit like triple chocolate caramel mocha lattes. But at least it wasn’t Starbucks. The place was busy and unsuspicious. No one would suspect that the small talk over a coffee wasn’t just the latest gossip but matters regarding an organized crime syndicate.

 

He took another deep breath and searched the place for Mihawk. To say he was _nervous_ was a slight understatement. He was dealing weapons for god’s sake. Why would he get nervous about meeting his old business associate? He straight out refused to think of Mihawk as anything else than his business associate. Everything else that the man has been for him, the personal moments between them, the way they both had worked together, the way they meet at night and their bodies would just _clash_ \- nope, he wasn’t going there. Not now. He needed to focus.

 

He noticed Mihawk almost immediately. His nemesis sat tall and proud at a table in the back, a steaming beverage sitting in front of him. Black tea, if Shanks remembered right. Mihawk always drank his black tea scalding hot. Preferably English Breakfast and not that eastern shit they called Darjeeling, as Mihawk had explained to him once so eloquently.

 

He just wished he wasn’t doing this sober. He should’ve had a couple drinks before to calm his nerves. Damn Iceburg for talking him into it doing this sober. He needed a drink – preferably now.

 

He took another deep breath. This wasn’t a big deal, right? They would just talk a bit. Probably argue.

 

He carefully approached the table and sat down on a chair facing Mihawk. Shanks couldn’t help but openly stare at Mihawk. He looked the same, he thought. Exactly the same. Mihawk’s hair was still inky black, his beard was in an immaculate condition. His eyes were sharp and golden. If there were lines around his eyes he didn’t notice them. Mihawk’s piercing gaze had always been the most prominent feature about his face. Shanks couldn’t tell that half a decade had passed since he last saw the man. Dracule Mihawk was still every inch the proud and unyielding fighter he had met all those decades before. He bet that under Mihawk’s burgundy dress shirt he still had those defined abs, that he still wouldn’t find an ounce of fat on his body.

 

He couldn’t stomach it to open the conversation. He felt like he had swallowed a lump. He didn’t think he could do this. God, he wanted to get up and leave and forget he ever came here to see this man. Mihawk’s golden gaze pinned him in his place. No one could escape those eyes. No one.

 

„I didn’t expect to hear from you” Mihawk finally stated. His voice was cold, and the shimmer of friendliness Shanks had thought to notice earlier in those eyes was gone. Those expressive golden eyes.

 

“Well, me neither” he answered. He tried to keep his tone neutral. _Don’t aggravate Mihawk. Don’t show him your resentment, or worse, your longing._

 

“So why did you call? I doubt that you wanted to catch up.” Mihawk said, still without an ounce of emotion in his voice. Only ice. As cold as ice. Amber eyes that reminded him of unmoving glaciers.   


 

“Why wouldn’t I want to catch up?” Shanks rebutted sarcastically.

 

“Cut the bullshit, Shanks.” Oh yeah, Mihawk’s tone just got even icier. At least he was getting some sort of reaction from the stoic man.

 

“It isn’t exactly my fault that you haven’t heard from me the last years. How’s your government career going?” Two could play that game.

 

“How is it my fault that you hadn’t had the balls to pick up the phone and respond to my calls? I was _desperate_ Shanks.”

 

“You _chose._ You chose the wrong side. You fucking chose the wrong side. You knew when you made your choice that I would detest you for it. And still you seemed all surprised when I told you to _get the fuck out of my life._ ” Shanks couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

 

“You knew exactly why I had to make that choice. It wasn’t easy for me, believe me. The least I expected from you was some sort of support.”

 

“Support? You ask me for support? You wanted me to support your shitty decision to leave the Company and work for the government? You sold your soul to the government, and then you had the balls to ask _me_ for support.”

 

“Believe me; I wasn’t happy to sell my soul, Shanks.”

 

“But you still did it.”  


 

“I had no choice” Mihawk said, softness creeping into his features.

 

“What are your choices when someone puts a gun to your head?”

 

“You do what they say or they shoot you.”

 

“Wrong. You take the gun, or you pull out a bigger one. Or, you call their bluff. Or, you do any one of a hundred and forty six other things.”

 

“You’re so full of shit.”

 

“You betrayed the Company.”

 

“I _saved_ the Company.”

 

“Don’t feed me your bullshit.”

 

“How often did we have this exact argument? Ten times? Fifteen times?”

 

Shanks sighed and massaged his forehead. “Shit, you’re right.”

 

“You’re too damn stubborn.”

 

“Look at yourself.”

 

“I know, Shanks. Don’t you think that at some point we should get past our differences? And no, don’t give me that look. You clearly wanted to meet me because you want something from me, right?”

 

“Yeah. I know usually you deal with Iceburg or Zoro if it’s about Galleya matters, but this time I wanted, no, I _needed_ to do this by myself.”

 

“Or maybe you just wanted to see me” Mihawk suggested with a faint smile.

 

Shanks stomach twisted: “Humor doesn’t suit you. Never has.”

 

“You were always the prankster. The one with the goofy smile. I was always the serious one of us. You know, I miss it.”

 

“Miss what?”

 

“Your smile.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“No, I’m not, but that’s beside the point, isn’t it? You’re here because you needed something from me. I assume confidential government information.”

 

“Not really, but you’re close. I need to know if you acquainted with a certain doctor.”

 

“A doctor?”

 

“A heart surgeon. Works for the Grand Line Hospital. Name is Trafalgar Law.”

 

“Trafalgar Law.” Mihawk repeated slowly.

 

“You know him?”

 

“Not personally, no.”

 

“But you recognize the name.”  


 

“I might’ve heard of him.”

 

“You _might’ve_ heard of him?”  


 

“So, what do you want to know about Trafalgar Law?”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“I thought you already knew this. Obviously he’s a heart surgeon. Did an excellent job on Sengoku’s cardiac valves. Do you have heart problems? He’s excellent, I’ve been told.”

 

“I may be past my best years, but I don’t have heart problems.”

 

“Yet.”

 

“So he really is a heart surgeon?”

 

“The best in the state, I heard. And still below thirty. He’s some kind of medical prodigy. Reminds me a little of Chopper, I have to say.”

 

“You don’t even know lil’ Chops. He became a member of the Company long after you left.”

 

“Just because I’m no longer an active member of the Company doesn’t mean that I don’t keep taps on you. You have to be aware of this.”

 

“I would’ve liked it more if you would just leave us be.”

 

“A clean cut, huh? Hurts less, I suppose.”

 

“Funny, Mihawk, really funny.”

 

“A touchy subject? You know damn well I had no choice and keeping contact with the Company was only to your benefit-“

 

“You can stop right here, we’ve been over this far enough times.”  


 

“Same old story.”

 

“Yeah” Shanks agreed. “Same old story. Never changes, huh?”

 

“Yeah. So, Trafalgar Law? Since you’re not planning on a heart surgery soon, what’s your business with him?”

 

“In fact he’s the latest member of the Company.”

 

“You’re kidding me.”

 

“Do I look like I’m laughing? He’s Kidd’s lover. Picked him up at the _Arabasta_ a couple weeks ago. Apparently Law has some financial struggles and so Kidd lets him stay with him so the kid can save his rent.”

 

“Trafalgar Law is Kidd’s _boyfriend_?”

 

“I’m positive that Kidd will kill you if he hears that you call Law his _boyfriend._ ”

 

Mihawk dwelled on the new information for a few minutes. “So Trafalgar Law is now officially a Galleya-worker?”

 

“He is.”

 

“And this is you doing a background check on him?”

 

“Fuck, Mihawk, what else do you know about Law? I can tell you’re not telling me something.”  


 

“That’s because you haven’t asked.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Ask me something specific.”

 

“You’re being difficult on purpose.”

 

“And what if I am?”

 

“Fine. Have if your way. Can you please tell me about any possible ties between Trafalgar Law and Joker?”

 

“Now you’re asking the right question.”  


 

“So there _are_ ties between them.”  


 

“There are. Why are you asking?”

 

“Are you punishing me for something? Oh yeah, I remember, you’re mad that I’m mad at you. Perfect.”

 

“Why are you asking?”

 

“I noticed his tattoos. They’re awfully similar to Doflamingo’s logo.”

 

“So he doesn’t wear Doflamingo’s logo on his skin anymore?”

 

“So he did once?”

 

“He did.”

 

“Oh. I see. I guess he had them covered up.”

 

“See, that’s pretty interesting fact right there.”

 

“That Law covered Joker’s logo up?”

 

“The last time I saw Trafalgar Law he was on his knees beside Doflamingo like a good puppy. Covered in his marks.”

 

Oh sweet trouble. Shanks started massaging his forehead again. “Shit.”

 

“That’s pretty much all to it. Somehow Law must’ve convinced Doflamingo to pay for his med school. I just know that they’ve been pretty close about ten years ago. But Law seemed like the victim in the grand scheme of things back then. God, Shanks, he looked like an abused teenager to me. When I heard the rumors of a surprisingly good surgeon I first didn’t believe that it was the same person. But as you said, the name is pretty unique.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want to be in his skin. He definitely has some sort of relationship with Doflamingo, and that fucker has been in my hair for way to long. Over the past years I had to deal with Doflamingo more than I would’ve liked, but I haven’t seen Law around him any longer.”

 

“I just don’t know what to make of Law. He just seemed so _guarded_ to me.”

 

“If he used to be Doflamingo’s lapdog, I would be guarded too.”

 

“Shit. This is messed up.”

 

“So your main concern is if you can trust Law or not?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much. I had an uneasy sense that there was something off about him. I just couldn’t put my finger on it.”

 

“All I know is that he’s a damn good surgeon and used to be pretty close to Doflamingo a couple years ago. Except that he’s been an outstanding heart surgeon, he had been flying low the last years. No underground ties I’m aware of.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Mihawk arched an eyebrow.

 

“No really, thank you.”

 

Mihawk nodded and smiled softly: “You know how you could make it up to me?”

 

“Did I say that I owe you one? I didn’t think so.”

 

“But still. I went out of my way to meet up with you and share highly confidential government intelligence with you.”

 

“Highly confidential? You’re kidding me. You hardly told me anything.”  


 

“Everything regarding Doflamingo is highly confidential.”

 

“Is that so?”  


 

“Yes, it is. And since I just revealed delicate information to you, you should make it up to me” Mihawk grinned slyly.

 

“Are you flirting with me?”  


 

“I haven’t seen you in years. And know you suddenly demanded to meet me over such a seemingly small matter. Of course I’m flirting with you. Who knows when I get to see you again.”

 

“I miss you - sometimes” Shanks admitted quietly.

 

“Only _sometimes_?” Mihawk teased.

 

“What do you think?” Shanks rebutted angrily.

 

“You know, I tried it with other men-“

 

“Rub it in my face, will ya?”

 

“But they weren’t you, Shanks. It was never as good as with you. It simply wasn’t right with them.”

 

“What am I supposed to say to this?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Yeah, me neither. It’s long over. It’s been over the moment you betrayed us.”

 

“Maybe for you.”  


 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It was never _over_ for me. I tried to save the Company. I tried to save _you_. I had hoped that you’d forgive me eventually. So, no, this was never _over_ for me” Mihawk confessed.

 

Shanks was quiet for a long time after that. He didn’t know what to make with this confession. He wasn’t speechless, but he had to _think_ about Mihawk’s words. Damn the man for never letting go. Damn him. Just damn him.

 

“So what do you want from me?” Shanks said finally.

 

“It has never been easy, hasn’t it?”

 

Shanks just stared at the man that left an impression on him, his life, his soul like no one else had. Some things never change. And the never ending attraction between them both, the invisible pull to be close to each other, to fight each other, to aggravate each other, to rip each other’s hearts out – it would never change.

 

“I should go” he said finally, stood up and was about to leave, when Mihawk suddenly grabbed his arm and hauled him back.

 

“You owe me one, right?” Mihawk whispered in his ear.

 

Shanks suppressed the urge to shudder. “I guess so.”  


 

“Dinner. With me. Next Friday.”

 

“What if I say no?”

 

“I’ll tell Doflamingo that you asked about Law.”

 

“You wouldn’t.”  


 

“Do you really want to find out? You don’t know to how far I would go to finally have you again.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Friday at eight. The _La Rose._ An Italian restaurant downtown. Don’t be late.”

 

“We’ll see” Shanks said and freed his remaining arm from Mihawk’s iron grip. He gave his old nemesis one last hard look and then left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. No Hope / Wenn die Vergangenheit uns einholt

 

 

The next few days passed pretty uneventful. Law got used to life within the Galleya Company, and even after a few days he could sincerely say he even enjoyed living with Kidd and all the other slightly crazy members of the Galleya Company. Suddenly he had something to look forward to when he came home from his double shift at the hospital. Not that he hadn’t looked forward to come home and meet Kidd after work, but somehow this was nicer. More domesticated. He felt welcomed, he felt like he was part of a big family – a functionary family, he added in his thoughts, not at all like the Donquixote family.

 

He even had a car that he could use to his liking so he could drive to the Hospital and back. Before he had lived within walking distance of the Hospital, but now he could even save some time on the way to work. He thoroughly enjoyed the meals that Sanji cooked and that his old circle of friends was still around him. He finally could spent more time with them and could make up for all the times he had neglected them the past months when he had been working like crazy and selling his body to Kidd.

 

Nami and Robin had questioned him thoroughly about the nature of his relationship to Kidd, but he had actually managed to evade all those invading questions about the fact that Kidd was paying him seven grandto live with him and have sex daily.

 

And well, it wasn’t all rainbows and unicorns. The hours at the hospital still exhausted him, and the looming threat of Doflamingo dimmed his good mood. He had finally began to sell Doflamingo a few selected pieces of information about the Company, some stuff where he was pretty sure that it didn’t harm the Company that bad. He had heard Shanks words about loyalty ringing in his head when he had called Doflamingo during a break at the Hospital.

 

And then there was Kidd. Law knew he was kidding himself if he thought they were living in a healthy relationship together. It was still the old game. He was financially dependent on Kidd and they both knew it. The power imbalance in the relationship sometimes worried him. Since Doflamingo he usually had a problem with partners that were too dominant, too assertive, too commanding. But somehow Kidd was also quite charming, in his rough ways. And he knew that he needed a partner that could give him some contra and wouldn’t let himself be pushed around by him.

 

But still, his outlook on life was suddenly much brighter. He was quite surprised that he was so pleased by a little domestic routine. There was a certain kind of bliss in coming home from work to a more or less loving partner, excellent food, and a warm bed. He felt safe within the Company. When was the last time he had ever felt safe?

 

He felt his attachment to the Company and Kidd slowly growing. He was reluctant to lose it all. But deep down he knew it was only a matter of time until Doflamingo would take it all away. Until his past would ruin his present. He sincerely hoped that he had still a few years before his life would go to shit. And he knew it ultimately would. It was just a matter of time. The clock was ticking. And he wouldn’t allow himself to even feel the tiniest flutter of hope. No hope.

 

The only thing he was hoping for were a few years with Kidd. Being able to work as a surgeon. He was so tired of running. Tired of hiding.

 

The alarm clock threw him out of his peaceful early morning musings. Sighing he turned the annoying sound off, removed Kidd’s heavy arm from his hips, and detached himself mournfully from the heating furnace he called his boyfriend. Kidd just grunted and turned around and snuggled himself deeper in the part of the mattress Law had occupied prior.

 

Law took a quick shower, threw on his work clothes, grabbed a sandwich downstairs from the fridge and left the quite building. He was always the one to get up first. Galleya workers liked to sleep in.

 

He liked the quiet of the morning. The first rays of sunlight grazing earth. How the sky turns pink. He checked the digital clock on the stove. 5:39. He was still on time. Walking out of the door he bit into Sanji’s sandwich. _Yummy_.

 

Still chewing he reached the car he was allowed to use, unlocked the door, climbed in, and put the half eaten sandwich on the seat next to him. He started the engine and began to make his way of the Galleya grounds. He still felt a slight twinge in his lower back. He couldn’t help but grin when he remembered last night’s thorough session with Kidd. That man didn’t know when to stop. Oh no. There weren’t any boundaries left between them. Nothing left except skin on skin, heat, and the salty taste of sweat.

 

He slammed the brakes. Right there, illuminated by his headlights, stood a tall figure. A cruelly familiar figure. _Diamante_.

 

The man just stood casually there, calm, with his crazy painted face, right in the middle of the driveway of the Galleya grounds and stared right at him.

 

Seconds ticked by. No one moved. And then Diamante slowly raised his arm and pointed on his watch. _The clock is ticking_.

 

And then he was gone.

 

Shit. Motherfucking shit. Oh no. This was so not happening to him. Shit. He squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his forehead. Then he opened his eyes again, shook his head and hit the gas. He arrived at work on record time.

 

God, he knew what that meant. They were watching him. They knew where he was. What he was doing. That what he already gave Doflamingo wasn’t enough. The bastard wanted more. He always wanted more. He would never stop wanting. He would never stop. It would never stop.

 

He sat in the parking lot of the Grand Line Hospital and couldn’t make himself to leave the car. He had to think. He had to think of something quick. The clock was ticking. Time was running out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kidd, you got a minute?” Shanks asked him.

 

“Sure.” Kidd nodded, dropped his tools and followed Shanks into the shade of the office building. “What’s up, boss?”

 

“Law’s at work, right?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Look, Kidd, don’t take this the wrong way, but there’s something you should know.”

 

“And it has something to do with Law?”

 

Shanks nodded. There was no trace of his trademark grin left on his face. The red haired man looked suddenly every one of his forty-seven years. Thin lines around his eyes and mouth were showing. Usually Kidd didn’t notice that he wasn’t the only one with a missing arm, but right now he openly noticed that Shanks was crippled.

 

“Do you…” Shanks sounded uncertain. “Do you know something about his past?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I mean the time before you met him. Before he was a surgeon.”

 

“We didn’t exactly talk about it. I know he has some huge debt. And his debtor is kinda a dick. But that’s not what you meant, right?”

 

“No. No, I don’t. It seems to me as if you both have a common acquaintance.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Who?”

 

“Joker. Also known as Donquixote Doflamingo.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd just couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. So he didn’t. He trusted Law. He _trusted_ Law. He trusted him.

 

He was on his frantic way to the hospital, he needed to talk to Law, and he needed to do it _now_. He just wanted to make sure. Right? Law wouldn’t. Law wouldn’t betray him. It was just a rumor, right? That didn’t necessarily mean that Law knew Joker. There was probably a really simple explanation. Like they met once one accident. Or there was another Law affiliated with Doflamingo. Right? There would be an easy and obvious explanation. Shanks and his worries. The man was getting old. Drank too much, couldn’t judge the situation clearly. Damn that alcoholic. No, no, Law wouldn’t. He just wouldn’t. He trusted him. They had quite the rugged beginning, but that didn’t matter anymore. Law was _his_.

 

He _knew_ Law. He fucking trusted him.

 

But there were things he didn’t forgive. Well, to be exact, only one sin. And that sin was Joker. So he hoped that it was better not true. Hell, he forgave Law that he had been prostituting himself. The sin of sins. The ultimate downfall. He didn’t forgive his whore of a mother - but he had forgiven Law. They had finally reached some kind of balanced life. Domesticated bliss. They fucking deserved to be happy. No, no. This was just a huge misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about. Law would have an explanation. It would all make sense in the end, right? There was always so much drama born out of miscommunication. Yeah. This was just another case of communication gone wrong. It was so easy to misunderstand the other person! Maybe Shanks misunderstood Mihawk. God knew what those two were up to. Or if this all was some petty scheme constructed by Mihawk, that sly bastard. There would be an easy explanation. There had to be.

 

He really needed to pay more attention to traffic. He almost ran that red light. Shit. Concentrate, Kidd. He hadn’t lost his calm like this in years. He knew he had a short fuse, but usually he never lost his footing. But shit, Law unsettled him. He felt as if the ground was shaking. He was unstable on his feet. He was reeling.

 

Traffic was a bitch around this hour. Damn it! He needed to be at the hospital, now!

 

He honked angrily and hoped that the cars would just fucking drive! He wanted to bash his head into the steering wheel. But the tiny bit of rationality that was still left to him knew that that wouldn’t really be helpful. Damn rush hour traffic. Why didn’t he take his bike?

 

Finally the car in front of him moved. But traffic was still going way too slow. After another anxious fifteen minutes he finally reached the parking lot of the Grand Line Hospital. He parked the car – and couldn’t make himself leave it. He needed air. He needed to breathe. He needed to get a fucking grip. He couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t. He trusted Law, right? There was probably nothing to worry about. It was all a rumor. Easy to explain. No drama. It would be alright. He would just casually walk into the hospital, into Law’s office, greet him, say that he had missed him and had wanted to visit him at work. And then he would ask Law about Joker. And then Law would give him a perfectly reasonable explanation. Law would laugh at him for freaking out about it. Then they would kiss and make up. Right? _Right?_

 

He buried his head in his hands. He hadn’t been this out of control since Killer had died. Usually he had his emotions under control. Hell, usually he didn’t even have any emotions at all. And then he realized it. He felt a shudder running down his back. An icy hand gripping his intestines and squeezing them. Claws digging through his heart.

 

He was in love with Law.

 

Could someone please punch him in the face? Shit. That would probably explain why he was cowering in the parking lot of the hospital like a pathetic wimp. That would probably explain why he was so damn afraid of losing Law. That Law would turn his back on him and walk out and never look back. That he would walk right into the arms of Doflamingo.

 

He took another deep breath. He needed to get his shit back together. Desperately. He was Eustass fucking Kidd, one of the most dangerous men in Grand Line City, a ruthless killer, member of the infamous Galleya Company, and he fucking _owned_ the city.

 

He ran his gloved metal hand through his shock of red hair, shook his head, and left the car. He walked up to the hospital and tried to look as casual as possible. The woman at the reception quirked a brow at him, but she still told him where he could find the cardiac wing. He walked through the sterile corridors of the hospital and still felt as if he was walking right into hell. His own personal hell. On some subconscious level hospitals still reminded him of the time when he got his mechanical arm. When Vegapunk had abused his body.

 

He found the cardiac surgery in the west wing of the hospital. Except a few busy nurses the hallways were deserted. He looked for the offices and finally found and unremarkable door. The nametag read: Dr. Trafalgar Law MD. Some part of him was weirdly proud of Law. That he had made it. Then he remembered what he was here for. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

No answer.

 

He knocked again. Again: Silence. So Law wasn’t in his office. Fine. He would just wait for him. He leaned against the wall and started to wait for Law. The seconds ticked by. Fuck this shit. He wasn’t known for his patience. He tried the door. It was locked. He quickly checked if there was someone around and when the no one was around any longer he took his glove off and used his mechanical hand to pick the lock. _Click_. He quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

 

Law’s office was nice. He had a huge mahogany desk and a plush leather chair. Book cases decorated the walls, filled to the brim with medical journals and books. Kidd was reminded of Law’s flat. His office even had a balcony attached to it, but the curtains were partly drawn and obscured the view of parts of the balcony. The glass door was open and a nice warm breeze came in.

 

He stepped out onto the balcony and he realized that he had a nice view of the parking lot. Well, you couldn’t have everything. He watched cars coming and going, people in wheelchairs getting pushed around the lot, smoking nurses huddled in a corner, and ambulances racing off and coming back.

 

He enjoyed the rays of sun on his face and tried to work out what he would say to Law.

 

Suddenly he heard the lock of the door _click_ and the doorknob turn. He stayed where he was.

 

Someone came into the office. He heard some ruffling around and then the distinct sound of the telephone receiver being picked up. He couldn’t jump into the room and just disrupt the phone call, right? That would be impolite. Yeah. He stayed where he was and listened.

 

A number was dialed. Then, Law’s unmistakable voice.

 

“It’ Law.”

 

“My code is Heart.”

 

Pause.

 

_Code? What did Law need a code for?_

 

“I’m calling from an unprotected line.”

 

Pause.

 

 _No_.

 

“Yes, I know that. I don’t care. I need to speak to Diamante.”

 

Pause.

 

_Who the fuck was Diamante?_

 

“Just tell him that I’m willing to pay my dept.”

 

“No. I need to meet him. I won’t do this on the phone. This will be face to face, or it won’t happen.”

 

“Are you sure? Yes. Yes, I got that.”

 

“You do realize that I know Doflamingo way longer than you do? I’ve been by his side when you weren’t even part of the organization. He will meet me, trust me. And guess what? He trusts me too. This meeting has to be just the two of us. Tonight. Yeah, I know. I have something for him. Something he had been searching for a long time. Something he had wanted from the very beginning.”

 

_No. No. He didn’t. He didn’t hear this. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t – This wasn’t real. No._

 

“Tonight. Yes. I will be there.”

 

 _Click_.

 

He couldn’t think. He couldn’t comprehend this. His synapsis couldn’t process the data. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t –

 

 _Shit_.

 

For some reason he had to think about Killer again. Maybe his brain just connected the pain. Killer would’ve warned him. Killer would’ve laughed at him for being so damn stupid. He needed to stop this. He couldn’t –

 

He needed to stop this madness right now.

 

He fiddled for a second with the fur lining on his coat. He was nervous. Between the death of Killer and his mechanical arm he had thought that he had lost feelings like nervousness. Guess not. Guess who could make him feel all over again.

 

He entered the room and just stood in the doorway. Law sensed him immediately, turned around and drew in a sharp breath. His face was ash white. Ash white. Like the ashes falling from the sky when everything burned.

 

“Did you - did you hear?” Law’s voice is trembling.

 

“Let me guess: It isn’t what it looks like?” he twisted the words sarcastically.

 

“It isn’t.”

 

“Great. Really fucking great.”

 

“Kidd, damn it, listen, I can explain – “

 

“I don’t think you need to explain anything. I get it. Really, I get it. Joker – or should I call him Doflamingo? – is your debtor. I get it. I know what you’ve done.”

 

“Oh, do you? Fine. The Question is: can you get over it or not?”

 

“Get _over_ it? Are you fucking serious? You just basically offered Joker information, right? I’m not stupid. I know that Joker had been searching for a way to bring the Company down. But he didn’t find one. He didn’t find one. And then – it’s easy. It was so damn easy for you. And I’ve been the oblivious fool. I’ve been a fool from the very beginning, right? You saw me enter the bar with other known Galleya workers. And then you just needed to gain my trust, you needed me to get inside. Through me you got access to the Galleya grounds, to our offices, to everything. Through me. Shit. I haven’t thought once that it would be me that would bring in a mole. That it would be me that aided to the downfall of the Company. Shit, Law, I fucking trusted you.”

 

“It wasn’t like that-“

 

“I even gave you money! I don’t get you. Why the money? Was it to raise my pity? So I would trust you easier? Yeah, of course it was, finally you had a great to move in with me, you’re a good actor really, acting all reluctant in the beginning, the prospect of us two living together, no shit, Law, I won’t fucking just get over it!”

 

“Fine. Apparently you won’t let me a chance to explain myself. This is ridiculous.”

 

“RIDICULOUS? You’re so full of shit, you lying son of a bitch-“

 

“Oh yeah? This is ridiculous. This whole argument. Why are you telling me all this? You know what? Yes, I betrayed you. I betrayed the Company. And I would do it again.”

 

“You betrayed the Company?” Kidd just couldn’t comprehend what he was hearing. He was utterly unprepared for this argument. For everything that left Law’s pale lips. Law’s ashen face with the big black scared eyes. “You betrayed the company?” he repeated. His voice was trembling.

 

“I sold you all out.”

 

“Why?” he whispered.

 

Law smiled sadly. “I didn’t want to. Believe me. Remember when you asked me to move in with you? I warned you right then. I told you that I would hurt you in the end. I told you so.”

 

“That’s your excuse? That’s your cheap excuse? That you have warned me?”

 

Law just stared at him. He was scared of the depth in those eyes. The hardness in them. Why did he never notice before? Law’s eyes gave him away. He had the eyes of a ruthless killer. Cold, without emotion, without any hint of feelings. Then Law turned around and was walking towards the door.

 

“What are you doing?” Kidd shouted.

 

“Leaving.”

 

“Leaving?”

 

“I guess you’re not willing to be in any sort of relationship with me anymore, much less let me live with you. My debt was real, for your information. And I’m guessing you’re also not willing to pay me more money to kill that debt. So it’s over. I really don’t wanna live a life with Doflamingo in it any longer. So I’m leaving. I’m gonna leave the country.”

 

“But you said – you said on the phone that you’re going to meet with him tonight-“  


“Believe what you want, Eustass.”

 

“I can’t let you go.”

 

Law turned his head around and looked at him. Again with those dead eyes. Why did he never notice that there wasn’t any life in his eyes? But Law just shrugged and continued walking towards that door. He couldn’t let Law go. Law couldn’t leave him. He grabbed Law’s elbow and yanked him back.

 

“What – “

 

The last thing Kidd felt was the sting of a needle in his neck. Then his vision got fuzzy. The last thing he saw was Law’s white coat vanishing through the door.

 

Then he blacked out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He opened his eyes and everything was dark. His head was spinning. He felt as if he was rising from the dead. And shit, he knew how that felt like. For a second he feared he was back in Vegapunk’s lab. But then he remembered that Vegapunk was long dead.

 

Was he on a mission? A mission gone wrong? Where the fuck was he?

 

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. Oh. It was just at night. He could make out the legs of a table. Apparently he was lying on the ground. On a really uncomfortable and hard ground somewhere inside. Damn, his head hurt. He still couldn’t grab a clear thought. All was still fuzzy. He felt the compelling pull to fall back asleep. The ground wasn’t that uncomfortable, wasn’t it? He could just close his eyes again, right? No harm done.

 

Suddenly he remembered.

 

 _Law_.

 

He needed to stop Law.

 

He desperately tried to fight his dizziness. He felt like he was on drugs. Wait. Law had drugged him. He actually _was_ on drugs. Law, that sneaky bastard, had sedated him. He tried to clear his head. He needed his usual clarity. His sharpness. He needed to get up. He groaned and tried to move his heavy body. Every movement made him even dizzier. What the hell had been in that syringe?

 

He sat up and promptly vomited. The vertigo wasn’t playing fair with his stomach. Shit. Shit. He needed to get up. He needed to warn the others. That Law had sold them out. That they were all in danger.

 

What time was it?

 

He needed to get up.

 

How long did he lie on the cold linoleum floor, passed out? Shit. Who knew what Law was capable off in the hours he had been passed out. It was dark outside. So that meant Law had been on the loose for at least six hours.

 

Finally he was able to hold onto one leg of the table. His mechanical arm did most of the work in pulling him upright. Thank god that drugs couldn’t affect the mechanics of his artificial arm.

 

The digital clock on Law’s desk read three am. So Law had been passed out for over sixteen hours. He didn’t want to image what Law was capable of in that time.

 

He needed to warn the Company. He searched his pockets for his cell with his mechanical arm. He didn’t find it. Law must’ve taken it. That sneaky bitch. No phone. Fine. He propped him up on the desk and reached for the landline. Disconnected. Of course. Law was thorough.

 

He padded his pockets again for his car keys. He wasn’t even surprised anymore when he acknowledged that they were gone too. At least the adrenaline now pumping through his veins made him think a little clearer. He stumbled over to the attached bathroom, washed the bile out of his mouth and splashed some cold water into his face. He needed to shake of the last remnants of the drug.

 

What now?

 

He needed to warn the others. Quickly.

 

He stumbled out of Law’s office. Down the deserted hallway. He tried the door next to Law’s office. Locked, of course. This time he wasn’t as subtle as he had before when he broke into Law’s office. He just punched a hole through the door and wrenched it open. Another office, thank god. An office with a phone on the desk.

 

And this time the landline was disconnected.

 

He dialed the number of the Galleya compound. It was the only number he had memorized. It was the most important number. The number would make the phones in the office ring. The phone in the kitchen. The other phone in the living room. Another phone in the main workshop. And usually someone would answer.

 

He prayed that someone would answer. He fucking prayed.

 

But no one answered.

 

He was fucked.

 

He stumbled out of the hospital, dread building in his gut. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not like this. Not because he had been too dumb and too blinded to realize what was really going on.

 

When he reached the parking lot he was finally able to walk straight again. More or less. He went to the spot where he had parked his car – empty. No surprise there. He just walked over to the closest car parking there, smashed in the window, silenced the car alarm and short circuited the car.

 

He needed to stop Law.

 

 


	17. In the end/ it doesn't even matter

 

It was his own heart that woke him. To specify: his very own heartbeat.

 

_Beep._

Fucking heart monitor. Then he realized that he wasn’t supposed to have one anymore. A heartbeat. He was supposed to be dead, right? He must be dead. He was so sure he was going to die. So this didn’t really make sense. He wasn’t supposed to have a heartbeat any longer.

 

Maybe it wasn’t _his_ heartbeat. He could be hearing someone else’s heartbeat, right? That made totally sense. Yeah. Total fucking sense. But if it wasn’t his own heartbeat, but someone else’s, he still had to be alive to _hear_ it. If he could hear the steady beeping of a heart monitor – and he was a damn heart surgeon, of course he knew what a heart monitor sounded like, he knew that sound by heart, so to speak – it ultimately meant that he was indeed alive. Against all odds. Alive and most likely in a hospital, which was in itself positive since the last thing he remembered was being stabbed repeatedly. And if he had been stabbed it was quite fortunate that he was in a hospital right now. They might be able to help him. A hospital meant supplies, a relatively safe environment, and staff he knew and trusted.

 

And if he added all the factors it was probably his own heartbeat he was hearing. And that meant he had already received medical care. That meant he was safe.

 

 _Safe_.

 

His eyelids were heavy. He didn’t wanna open them. He wanted to go back to sleep. Back to being unconscious. And now that he knew that he was safe, he could just sink back into the blackness within him, knowing that he could let go now.

 

So he let go and sank back into the soft darkness that cushioned his fall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd drove like a berserk. He didn’t know what to expect when he would finally arrive at the Company grounds.

 

And the worst thing: It was all his fault. He fucked up. It was his mistake. He was such a stupid love-sick fool. He was so stupid. So fucking stupid. He should’ve known. Should’ve read the signs. They had been there, for God’s sake, bright and yellow and pointing to Law and saying: Dangerous. Don’t touch. Law had warned him. Literally warned him.

 

And he still got involved. He still fucking fell in love and ruined it all.

 

Of course it all made perfectly sense. He shouldn’t be surprised that once again fate dealt him a shitty hand of cards. Of course it would be him, the doomed child from hell that would bring ruin to the Company.

 

He was so fucking angry at himself. He knew he was guilty. But he wasn’t guilty at betrayal. Oh no. He could proudly say that he had never betrayed the Company. That had been all Law. And Law would pay for it. He would make sure of it. And if it was the last thing he did on earth. Even if hell would freeze over – he would still make Law pay.

 

They could take everything from him – but not his revenge.

 

He realized that that was the one thing in life that had never left him: The ultimate urge for revenge. So be it.

 

He would avenge. Whatever it might cost.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he woke up the first thing he saw was Kidd. The shock of red hair was unmistakable. Kidd was slumped over in a chair and obviously asleep.

 

And that didn’t really make sense, right?

 

Last time he had seen Kidd he had stabbed him with a tranquilizer that could knock out a horse. Then he had left Kidd crumpled on his office floor, disconnected the phone, and locked the door. And then he had gone to see Doflamingo.

 

Yeah. Shit. Doflamingo.

 

Judging from the setup he was at the Grand Line Hospital. He knew those anonymous rooms. The sterile atmosphere. The steady beeping of a heart monitor.

 

So he had survived.

 

That still didn’t explain how he got here. Or why Kidd was sitting at his bedside. Thank god he wasn’t holding his hand. That would’ve been the cheesy overkill. He couldn’t deal with Kidd right now. First off he needed to deal with himself. What was going on. What was wrong with his body. He needed to know the extent of the damage done to him.

 

He couldn’t really feel his limps. Experimentally he wiggled a toe. Something moved beneath the covers. Good. So he wasn’t paralyzed. Just pumped full with painkillers. Well, being high on morphine couldn’t really aid his planed self-diagnose. If he remembered right he got stabbed several times. God, Doflamingo loved to use those thin needles. They were almost invisible, but left wounds that were still deadly.

 

Oh god, he really got lucky.

 

He remembered it all now. The cold desperation. The pain.

 

His victory.

 

_He had won._

 

Doflamingo was dead. Gone for good. Died at his hands.

 

He didn’t believe that he could actually do it. He had been so sure that he would die trying.

 

God, he remembered how he had told Kidd that he would run. Leave the city. Kidd had bought the lie back then. As if he would ever run. Oh no. He had always known that it would come down to this. That Doflamingo would die at his hands – or he would die at Doflamingo’s. There had never been an alternative. It had been the only way.

 

Sometimes he had wondered if he could really pull it off. To finally face him. In the end he had needed a couple of years away from him to build up the courage. The past weeks with Kidd had helped too.

 

Shit, Kidd.

 

With his luck Kidd was only waiting at his bedside to finish him finally off. End what Doflamingo wasn’t able to do anymore. He really didn’t want Kidd to wake up. He didn’t think he could deal with all the rage and accusations right now. He was way to blissed out on morphine. And the hospital bed was really comfortable. Maybe if he would close his eyes again and pretend to sleep Kidd wouldn’t know that he was awake. And then he would eventually get bored and leave. After he woke up, of course.

 

Yeah, that was a brilliant plan.

 

So he shut his eyes again and instantly fell back asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Kidd arrived at the Galleya grounds no one was there. Of course he panicked. He didn’t know what to do.

 

What had he expected? A bloodbath? Probably.

 

The police? Plenty.

 

A shootout. For sure.

 

Screams, flames, death.

 

Kidd parked the car and killed the engine. Carefully he got out of the car. He wished he had a gun on him. He was wound tight. Ready to attack. Ready to kill.

 

But instead he got nothing. All was silent. Not even a bird was making a sound in the early morning hours. Nothing was out of place.

 

But the Galleya grounds didn’t seem like the occupants were simply in their beds and sleeping. No. It felt deserted.

 

What the fuck was going on?

 

He slowly made his way over to the office building. He was thankful that the shipyard was a labyrinth of materials and ships in various stages of completion. A labyrinth he knew every damn corner of. He had the advantage on this grounds. He didn’t let himself be fooled by his intuition. There could be a well set up trap for all he knew.

 

He had almost made it to the office building when he heard the engines. Multiple vehicles were approaching the shipyard and they were fast.

 

 

 

 

The next time Law woke he felt the pain. All his joints were aching. There was a lot of pain in his chest. In his left arm. He groaned. It was really painful.

 

He opened his eyes and Kidd was gone. The chair next to his bed was empty. His mouth was dry. His throat was aching. He tried to say something, but he didn’t manage a word. He tried to sit up but he was too tired. And it hurt.

 

 

 

 

 

Kidd didn’t hide. He was done hiding. He shook off the remnants of the drugs cursing through his veins. He sprinted to the office building, through a side entrance, down the hallway, into the file room where a gun safe was secretly hidden behind a bookshelf. He needed less than a minute to open it, enter the combination and arm himself.

 

Whoever was coming – he was prepared. He left the office building through the front entrance, rifle in hand. He was done hiding. He met the arriving cars head on. He had already lost all that was to lose.

 

He was ready to end it. Here and now. While standing up, here, on the Galleya grounds, defending his home, facing whatever might come.

 

He had long stopped hoping.

 

The black SUVs came to a screeching halt in front of the apartment building. Shanks jumped out of the first SUV, grinning like the mad man he was.

 

“Hey Kidd, what’s you been up to? You missed the whole action!”

 

He was stunned into silence.

 

Iceberg followed Shanks right out of the car: “Where have you been? Your boyfriend was in trouble-“

 

“-and we helped him out!” Shanks finished for Iceberg. The rest of the crew came out of the other cars. They all seemed well. No visible injuries. Most of them were chatting excitedly.

 

“Damn, Kidd, you missed out on all the fun! The shit had been going down for real!” Ace grinned.

 

“ _Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?_ ”

 

“Wait – you have no clue? What have you been doing the whole night? Jerking off?”

 

“I was knocked unconscious you little shit!”

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“I overheard Law talking to fucking Doflamingo on the phone. I confronted him about it. He stabbed me-“

 

“He _stabbed_ you? Why are you not bleeding?”

 

“-with a needle, you dumb monkey-“

 

“You got knocked out by a needle? This is hilarious-“

 

“Luffy, shut up.”

 

“Can someone please put the monkey brothers to bed?”

 

Kidd felt the urge to face palm. Zoro tried to calm the brothers down who started expressing their desire for food. Nami started yelling at Luffy. A steady hand on his elbow steered him away from the ruckus. He followed Lucci around the corner and started breathing again for the first time since the SUVs arrived.

 

Lucci’s piercing eyes helped him stay grounded. “What happened, Rob?”

 

“Law killed Doflamingo.”

 

“He did _what_?”

 

“We just got there to clean up the scene. Finish the rest of.”

 

“But – I thought he worked _for_ him!”

 

“Officially I also work for the government. Doesn’t mean I won’t kill them all in the end.”

 

“So he’s truly dead?”

 

“Wanna see his body? It’s in the back of Franky’s truck. But they’re gonna dispose it in like three minutes, so if you want a peak-“

 

But Kidd had already left Lucci at the corner and went to see for himself. He knew that he had to see with his own eyes. Otherwise he could never believe it.

 

He stood in front of Franky’s truck and watched, frozen and stunned into silence, how Franky and Khoza hauled a body sized lump from the truck bed. A gust of wind made the dark plastic cover flap. He almost didn’t recognize Joker’s face. It was beaten to pulp. His blonde hair was streaked with red. Khoza and Franky carried the corpse out of sight.

 

So it was over. Killer was avenged.

 

And then he remembered Law.

 

“Lucci! Where’s Law?” _Don’t panic. Don’t panic. Don’t panic._

 

“Chopper took him to the hospital. He didn’t look too good. They don’t think he’ll make it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You shouldn’t be here” Law rasped. His throat hurt.

 

Kidd startled awake. “You woke up!”

 

“Obviously.”

 

“DOCTOR! HE WOKE UP!”

 

“Stop yelling for fuck’s sake.”

 

“Are you alright? How are you feeling? Listen, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted like that-“

 

“Shut up.” He couldn’t look at him right now.

 

“I should’ve trusted you more, I am really sorry – wait, what?”

 

“I said: _Shut up_.”

 

“Law-“

 

A doctor followed by two nurses came in and Kidd finally shut up. He couldn’t deal with this emotional crap right now. He couldn’t deal with Kidd right now. He gladly accepted some water one of the nurses gave him while the doctor checked up on him.

 

“Do you know who you are?” The doctor asked friendly. He didn’t know him personally, but he had seen him around the Grand Line Hospital.

 

“Dr. Trafalgar Law.”

 

“Good. Do you recognize where you are?”

 

“Grand Line Hospital, ICU wing.”

 

“Excellent. Great to have you back, doctor. No signs of amnesia. No signs of a concussion. But you took severe damage to your liver and your gastrointestinal tract. We did what we could. You will have a long recovery period. But if you don’t strain yourself and don’t reopen your stitches you will be as good as new in a couple months.”

 

“That’s good news, doc.”

 

“You got real lucky there, Dr. Trafalgar. And try to behave as long as you’re hospitalized. Doctors make the worst patients.”

 

“I’ll try, doc” Law said dryly.

 

“Great. And one more thing: Do you feel strong enough to get questioned by the police? They have been waiting like vultures in my wing for you to wake up. I won’t tell them you’re awake until you fell ready to face them.”

 

Law looked at Kidd. He sat calmly by his side. He didn’t seem concerned that the police would come barge in here any second and would arrest him. Kidd smiled wryly and nodded.

 

“Yeah, send them in. I want them off my back as soon as possible.”

 

The doctor nodded and the nurses adjusted his infusions. One of them went outside and brought a grumpy looking grey haired officer back inside. _Smoker_. Of course.

 

The doctor asked: “You will be alright?”

 

Law nodded and let out a breath when the doctor and nurses left his room. The world was still kinda fuzzy and there was a prominent twinge in his gut and he was tired, he wanted to sleep again, the mattress was so soft, his covers were so warm-

 

“Law. Nice to see that you’ve come back from the dead”, Smoker grunted. “Kidd. Will you leave us for a second?”

 

Kidd glared daggers at Smoker but got up and left the room. Law felt as if Kidd took all the air with him.

 

“Look, don’t worry Law, we got it covered, alright?”

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand-“

 

“We’ve been working day and night to keep this mess under the radar. Officially Doflamingo is on a business trip to the South. The announcement that he got killed in a rebellious turmoil will hit the news in a couple days. Nobody will make the connection between you and him. We cleaned up after you. You made quite the mess there, but you got some loyal friends there.”

 

“I don’t know what to say-“

 

“How ‘bout nothing? You’d do the same for one of us. We know that. You’re part of the Company. They don’t let you go once you got in. Luffy is one hell of a persistent bastard. Goes for the rest of ‘em too.”

 

Law was stunned speechless. This couldn’t be real. He knew that he had killed Doflamingo. He had never expected to survive. And this - this was too easy. Good things didn’t happen to him. Never had. And some irrational part of him still feared that Doflamingo was still alive. That he had somehow magically survived. That he would just walk in here and take him.

 

But it was over.

 

The pain in his gut form countless knife wounds, the dull ache of it lessened by pain medication, the stoic officer in front of him, and Kidd, waiting probably right outside his door, told him that it was over. He was a rational being. He didn’t believe in superstition. He could trust his senses.

 

“The only thing you should still worry about is the red haired mess listening at the door right now.”

 

“Kidd?”

 

“Yeah. The man didn’t sleep the last four days. I think you got some explainin’ to do.”

 

“I can’t.” He couldn’t. He couldn’t deal with him right now. He couldn’t deal with this mess. Not when we could barely stay awake for an entire conversation. Not when he was high as fuck on painkillers and his guard was down. He was afraid what Kidd might truly see in him, now, that his armor was stripped away and he lay here, completely unprotected. He was naked. Nothing protected him any longer. “Can you please tell him that I don’t want to see him?”

 

“You sure about this?”

 

“Yes. I can’t. I can’t deal with this right now. I’m exhausted. I-“

 

“I get it. Get some sleep, boy.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Smoker left his room and shut the door behind him. It was eerily calm. The beating of his heart monitor did nothing to disrupt the heavy silence.

 

He was so tired. So tired of all this. He shut his eyes. The door to his room didn’t open again.

 

 

 

 

 

“Go home Kidd” Smoker said when he closed the door to Law’s room behind him. “Get a good’s night sleep.”

 

“No, I can’t, I have to be here, I have to tell him I’m sorry, I need to protect him-“

 

“You didn’t sleep in two days, didn’t you? You probably just left the room to go the bathroom and get a snack. It’s not healthy. Not for you and not for him. Law had gone against everything he once believed in. He basically killed his family. He tore his life apart and it probably took him a great amount of strength to do so. He needs to rest, Kidd. He doesn’t need your guilt on top of that.”

 

Kidd mulled a second over Smoker’s words. Damn him. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Kidd, go home. He said he didn’t wanna see you.” The look from Kidd’s face probably made Smoker add quickly: “It’s not personal. Give him space. Stop making decisions for Law. He just killed the last person that tried to rule his life.”

 

Kidd took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. During the last two days in that uncomfortable hospital chair he had a lot to think about. About Joker and that he his life wasn’t the only one that got destroyed by him. About Law. About their relationship. And he knew that Smoker was right. They had started their affair/relationship/fling – whatever it was – on unequal footing. He had been the one in a position of power, using Law to his whim. From what he had heard from Shanks it was exactly the same thing that Doflamingo had done to him. He wanted to say sorry. Because that was what he was: deeply sorry. He couldn’t stand the thought of losing Law. He realized that the long hours he kept watching the slow rising and sinking of Law’s chest. Listening to his wonderful heartbeat. He wanted Law in his life.

 

He sighed: “You’re right, Smoker, sorry.”

 

Smoker nodded and Kidd followed him down the hallway. He didn’t want to drive Law further away. Law deserved a break. A break from this whole mess, a break from everything related to Doflamingo, a break from everything connected to crime and the underground.

 

He drove home with Smoker and started packing Law’s stuff. He would let Law go it that was what he wanted. He would give him as much space as he needed. For once in his life Kidd wouldn’t be selfish. Because Law came first. Always.

 

 

 

 

 

Law was discharged from the hospital after seventeen days. He wasn’t allowed to come back to work anytime soon. The worried nurses from his wing made that clear. It was nice staying in a hospital where he actually worked. He got treated way better than the average patient, he could seriously discuss his diagnosis with his colleagues, and the nurses knew him and liked him.

 

As far as hospital stays went his was comparatively pleasant. Kidd didn’t come back. In fact no one from the Galleya Company did.

 

He wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or abandoned. After a while Kidd’s presence in his room felt like a hallucination. A mad fever dream. In fact the whole situation with the Company felt like a mad fever dream. He still expected Doflamingo to walk in his room like he owned the place anytime soon. After the first two weeks he was fairly sure that Doflamingo wouldn’t rise from the dead and haunt him.

 

When he finally walked out of the hospital he was almost convinced that he did it. That Doflamingo would stay dead. The sun was shining and a fresh sea breeze ruffled his hair. It had gotten long. He took a deep breath and smiled. He was free. Finally.

 

He just had no clue what to do now.

 

Luckily he had still some spare clothes in his office so he could walk out of the hospital in his own damn clothes.

 

The future was his. Except he had no damn idea where to go now. He was still employed at the hospital, so there should be some money on his account. With a sigh he walked up to the nearest bus stop and waited for a bus.

 

He ended up in a cheap motel. The whole bus ride had been exhausting. His body was still recovering. He stripped down to his briefs and curled up on the cheap sheets.

 

The next day he got himself the basic toiletries at the drugstore around the corner. He ate a sandwich. Then he had to go back to the motel to lay down.

 

He watched some TV.

 

He napped a lot.

 

He let his body heal.

 

He was bored out of his mind.

 

And the whole time he knew that he was stalling the inevitable. He wasn’t a coward. He knew that he would have to face Kidd at some point. All his stuff was still at the Company. He didn’t really care for most of it, but he would like his hat back, thank you. And some of his medical journals had been expensive.

 

And he owned Kidd an explanation. That much at least. His dignity just resurrected. And he intended to keep it.

 

But first he needed some more time for himself. He needed to learn how to breathe again. He could stop checking if someone was following him on his errands. He didn’t need to fear one of Doflamingo’s lackeys around the corner. The Galleya members took care of them. Of all of them. Technically he was free. It took some time to get used to the feeling. Mostly he felt dread. Dread and guilt.

 

It took him another week to man up and face the music. He took the bus to the harbor. From there he walked the two miles to the Galleya grounds.

 

He met Usopp at the gates. Before he could say a word he was caught in a fierce hug. Oh well. Awkward. He preferred not to touch people. Before Usopp could open his big mouth Law asked: “Do you know where I can find Kidd?”

 

There. He said it.

 

Usopp just smiled knowingly. “He’s not in right now. But you’re welcome to stay and wait. You could do some catching up with the rest of the crew. You’re always welcome here you know.”

 

Law just shrugged and pulled his hat down so it would shade his eyes. He couldn’t let his emotions get the best of him. The Galleya grounds felt too much like home to him. Shit. He got attached. And now it would hurt like a bitch to leave all this behind. He shouldn’t have come here. It was a mistake. It was all a mistake-

 

“Come on, let’s go inside, it’s way too hot out here, I think Sanji made grilled salmon for dinner…”

 

Law followed Usopp in a daze. He felt insecure. He was a fucking heart surgeon for god’s sake. There shouldn’t be a single insecure bone in his body. But Doflamingo had done a number on him. _Kidd_ had done a number on him. Apparently his heart thought he was a teenager. It probably had some things to catch up upon. Since his whole childhood, teenage years, and most of his young adult life had been stolen by Doflamingo.

 

True to Usopp’s word Sanji was in the kitchen, busy with countless pans and pots. Sanji grinned when he saw him. He got a tight hug and a crude joke. It was good to see his old friend again. Robin and Nami weren’t far. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed his old clique. They had been the only thing that kept him sane during the past years.

 

He was relieved that he hadn’t lost them. They chatted with him as if he had never attempted to sell the Company out. As if he didn’t betray them all. He felt like crying.

 

Nami and Robin sensed his mood and tactfully kept the conversation light. They filled him in with the latest Galleya gossip: Apparently Sanji and Zoro had one of their legendary rows and weren’t exactly on speaking terms and there was a betting pool when they would make up again. Nami had her money down on tonight. She was usually right.

 

Even now, after supposedly a fight with Zoro, Sanji seemed a lot happier than he was months ago. There was a swing in his step. Fire in his eyes.

 

But Nami and Robin also looked content. Settled. At home. The haunted look in Robin’s eyes was gone. Nami hadn’t yelled once while he had been in the room. He was happy for his friends.

 

Slowly the rest of the Galleya members came in one after another, probably drawn by the mouth-watering smell of Sanji’s salmon dish. He got a lot of hugs, the occasional clap on his back, a respectful nod by Lucci.

 

Smoker was there with Ace. Luffy tried to snatch some dessert but Nami prevented the mess with a merciless tug on Luffy’s ear. Franky had his huge paw possessively wrapped around Robin’s hip. Vivi was sunken into a conversation with the quiet Khoza. Chopper and Usopp started abusing chopsticks. Shanks was at the bar. Iceburg, Lucci, and Zoro were discussing sheets of paper that looked like blueprints. Kaya was making coy eyes at Usopp.

 

Only Kidd was missing.

 

Hesitantly he sat down to eat. He felt oddly out of place without Kidd here. The Company was as close as a home he would get. But without Kidd here he didn’t feel at home.

 

There was something missing without the red haired oaf.

 

He was far into his dessert when Kidd made an appearance. He was squeezed in between Franky and Ace. Kidd stood at the head of the table, looked around, and finally noticed him. Kidd’s facial expression didn’t change.

 

Huh. He had expected _something_.

 

Then Kidd grunted in acknowledgement, sat down on the other end of the table, and devoured whatever Sanji managed to save from Ace and Luffy. The whole moment was sort of anticlimactic.

 

When they’re done with dinner he lingers behind. He watches Kidd from the periphery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The knock on his door came around midnight. Kidd had worked the whole day at the yard and he could feel every single one of his muscles. He just came out of a hot shower and was about ready to crash.

 

The last week had been exhausting. Law had been back for one week. He had his own room in the apartment building and he was helping out Chopper in his little clinic. In two weeks Law would be back at the hospital, but not working double shifts this time. Just regular hours. A regular life. Law was getting back on track.

 

Each night when he saw Law at dinner he had been looking better. Healthier. The dark circles underneath his eyes had started to vanish. He looked livelier. Younger. He looked simply too good to be true. Too good for him. God knew that he didn’t deserve nice things in his life. And well, at the beginning Law hadn’t been a nice thing. Law had been a goddamn hooker. Someone who sold his body to strangers. Even if Kidd had been the only one – in the end it had been what it was: A transaction. A bloody transaction.

 

And when Law had finally gotten what he wanted – his revenge – he had no need for him anymore. He had made that clear at the hospital.

 

So he was slightly surprised when he opened the door to find Law anxiously waiting in the hallway. Law was completely dressed in black skinny jeans, a sweater and he even wore a bloody hat. Kidd was only wearing his boxers. Well – he had been about to go to bed.

 

“What do you want?” he grunted. The physical exhaustion he felt had just increased tenfold. Dealing with Law took always so much energy.

 

Law seemed unable to answer.

 

“Is this about the money?” He had stopped paying Law his monthly seven grand the moment he was discharged from the hospital. Since it was obvious they weren’t sleeping together anymore. Since it was obvious that all that Kidd had been to Law was money and a good fuck. And who was he kidding. It had been like this from the very beginning and he shouldn’t fool himself.

 

“Is this a bad time?” Law finally asked.

 

“What did you expect knocking on my door at this time? Me being up and playing the piano? I worked the whole fucking day. I’m beat.”

 

“I didn’t wake you, didn’t I? I thought I heard you-“

 

Kidd buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. In fact he had no fucking idea how this was supposed to go.

 

“Look, you can come in, alright?” he finally mumbled. He turned around stalked back into his messy room. He sat on his unmade bed and stared at Law.

 

Law softly closed the door and tentatively sat down next to him on the bed.

 

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence when Law finally said: “To answer your question from the door: This isn’t about the money. I wish it never had been.”

 

“Yeah, me neither.” Kidd admitted softly.

 

“You’ve been at the hospital.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I sent you away. I wasn’t ready to deal with you back then.”

 

“ _Deal_ with me?” Kidd asked incredulous.

 

“You’ve only seen me at my lowest. You’ve met a desperate and haunted version of me. I’ve been raddled. The past months hadn’t been easy. The only thing that made them more bearable was you. The nights spent with you. You’ve been easy most of the time. Easy to deal with. I knew what you wanted. Well, until it got more complicated.” Law laughed drily. “But still, I kept going. You have no idea for how long I played with the thoughts of just fleeing. Running. Leaving everything I built up here behind, leaving my friends, leaving the job I earned – just running, never stooping, ever afraid of Doflamingo.”

 

“No one escapes him.”

 

“No one. Maybe I could’ve gotten a few years, but in the end…” Law shuddered visibly. “It was never only the money I owned him. He had been in my life since the beginning. We were step brothers, did you know? Never met my parents… But he was always there. In a negative sense. I only realized what an abusive bastard he was when I finally got out.”

 

“Why were you still indebted to him when you got out?”

 

“I never really got out. I figured it out years later, it was only an illusion, an illusion of freedom. I was still a prisoner in his birdcage. Besides – I left someone behind when I went to med school. I got worse when I went away. Way worse.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“He committed suicide. When I was in med school. I didn’t know until I was back in Grand Line City. Doflamingo waited three month to tell me.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“You’re the first I ever told about him.”

 

“Who was he?”

 

“My brother. My younger brother.”

 

He didn’t know what to say. _I’m sorry_ sounded to hollow. To hollow for the situation. For everything. So after a few moments of heavy silence he offered his own heart: “There had been a drug deal gone wrong when I was a teenager. My best friend was killed right before my eyes. Along with several others. The man who executed my friend was called Joker. Only later I found out that he went by the name Doflamingo. I lost my arm in the shooting. Joker sold my barely alive body to a secret government funded science project. I was experimented upon. That’s how I ended up with this arm.”

 

“Well, sucks to be you.”

 

“Yeah, sucks to be you too.”

 

“After I found out how much it had gotten with Doflamingo when I was away… He had just started his drug imperium, and he took every little failure personal and took it all out on my brother since I wasn’t there any longer…”

 

“Being back here – being back in Grand Line City – I wanted to flee. I couldn’t face him. I was screwed up, scratch that, I’m still screwed up; I couldn’t leave him. I was still talking to him, thanking him even for the money he invested in me – a couple years away from him didn’t shake off an entire childhood of brainwashing. I started working as a surgeon at the hospital. Got my own place. One condition for living at my own apartment was that I’d pay back the money. I agreed. Of course I agreed. I couldn’t live under the same roof my brother put a bullet through his head.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“The job was the best thing that could’ve happened to me. I finally realized to the full extent what Doflamingo had done to me. Done to all of us. How he had poisoned us. I needed to get away from him but I felt as if I would leave again bad things would happen. Like the last time when I left town. So I stayed. I let Doflamingo pressure me. I let my rage built up.”

 

“Then I came along.”

 

“Then you came along. Well, technically first came Sanji and Robin along, dragging me right into their circle of friends. Simultaneously it was the best and the worst what could have happened to me. I finally saw joy in life again. I started to appreciate life. I wanted to be a surgeon and hold people’s hearts in my hands. I wanted to go out with my friends. I wanted to fuck some devilishly hot red-haired stranger in seedy bars.”

 

“And why was that the worst that could have happened to you?”

 

“Because suddenly I wanted to live! I got a glimpse of what life could be. What being alive truly felt like. I didn’t want to go. Because the only thing I knew for sure in my life – the only truth that I had ever known – that the day I would kill Doflamingo would be my last day too. The chance was way higher that I would die trying. After all he did to me, after all he did to my brother… I needed revenge. Revenge had been the only thing that made me get up in the morning. The only thought that helped me keep sane. The only thought that made it bearable to stand in front of him. I always knew that it had to be me. I was the only one that could get close enough to hurt him. He was one of the most powerful and best protected persons in the city. It had to be me. Men like him simply don’t die in car accidents. Or get shot. I was the only one that could come close enough. The only one. He killed my brother. It had to be me.”

 

“But you did it.”

 

“I never thought I would survive. Surviving wasn’t a possibility. I dreaded the decision. I didn’t want to go and kill him. I wanted to live a little bit longer. I wanted to enjoy my job, my friends, my lover. I just wanted to live. I had a chance, a few months back – and I bailed. I was a coward. I just wanted to live a bit longer. Just a few more months I told myself. I used the money to keep Doflamingo of my back. To distract him, to give him the prospect of getting me back in his clutches. His obsession with me was his downfall in the end. I used the money to distract me. I didn’t want to face the fact that it would be me or him in the end. I put off the inevitable. But the walls were closing in. Doflamingo lost his patience with me. He sent his top enforcer on my heels. He knew that I got inside the Galleya Company. He was so close to getting everything he ever wanted. The Galleya Company destroyed, me back in his clutches…”

 

Law shuddered and looked down on his tattooed hands. “I only ever wanted to live. Be a doctor, have a couple of fun friends. You were the cherry on top. I tried to put of the inevitable, but look where that got me.”

 

“But you survived. You’re here.” _You’re safe. You’re with me_.

 

“It still feels surreal. Like it’s a dream and any moment I’ll wake up.”

 

“He won’t get you. I won’t let him. He’s dead. You killed him.”

 

“Kidd, you’re so stupid. Of course he’s dead, I killed him with my bare hands. Do you get it? I killed with my bare hands. I saw the life leaving his eyes. I was there. The only thing I can’t handle right now is that I survived, alright?”

 

“How can you say that?”

 

“Fuck you, Kidd. You know how goddamn hard it is to come back to life after you broke everything off? How fucking hard it was to see you sit there at my hospital hand, holding my fucking hand? You should hate me. You have no right to still love me.”

 

“You know what, Law? Fuck you. Fuck you and your bullshit. I do whatever the fuck I want. You little shit should be fucking grateful that I haven’t punched you in the face so far!”

 

“What are you waiting for? I betrayed you in every way possible-“ Law couldn’t finish his sentence since Kidd was already on him, pressing him down on the bed and kissing him hard.

 

And he didn’t stop kissing him. He wanted to possess him.

 

Finally.

 

Law kissed back with even more fury.

 

He pressed Law into the mattress, trying to cover as much of his body with his own. Law’s fingers were scratching down his back, there was a hand in his hair, tugging harshly on his red strands; Kidd gasped for air, then he attacked Law’s neck. Never tasted skin any better. Law was _his_.

 

The body beneath him twisted and suddenly he was on his back, Law was on top of him, one hand around his throat, squeezing. There was fire in his eyes. So much fire. They were burning. Burning alive.

 

He couldn’t breathe, he was choking, but he didn’t care. Law was back. With a mean grin he used his metal arm to yank Law down so their mouths met again. He breathed in the air from Law’s lungs. Law was writhing above him, tearing on his hair, his skin, every ounce of flesh he got a hand of.

 

He desperately tried to yank Law’s clothes off. His metal arm came in handy. Law’s mouth still burned on his. He needed to feel Law. He needed-

 

Law just bit his lower lip. He arched his back off the back and got a hand in Law’s hair. He yanked Law’s head back and stared at Law’s swollen lips, red with drops of his blood.

 

They both froze for a moment.

 

Then they were back at each other, tearing off the last of their clothing, biting, scratching, trying to consume the other fully. He felt blood rushing in his ear. His heart was beating desperately against his ribcage.

 

To feel Law’s skin back on his skin –

 

Law was sucking bruises in his neck, they were rutting against each other, there was a hand on his cock, more, he needed more, more of Law, more of his skin, his lips -

 

Somehow he ended back on his back, staring up at Law who was sitting on top of him, grinding his hips. Kidd bucked his hips, tried to get more contact. The look in Law’s eyes was glorious. Piercing gray eyes stared down at him, a sinfully mocking grin on his bruised lips.

 

He let Law have the upper hand for a few moments. He bathed in the glorious moment. Their bodies were slick with sweat and shit, those hips, shit, shit –

 

Suddenly Law’s hand was back on his cock. He moaned. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them in the exact same moment, he couldn’t stop staring at Law, Law, Law –

 

He wanted to flip them over, have Law underneath him again, but he was weak in Law’s hands, he moaned, he couldn’t, shit, he couldn’t possibly last any longer, not now, not with Law, Law, his Law.

 

His orgasm hit him like a sledgehammer.

 

Law just grinned at him and followed a few moments after and collapsed on top of him.

 

Kidd buried his face in Law’s neck and tried to regain his breath. His human hand was shaking visibly when he raised it to place it softly on Law’s sweaty back.

 

The adrenaline drained slowly from his body and his exhaustion caught up with him. Law was back in his arms. Finally.

 

Falling asleep had never felt better.

 

 

 

 

 

Law woke up in Kidd’s bed. The sheets were tangled all around them. Kidd was sleeping soundly on his stomach, his muscular arms bunched under his pillow. The early morning sun was peeking through the half drawn curtains. Kidd’s naked back was magnificent. He could see all the different muscle strands under the pale skin. He touched Kidd’s warm skin and followed with his thump one of the scratch marks he had undoubtedly left on his back.

 

Kidd grunted and turned around, unconsciously wrapping half of his body around Law. He had forgotten how warm Kidd’s body was. Like a furnace.

 

He just laid there and enjoyed Kidd’s presence. He should probably get up and shower but he wanted to enjoy the moment for a bit longer. For the first time in months he felt as if there had been this huge light lifted from him. Kidd had forgiven him. Not with words, but with actions.

 

For the first time in ages he knew that he had a future. He allowed himself to smile slightly. He was ready to leave the past behind. The future was his.

 

Kidd stirred next to him, eyelids fluttering, and the grip on his hips tightening. Kidd groaned and buried his head in Law’s shoulder.

 

“Hey.” Kidd mumbled in his shoulder.

 

“Good morning.” Law whispered back.

 

“You’re still here.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are we good?”

 

“Yeah, we’re good.”

 

Law could basically feel Kidd’s grin. “So, since we’re good… You wanna give me head to wake up?”

 

There was unmistakably Kidd’s rather huge erection poking in his thigh. Law wasn’t better off. There was something about waking up in the same bed with Kidd.

 

He turned around, got a hand in Kidd’s wonderful hair and stared in those blood-colored eyes, still soft from sleep. “Why don’t you give me one?” he suggested.

 

Kidd kissed him softly on the lips. “I missed you, you know?”

 

“Now don’t go all emotional over me.”

 

Kidd chuckled: “Says the one who had been crying on my bed last night.”

 

“I didn’t cry.” Law said indignantly. “Now get to work.”

 

Still grinning Kidd flipped him on his back and got right down to business. He didn’t waste any time laying soft kissed all over his stomach, oh no, Kidd just took his half hard erection right into his hot mouth and started sucking.

 

Law arched off the bed. Shit. He had forgotten how fucking hot Kidd’s mouth could be. How easily the man swallowed his cock. No gag reflex whatsoever.

 

He desperately grabbed for the sheets, he needed something to hold on, oh shit, one hand found its way into the shock of Kidd’s flaming red hair. Kidd just sucked harder. His hips were automatically fucking Kidd’s mouth and the man just let it happen. Fucking hot.

 

He wouldn’t last long. Not when Kidd was serious about getting him off. Kidd was lacking his usual playfulness in bed. He was sucking his cock with a scary intensity. Everything about Kidd was always so intense. So much. Almost too much.

 

There was the slightest hint of teeth, Kidd swallowed him down and Law couldn’t take it any longer. Both hands in Kidd’s hair he arched of the bed and silently came down Kidd’s throat.

 

“Shit.” He fell back against the pillows, panting.

 

Kidd softly licked his spent cock clean, then he started kissing his way up Law’s torso. He kissed and licked every single curve of his tattoo, kissed every single one of his latest scars.

 

Romantic fool.

 

Kidd finally arrived at his mouth and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Go brush your teeth. You taste gross.” Law teased.

 

“Alright, babe-“

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

“-don’t leave the bed.”

 

Law grinned and watched Kidd’s naked body stalk over to the bathroom. The man really had a magnificent back. Those broad shoulders, strands of muscles moving under pale skin. The dents above his tight ass.

 

Law buried his face back in Kidd’s pillow and enjoyed the afterglow while Kidd was rummaging in the bathroom.

 

He must’ve fallen back asleep because the smell of freshly brewed coffee assaulted his nostrils.

 

When he opened his eyes he was confronted with a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a tray full of food. Kidd had put some clothes back on, but there was still a heavy bulge indenting his shorts. He smiled. The morning wasn’t over yet.

 

“Hey.” Kidd kissed him again. His breath smelled decidedly better than a few minutes ago. And what was up with Kidd and all the kissing anyway?

 

Kidd got rid of his ratty T-shirt and crawled back under the covers, balancing the tray full of food. He settled in next to him, long legs casually touching.

 

Law sipped on his coffee, perfect, just the way he liked it, and let Kidd munch on the sandwiches which were undoubtedly Sanji’s creation.

 

“Will ever morning be like this? You bringing me food after we fucked?”

 

“Technically we haven’t fucked yet. But yeah, why not?”

 

“You’re so domestic. Besides, I’ll go back to work again next week.”

 

Kidd just shrugged and continued to munch on his sandwich. After a few moments of comfortable silence where Law was nursing his coffee Kidd suddenly asked: “But you’re gonna stay here, right? You’re gonna stay with the Galleya Company?”

“I’m planning to. I like it here. My friends are here. They pulled some strings so that I don’t even have to face charges. As long as I’m welcome here, I’d like to stay.”

 

“Good. That’s good. So you’re gonna move back into my room?”

 

Law put down his coffee on the nightstand and turned around to face Kidd. “I don’t think that is such a good idea.”

 

Kidd’s expression turned blank and he slowly put his sandwich down. God, Law hated it when he wasn’t able to read Kidd. He hadn’t been able to read Kidd the past week. It had unnerved him. Kidd usually wore his heart on his sleeve. And the last seven days Kidd had always been so guarded around him. Tiptoeing around him, face carefully blank. Oh how he hated that expression.

 

“Look, I-“ Law started, but Kidd interrupted him.

 

“I get it, ok? I mean I had some time to myself the past week to think a little. I get it, alright? I mean you’re Trafalgar Law, heart surgeon. Now there is nothing holding you back any longer. You’re free to conquer the world. I can’t give you a future. I never prepared to live a happy fulfilled life. I have no plans for the future. I’m just a gang member. A cripple. I’m wanted in seven states, did you know? And you’re a doctor. With a real degree. You went to med school. You’re smart. You achieved something. I’m just a sore loser. I’m good for a quick fuck, Law, I can’t give you what you deserve.”

 

“God, Kidd, you’re so stupid.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Just shut up, Kidd. I can’t stand pity. Even if it’s just pity for yourself. I’m not moving in with you in the same room because we’re already living in the same building. And as you so helpfully pointed out I’m a heart surgeon and you’re running with a gang. That equals crazy hours. I’d like to get a full night of uninterrupted sleep here and then. I need a quiet space where I can study, read my med journals uninterrupted. That doesn’t mean that you’re not allowed to come over. Or that I won’t spent most of my nights in here.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Oh just shut up Kidd and fuck me.”

 

 

 


End file.
